Golden Phoenix Society
by ProcrastinationIsMyCrime
Summary: Abandoned in favour of his twin, Elliot the BWL, Harry feels rejection's sting but with the help of Golden Phoenix Academy and friends, he'll rise above it and become his true self. Life is not as it first seems. Just what has Dumbledore done, and which Potter is Voldemort's foe? AU, Soul bond! Independent!Harry, Turns bad!Dumbledore. Next: Chapter 13 Heading off to Hogwarts.
1. First Five Years

x

The Golden Phoenix Society

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, etc

Adopted from katac

"Speech"

"_Telepathy"_

_:Parseltongue:_

_Thoughts__/ __emphasised __words_

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One: The first five years

If someone was to ask another who defeated Lord Voldemort they would say that Elliot Potter killed him at the age of fifteen months on Halloween night '81. If a random citizen of the wizarding world was to describe the Potter family the given answer would be James and Lily are the parents of a powerful son, Elliot Potter.

On that fateful night Albus Dumbledore arrived shortly after the incident and revived Lily and James Potter. The three hurried to the cot, holding Harry and his younger twin Elliot, to discover the latter sitting up, frightened and with much energy while the former laid unconscious, sporting a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Albus observed and declared Elliot as the one that survived the curse, from that moment on everyone only had eyes for Elliot. And as for Harry … the love he was used to receiving was thrown out the window and any care for him vanished.

Had Albus picked up Harry that night he'd have felt the magic still coursing through said child's body, he wouldn't have made a mistake that could prove fatal to the wizarding world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9 Months Later…

Once again and without second thoughts Lily and James left Potter Manor, taking Elliot to a formal gathering with the minister and other magical figureheads. Harry was to be left behind, as usual. Since the defeat of Voldemort all responsibilities and consideration for Harry was put on the back burner and naturally fell to the house elves who's best possible course of action was to raise him themselves. The first few times occurred roughly three months after Elliot was declared Boy-Who-Lived and saviour of the magical world.

The Potters' chief house elf, Nanny, had witnessed any care or acknowledgement of Little Master Harry suddenly disappear on the first day of November. And after seeing Master and Mistress Potter leave Little Master Harry behind for the fifth time Nanny who'd already been changing diapers and feeding Little Master Harry, decided to teach her Little Master how to read and write, however much patience and perseverance was required in regards to his writing.

Nanny knew Little Master Harry was clever and held great potential since the human child grasped the concept of reading very quickly, and had successfully read all of the children's books alone and aloud within the time of three months. Just under the age of two and Master Harry could read the best a child that age could, Nanny thought that if she taught him anything else, Nanny could get punished.

A two year old Harry watched from the staircase as Mother, Father and his brother Elliot walked to the Potter Manor Entrance hall and disappeared. It made Harry slightly depressed to know that his parents only had space in their hearts for his younger brother Elliot. All over the house this was painfully evident; photos on the wall, Elliot's room was a lap of luxury, while Harry's was nearly barren.

Harry had never owned a broom, however Elliot had top of the line racing broom as soon as it was available … sometimes, a week before it was on the shelves. Pushing the bitter feelings aside, Harry climbed the stairs and went to the library to read a book that he'd found interesting.

Sitting on a maroon beanbag and looking at the toy on the floor then back at the first year charms text book, he pointed his hand to the toy and spoke _"Wingardium Leviosa" _with a little bit of a struggle, whilst making a small and fast swish and flick with his wrist as mentioned in the book. He watched in surprise as the red and gold bear began to rise and didn't stop until it touched the ceiling, however he suddenly lost control and it hit the floor with a thump. Trying a few more times he slowly got better until he could hold it in place for a minute, Harry looked at it in awe thinking of all of the possibilities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…4 Years Later…

Every day, Harry mastered at least one new spell whether it was from defence, charms or transfiguration, but not without trouble which was slowly becoming less of a problem, all under his parents' noses. Not that it mattered, they never seemed to hear or see him anyway.

Days turned into months that soon gave way to years, and by the age of five Harry knew and was capable of performing every spell in the books from first year to third year.

Only the house elves were aware of Harry's magical talents however. James, Lily and Elliot were so wrapped up in basking in the limelight of Elliot's fame that as far as they were concerned their eldest son had died nearly five years ago. Elliot was beginning to be trained at Hogwarts by his parents and the teaching staff of Hogwarts while Harry was at Potter Manor, forgotten.

Harry Potter was the only being besides the house elves in Potter Manor when he heard the sound of somebody tripping and a girl call out for her mother. He quickly placed the Arithmancy book he'd been reading on the library's coffee table and cast, _Notitia homenum revelio_, a spell he'd found in an old journal of Lily's that wasn't far from completion and just needed the incantation finished. He had hurt himself a few time but it had been worth it in the end. The spell gave details about who was there, their emotions and any spells or potions they'd used in the last month.

He was a little confused as to why a four-year-old girl would arrive via the Floo Network when Elliot wasn't even home. Walking down the stairs Harry approached the lounge room with caution and found that the girl was looking around trying to figure out why she was here, occasionally calling out "Mummy" with each call becoming more distressed. Not wanting to startle 'Ginny Weasley' Harry quickly went around to the other entrance where she'd see him coming.

When Ginny saw a boy who wasn't much older than herself approach, she spoke with slight fear "Where is my mum?"

Realising she was lost he made a suggestion in attempt to keep her calm, "It's just me here Miss and you're in my home, Potter Manor. When you used the Floo Network you must have made a mistake and that's how you're here." He paused, looking at her curiously, "What's your name Miss? I'm Harry." Offering his hand asking a question which he already knew the answer but kept a pretence of ignorance.

The timid redhead shook the offered hand and relaxed her tense shoulders "I'm Ginny. Will you help me find Mum?" with a slight tint of hope in her voice. Seconds later the grumble of her stomach could be heard which'd been quickly followed by a light blush making her embarrassment known on her cheeks.

With a good-natured chuckle he smiled kindly "Ginny, I'll send a message to your mum soon but right now I think we should have something to eat," and turned his attention to the side of younger girl "Nanny" he called, which was met with a look of confusion from said girl. "House elf," he stated answering the silent question moments before said elf appeared.

In a respectful manner the house elf tended to her master "What can I do for you Master Harry?" the small creature asked in first person not noticing the young girl's presence.

He smiled at the elf that meant much to him "Could you make a pizza Nanny? Hawaiian please," and received an eager nod before the elf popped away.

"Harry, what's a pizza?" Ginny asked in confusion, as though she'd never heard of it before. Then again, Harry didn't expect a witch or wizard to know considering it was a muggle dish.

"It's a muggle meal where many different foods such as cheese, meat and vegetables are spread out onto a large piece of dough and cooked in an oven for a little while," he provided as he acted that of a host for the impromptu visitor.

After playing a few rounds of Exploding Snap the smell of food wafted into the lounge room and brought the two children into the dining room where Nanny was setting the plates down onto the table. Ginny looked at the food prepared for them and appeared to be thinking about the meal. When he'd first been introduced to pizza he wondered why the wizarding world didn't serve it at their restaurants.

If Ginny's look on her face as she devoured the lunch, was anything to go by she seemed to be thinking along similar lines when he had pizza served for the first time. Picking the food up with his hands just as Ginny had done Harry dug into the pizza and enjoyed his number one favourite meal. The first to break the silence as they finished their meal, was Ginny.

"What do you do in your spare time?" she asked looking at the boy across the table.

A sad expression flickered on his face that showed itself briefly before he smiled and happily continued the chat "I like to study magic and fly sometimes. It's quiet here so I don't get interrupted," he replied looking at the impromptu visitor. Her eyes lit up and held much excitement.

"Would you like to learn some magic?" he added hoping to be accepted and make a friend. Her face now had a smile that seemed contagious as Harry felt a smile form on his own, so he took that as a 'yes'.

Jumping down from the chair he led Ginny to the library where he started off by teaching her to perform Wingardium Leviosa wandlessly. Harry's first friend found wandless magic relatively easy, just as he had. Looking at the clock he saw that it'd taken just twenty three minutes for her to get the first year spell correct. Harry then decided on a whim to challenge her abilities.

"Fred and George are always playing tricks on me at home, could you teach me something that I can use to get them back?" Ginny requested looking at Harry with a face that clearly said the frequency of these 'tricks' were on the high end of the spectrum and her twin brothers were pranksters in need of a large dosage of karma.

Deciding to sweeten the pot he counteroffered "How about two spells Ginny? These two were crafted by me and it is pretty hard to detect the caster of these spells. Since they're hard to detect, you will naturally need to put more force into them. Do you think you're up for it?"

Her astonishment and enthusiasm answered that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leading her out into the large backyard, Harry transfigured a rock into a mannequin for the lesson and began teaching the first spell.

"The first spell I'll teach is the harder of the two spells that I made, sort of. This one is like the spell _Levicorpus_, which is countered by _Liberacorpus_. But this one can't be countered until the caster taps their wand, or in our case, finger, to their head and thinking three times,_ 'I release the body of 'Name' from its aerial prison'_" he started explaining.

"There is a catch with the counter for the spell. You must really mean it when you say it, for example if you say it because they're making a load of noise it won't work, you must believe that they have been punished for long enough and have been forgiven. The incantation of this spell is _Aer carcer_ and you flick your wrist up fast. Once the spell has enough magic applied the spell won't need any more of it to keep it in place."

With her eyes narrowed for a moment she looked at Harry with a thought "Do I have to be looking at the person to release them?" she attentively asked.

"No, that's another benefit of this version is you won't get caught easily. You do have to be looking at the person when the spell is cast though, so be careful and make sure they don't see you when it is done," He answered watching her nod quickly taking in the information. Making the mannequin vanish with a flick of his hand, Harry walked forward until he was five meters away from Ginny.

"Ginny, imagine that I'm one of the twins who recently played a prank on you. Imagine that somebody made you angry, make yourself feel the anger you felt at the time, then cast the spell on me imagining I'm the one that made you mad." Suddenly Harry felt himself being hoisted up into the air by his ankle dangling six meters above the ground facing Ginny's direction.

"Whoa! Blimey Ginny! Who got your wand in a knot?" He said laughing in the air swinging as he did and impressed but halted his act upon seeing the contorted rage on her face.

"Harry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I listened to what you said and the next thing I saw was Fred teasing me and I did what you said," Ginny cried out close to tears, with her hand on her temple.

A focused look emerged as the rage faded "Wait! Ginny! Stop! Don't free me just yet I need to see if you applied enough magic into the spell!" yelled Harry after seeing she was about to release him. Ginny muttered an apology, still upset but rapidly calming down. "Nanny!" Harry patiently called out.

_POP_ "Master Harry!" the elf exclaimed in a shocked tone as she saw her master dangling by his ankle up in the air. Rounding upon the person she knew was responsible; the furious elf began yelling, pointing a long accusing finger at Ginny, "How dare you-"

"Nanny, stop," Harry commanded calmly, looking in the house-elf's eyes as Nanny turned around on hearing his voice.

"Master Harry sir?" the elf asked in confusion.

"Nanny this is a guest, Ginny Weasley, I'm teaching her some wandless magic, this is one of the spells I'm teaching her," he answered in a kind tone.

"Sorry Ginny Weasley," it apologised in a much calmer tone, her earlier hostility swiftly slipping away, "I thought you were doing harm to Master Harry. How can I help you Master Harry?" asked the apologetic elf.

"I need you to check to see if the magic Ginny put into the spell is enough to not need recharging" Harry asked the elf "And you are forgiven for yelling, I hadn't told you that Ginny Weasley was a guest, you were only concerned for me" He added as an afterthought.

"Miss Ginny's spell is strong but will need to be recharged due to inaccurate casting, she won't need to add more magic if she only wanted it to last a few hours," answered Nanny after examining Harry closely, her task done, she then popped away.

Ginny didn't know whether to be put out or happy about the assessment.

"Well since you almost nailed the spell, I believe it would be nice to be back on the ground Ginny. Release me so I can teach you the next one," Harry instructed looking at his captor with an upside down half expectant look. The witch in question turned away slightly as though to leave him there but pivoted and touched her right temple thrice with a smirk on her face. Reacting fast, Harry cast the cushioning charm before hitting the ground.

"_Spongify_ … ouch ... that still hurt a bit, even with the cushioning charm," He complained as he rubbed his bum. Raising his head and looking up at Ginny with amusement, he continued, "You had me convinced you were going to leave me here for a moment." He flopped back on the grass to recover from his fall.

Still lying down, Harry soon found Ginny standing beside his head and looking down at him. "What are you doing down on the grass Professor Potter? The only reason I released you was for the second spell. May I need to put you back up there for not going through with your side of the deal?" Ginny mock-threatened with a stern frown but a cheeky smile making its way to replace it.

Playing along Harry decided to get a little smart "Perhaps". As her hand made its way to point at his stomach he quickly got up and transfigured a branch into a mannequin and walked to it, Ginny close behind him.

"The next one is a klutz hex _Rudis_ which is countered by _Decorus_. This one I found in the first chapter as an example with steps, of a rare spell crafting tome Nanny had found in Flourish and Blotts. It'll make the victim rather clumsy for as long as you wish, taking ages to grasp objects, dropping things extremely easily, making it difficult to walk without stumbling and that sort of stuff. I'm going to animate the dummy to walk to the door open it and bring back an object from my room. Just after I cast my spell I want you to cast _Rudis_ on the dummy."

Turning to Ginny, he found she already had her hand out and ready to cast. Harry cast the spell and heard her cast hers soon afterwards.

Watching the mannequin approach the door Harry noticed it beginning to having trouble walking like a normal person. With a side glance he gave Ginny a small smile and continued to observe the effect of her spell work, as the dummy tried to open the door he watched it attempt the simple task five times before finally getting into the house. Harry and Ginny decided to sit down as the time dragged on and heard the sound of crashing and tumbling coming from the Manor as the dummy presumably retrieved an item from Harry's room.

Three minutes later the dummy came out of the Manor and approach Harry carrying a red and gold bear which it drop at only once just crossing the yard.

"Good work Ginny, it needs more focus though. I guess those twin brothers of yours won't be bothering you much in the future, however I doubt they'll stop altogether." Harry encouraged, knowing regardless of how hard Ginny would work to stop the twins, a prankster will always be a prankster. He had enough experience from observing his father to know that for a fact. "Nanny!" he summoned. POP. "Could you make a light treat for us please?" He asked.

With a nod, the elf popped away to do her master's bidding. Remaining outside in the cool, pleasant weather, the two children played a variety of games. After the third game Nanny could be seen setting up a picnic blanket and various other tasks under the shade of oak trees, upon reaching the picnic setting the children began to hungrily devour the food Nanny had organised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing their afternoon tea Harry turned to Ginny curiously "What do you feel like doing at the moment?" As Ginny brushed off the crumbs and looked up at her friend.

Harry continued pulling at blades of grass as he spoke "I have all the time in the world, my parents and brother won't be back for at least another three months." At the lack of a verbal reply Harry looked up and was surprised at the watery eyes, shocked expression on Ginny's face.

"Harry how long was the longest time you were here without your family?" Ginny asked him, her voice thick with emotion.

Seeing no harm in answering Harry replied casually "Roughly six months, why do you ask?"

"The way you said it, it sounded as if it wasn't a big deal to you that your family ignores you so much." said Ginny slowly, still upset as the enormity of her friend's situation sank in. "No one should be ignored like that! Mum never ignores a member of my family like that, not a single day!" she said with sudden vehemence, as she fully appreciated the reason Harry was all alone at home.

"The only time mum is forgetful is if there's a rumour Elliot Potter is going to be somewhere ... then she rushes off to try and meet him. Today is one of those days but he left Diagon Alley ages ago, and the portkey hasn't activated to take me home at all," her voice became softer and sad as she pulled out a necklace with a lion pendant out from her shirt, as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Seeing that Ginny was beginning to become upset about her situation, Harry decided to call it quits and towards his room to send an owl to Mrs. Weasley, so that Ginny could go home and her mother could stop worrying, if she had been worried in the first place, that is.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley_

_A girl showed up at my house and said her name was Ginny Weasley. I couldn't tell you straight away because Hades (this owl) was already occupied with picking up a book from Flourish and Blotts for Elliot. Just say 'Potter Manor' to Floo here so you can retrieve her. Sorry, but I didn't know what your address was._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

Finishing his letter with a flourish, Harry looked through it again. Satisfied with what he had written, he blew on the parchment gently to make the ink dry faster and rolling up the parchment, headed towards the owlery to find Hades. Tying the parchment to the owl's leg with a piece of string, Harry remembered how easily Ginny had mastered the klutz hex and the Levicorpus variant, they had only taken fifteen minutes each, almost as fast as he had mastered them. Watching as Hades flew away into the distance Harry turned to find Ginny walking towards him with a question that she really wanted to know the answer to.

"Harry was that a note to Mum?"

"Yeah, your mother should be here soon"

"Do you want to try another spell?" Harry asked in hope that he'd be able to share more magical knowledge with the talented girl.

She grinned at that "Yes, those other spells were fun. What spell are you going to teach me?"

"_Diffindo_, the cutting spell. I'll conjure large rocks outside in the yard and you'll aim for the middle of each to try and cut them in half."

Walking through the corridors swiftly, once again outside he conjured half a dozen rocks twice the size of a Quaffle he turned around to find Ginny right behind him, full of enthusiasm.

"Ginny it would be a bad idea to do magic at your house in plain sight, because they'll want to know who taught you and that will be hard to explain to your parents," to which Ginny nodded in agreement "This spell is a little harder than _Wingardium Leviosa_, if any one saw you doing these spells on purpose it would look suspicious, because the only magic I've seen Elliot do was turn Father's hair green when he was angry," Harry explained. Guiding Ginny to the first target he continued, "Also, it would be bad telling people about your abilities. I know you're proud about what you can do, but we must keep it a secret".

Giving Ginny his mother's second year Defence Against the Dark Arts book, Harry turned to page 15 and asked Ginny to read the instructions on how to cast _Diffindo_. Considering she was roughly four years old, he was surprised she could read most of it without assistance. Maybe her parents taught her.

"Since we're not using a wand do the same as before and use your wrist instead. Aim for the centre of the rocks whilst casting, try slicing them in half." He instructed.

With her face full of focus she cast the spell as told _"Diffindo!" _the rock only received a matchstick's width deep scratch rather than evenly divided in half into two smaller rocks.

Harry wasn't surprised, "You look a little worn, I think that you weren't able to due to exhausting your magic energy. If you practice in secret and continue learning new spells you'll be really good in no time,' he was kindly as Ginny, who originally looked crestfallen, now had a huge smile planted on her face from the support.

"Your mum is bound to be here soon and you're magically worn. Let's go upstairs to my room and wait for her," he led Ginny upstairs to his room to play a game of exploding snap until Mrs. Weasley arrived. Whilst they played Harry noticed that Ginny seemed to be deep in thought, occasionally, more than casually, glancing up at him during the game. Not wanting to spoil the time he was having with her by asking her what she was thinking, he continued playing and pushed the thought aside for the time being.

After playing two round of Exploding Snap and about to start a third he heard the voice of a middle aged women coming from the lounge room. Harry was about to mutter '_Notitia homenum revelio'_ when Ginny shot past and out of his room.

"Ginny? Are you here?" Came the voice of a concerned mother.

Upon hearing Ginny's feet flying down the stairs and figuring he wouldn't beat her there Harry took a secret passage to the entrance to the lounge room that came from the kitchen. "Hello? Are you Mrs. Weasley? I'm Harry" he said politely playing the part of a well raised child.

"Yes dear, I am. Thank you for taking care of Ginny. May I ask where the rest of the Potters are? I wasn't expecting to find that you're all alone here" she replied.

"Only the house elves are here with me in the manor and there a few magical creatures in the forest. I'm fine, I've been managing by myself like this for two months now, so don't worry about me" said Harry putting on a smile although he was feeling quite the opposite, deeply hoping it would throw her off the scent of how he truly felt. The other half of the question he answered with a false cheery mood. "James and Lily Potter are currently at Hogwarts with Elliot teaching him magic along with the other professors early to bring out his full magical potential."

Within seconds an excited Mrs. Weasley had grasped the wrist of her daughter. Hurriedly giving Ginny a handful of Floo powder, Mrs. Weasley herself threw a handful of the powder in and yelled "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office" with extreme enthusiasm, stepping into the roaring flames, shortly being whisked to her shouted destination without even looking back to see if her daughter was going to be following.

"Typical" Harry muttered remembering how Elliot's title had caused the magical British society to pamper and fawn over his brother as much as possible, how everyone practically worshiped the annoying git and wanted to be friends with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry must have let his thoughts show in his body language and facial features because as he gave a questioning look to Ginny as to why she hadn't followed her mother's example, he received a sad smile of comprehension from her. Just before she threw the Floo powder in the fireplace and clearly but sadly said "The Burrow", Ginny mouthed two words that made Harry's heart sink, 'Me too'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please leave a review!


	2. Invitations

x

The Golden Phoenix Society

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, etc

Adopted from katac

"Speech"

"_Telepathy"_

_:Parseltongue:_

_Thoughts__/ __emphasised __words_

Ages: Harry 6, Ginny 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two: Birthday Invitations

…10 Months Later…

He was once again about to be remaindered just how they cared about him. None at all, and Elliot would call him a squib at every opportunity.

His mother, father and brother, like all of the previous years, were returning from Hogwarts today to prepare the Manor for celebration of Elliot Potter's sixth birthday, not Harry and Elliot's birthday, _Elliot's_ birthday. As far as the wizarding world was concerned, Harry didn't exist, which suited him just fine because people wouldn't be reminding him of being related to the idiot he had for a brother. Absolute dread filled his mind each time that July 31st rolled around, because it was the one time a year where his limelight loving parents would come to Potter Manor and ignore his very existence.

As soon as they arrive he would hear his younger twin brother saying what he wanted as presents loudly. It was eight in the morning and he could already hear Elliot's extravagant birthday demands and Lily Potter decorating the Manor with the help of the house-elves, occasionally checking that her baby boy was happy.

"I want a Cleansweep 7, a new practice Quidditch set, red and gold robes too…," Harry's ears were tuned out by the time he had heard about the robes. However, he could still hear the voice which only stopped to take a breath. Not wanting to be surrounded by evidence that Elliot was spoilt beyond reason and to escape his brother's cruelty, he ran to the one place that only he went near, the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking deeper into the trees and other plantae he could hear what sounded like a person shouting in desperation. Looking around and finding not even a centaur, he looked down.

_:Help! Someone help me! I'm dying,:_ Harry couldn't see anybody except a small snake that was thin, sea green and roughly a foot long.

_:Where are you hurt?:_ he asked kindly.

_:My back is bleeding severely,: _it answered hurriedly, turning so that Harry could see the wound. Upon discovering the injury was no more than a deep cut, probably from a predator hunting for breakfast, Harry took the snake inside and snuck past his family, slipping into the library where he spent much of his time.

Upon gently laying the snake onto his brown muggle jacket which was on his favourite armchair, Harry darted to the bookshelves. Looking at the healing books he pulled out one based on animal healing. Placing an alarm charm on the door he turned to the small snake and began following the instructions with explicit focus.

_:You are a speaker,:_ the snake said, it wasn't a question but a statement.

_:What do you mean I'm a speaker? I'm speaking plain English,:_ Harry asked completely confused about the situation because as far as he was concerned Lily, James and Elliot couldn't speak the snake language.

_:You think you are, but you're using Parseltongue, we're communicating using the language of the snake,:_ it answered with a hint of gratitude.

_:I go by the name Saran and haven't had a master to bond with, would you grant me the honour of bonding with you?: _said Saran, looking Harry in the eye.

Harry was speechless, the only beings that were kind to Harry were the house elves of Potter Manor and of the brief time he'd known her, Ginny Weasley. He was taken by surprise that an animal would wish to spend the rest of its life with him, he could only nod dumbly. His eyes bulged upon the epiphany he was speaking Parseltongue.

_:Thank you human, but I must ask what your name is,:_ Saran enquired gratefully as it slithered forward.

_:Harry. My name is Harry,:_ he answered in his head and watched as Saran climbed up his leg and wrapped around his wrist. Sneaking past his family once more Harry ventured deeper into the forest with Saran wrapped around his waist. Once they'd found a good place Harry eagerly began learning the basics of Parselmagic from Saran, after she'd claimed her master couldn't be ignorant about such a magic.

Saran taught Harry that Parselmagic focused on healing magic beyond the knowledge and ability of ordinary wizards. Not only that but Parselmagic could be used in battles such as defensive and offensive spells against witches and wizards consuming less magic from the magical core compared to spells that were taught at Hogwarts.

Mentally having a conversation with Saran, his new familiar, Harry grudgingly returned back to the manor and quickly retreated to one place where no one would be during a birthday party of the Boy-Who-Lived, the library, to try a difficult but interesting spell, the Patronus charm, he'd recently read about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny watched in the lounge room of the Burrow as her family ran around the home making as much fuss as a family planning a wedding. Full of worry whether or not Elliot Potter would like or approve of their selected clothes and presents. For another twenty minutes her brothers and parents continued to act like they were chickens with their heads cut off, while she sat on the sofa waiting to leave.

Eventually everyone was finally ready and jumping into the fireplace yelling "Potter Manor!" with the expressions of children receiving Christmas presents early. Her mother jumped into the fireplace and with a quick glance towards Ginny held her hand out for her daughter.

When Molly had a firm grip on Ginny she shouted, "Potter Manor!" and began spinning in a rapid circle. Upon arriving Molly let go of her only daughter instructing her to have fun, before dashing towards the crowded dining room.

The Weasleys were commonly known to not be very wealthy but on July 31st every year they would splurge on a present to give the Boy-Who-Lived each. Last year Ginny had gone to the effort to spend the money her mother gave her for the present on something that she thought Elliot would like. However apparently she had been wrong and the cruel kid had crushed it in front of her when they were alone upstairs. Not wanting to have to go through that again Ginny went shopping for something that Harry was bound to like; books on Occlumency and Legilimency.

The boy already had a decent repertoire of spells and could create modified versions for crying out loud so she asked the owner of Flourish and Blotts for books a person who was an excelling third year in Hogwarts with flying colours and was a bookworm would like.

With no interest in meeting the Boy-Who-Lived if she had a choice, Ginny walked around the Manor and saw the many Boy-Who-Lived worshippers pushing and shoving, trying to get a glimpse of Elliot Potter. Remembering the lonely look on Harry's face nearly a year ago when she accidentally wound up at Potter Manor instead of home, she walked up to the cake in the kitchen to see if it had both names on the icing, but to her disappointment she only saw _'Happy Birthday Elliot' _and _'Our hero'_. Kind of predictable, but it never helps to have no hope.

They hadn't included Harry's name on the cake, it was after all his birthday as well, maybe it was an accident or there was a separate cake for Harry, she thought trying to be optimistic. Walking around the kitchen to settle on a wooden seat, Ginny soon found herself sprawled on the tiled floor, looking at the underside of the kitchen table.

"I'm really sorry for knocking you over Ginny," said Nanny the distressed house elf. Presumably because of the party the house elf wore a small dress like uniform with the Potter crest and her name adorned on each side of the clothing. Ginny knew a little about elves however she didn't understand why Nanny was made to wear this like the other Potter elves during a celebration. It didn't really make sense when other owners just had their elves wear the usual pillowcase whatever the occasion.

"Its fine Nanny, I wasn't watching were I was walking. Can I ask you something?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Of course Ginny, I'll answer your questions."

Deciding to be blunt about it Ginny asked, "Is there a cake or something for Harry? Is anybody celebrating Harry? I noticed that the cake on the table is only for Elliot,"

Nanny looked and seemed a little sad being asked that question, "No Ginny, Master and Mistress only wanted a cake for Master Elliot. We house elves are the only ones to celebrate his birthday,"

Ginny wanted to know a little more, but believed it to wiser if she left the house elf be. Walking out of the kitchen Ginny began moving through the crowds trying to find Harry, hoping that he hadn't been totally forgotten on his own birthday.

In regards to Elliot, Ginny just couldn't find it in herself to care and so continued searching for her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After searching for over an hour Ginny finally, and disappointedly, concluded that Harry was being ignored on his birthday. Come to think of it, no one except the house elves here seemed to realise it was Harry's birthday too. With a desire to change that, she began heading towards the staircase. Whilst stepping around the big groups of visitors and those wanting to see their hero, she began making her way towards the other end of the house where there was less people and a lot of stairs.

Reaching the top she turned the corner and saw a mop of jet black hair disappear into the room which she had played Exploding Snap with Harry nearly a year ago. Walking up to the closed door she watched as the light shone through the gap in the door frame. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Shouted the voice of the boy she sought.

This time like all of the previous attempts at the incantation she didn't think anything came of it. Knocking on the door, Ginny didn't have to wait long as the door opened, presumably by magic, as she hadn't received a greeting. Walking into the bedroom she watched as Harry braced himself and turned around but as he realised it was Ginny the braced shoulders and hardened face relaxed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry turned around and saw Ginny Weasley rather than an adult as he had anticipated to scold him for trying to use magic on purpose, relaxing his features and body. Giving the girl a brief hug Harry closed the door using the manor command "Close,"

"Why didn't you apply a muffling charm? Had you had that up when I knocked I wouldn't have heard you were yelling," she said curiously looking at his downcast eyes and unhappy face.

"I couldn't do it," he confessed, feeling quite the idiot for being incapable of it.

"I use that charm at home, so I can learn as much as I can without having family, or anyone really, hear any noise I make," she answered looking at the embarrassed boy. He felt slightly stupid that he hadn't pulled it off.

"Harry don't worry about it, you wouldn't have been able to cast that spell because you generally wouldn't need it here. I too find that I can't cast some spells. I struggle a lot with transfiguration spells, while you're good at them but have trouble with charms. Maybe because we don't have enough skill with some types yet or something," she speculated, trying to make him feel better. "I copied the muffling charm from Mum once. I regret waking the family up in the middle of the night a fair few times for a spell but it was worth it. Screaming at the top of your lungs at night can easily be covered by saying you had a nightmare," She explained to the now proud and amused Harry.

"If I woke the family in the middle of the night, James and Lily probably wouldn't be very forgiving and ignore me as always, and Elliot would make a drama about it. You're a smart one Ginny, screaming and calling it a nightmare is a pretty clever idea, considering how the loud the house would be during the day," he praised with pride. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, but downstairs with the others…" he added drifting into thought.

"That's exactly why I'm here Harry; every year Mum has us buy the Prat-Who-Lived a present and after what happened last year ... To put it simply he smashed mine in front of me. So from now on, he can have one less present, Elliot can get stuffed. I still had to pretend to buy one for him though," she stated looking at a slightly grim boy. "Harry, you know there is an upside to it don't you?" Ginny said and saw him turn confused "Oh honestly Harry, are you really that thick? _Accio_," she asked summoning the package, albeit slowly, she'd left by the door.

'"Occlumency and Legilimency: Mental Warfare,"' Harry read out loud. Looking up he said with a hint of incredulity in his voice, "Ginny are these for me?" she nodded "Really?" Seeing her nod again, "Thank you!" Harry beamed and pulled her into a hug that could give her Mum a run for her money but it was with reason, so she took it in stride.

"It was no problem, really," Ginny told him modestly. "Besides how could people know they weren't meant for the prat? _He is the Boy-Who-Lived after all_," She said the last bit in a vapid voice, sounding like a star-struck fan girl, which led to two children on the floor laughing their arses off. They knew full well that Elliot was incapable of the simplest of spells, not that anyone outside the Hogwarts faculty and adult Potters knew that.

_:If you and your friend don't calm down and stop tossing on the floor someone may come,: _Saran advised, which was soon followed by Ginny screaming in fear.

"Harry, why is there a snake on your bed?" Ginny fretted, shaking in fear at the sight of Saran.

"Oh, stand still for a second Ginny," she just nodded _"Serpens permanenti intellectus telepathic,"_ Harry chanted quickly.

_:Don't scream again, my hearing is quite sensitive,:_ Ginny flinched as she heard the foreign voice of a female in her head _:I am Saran, Harry found me wounded in the nearby forest. After healing me I asked him if I could bond with him as a familiar, having seen that he was one who cared for those aside from himself. I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't know Harry hadn't chanted the spell for you,: _apologised Saran sounding rather annoyed at the end, looking in Harry's direction who appeared a bit sheepish.

"Saran here is my only friend beside you," Harry said to Ginny. "As far as the wizarding world is concerned I don't exist, but you already knew that. It does get pretty quiet here though. My parents spend almost every day at Hogwarts, since they moved to train Elliot, and try to bring out his full potential," Harry said with a hint of familiarity.

Having already decided to spend her time with Harry, Ginny stood next to him and began to attempt producing a Patronus alongside him, but both to no avail. Wanting to have fun with another child her age, or a year older in this case, the pair of them stood in front of a mirror and took turns in transfiguring the other's face into the most humorous thing they could think of. The magical casting continued on into the night alternating between learning and fun, the activities ranged from potions to mock divination to Defence Against the Dark Arts. As they begun to magically wear themselves out the two children settled down.

They sat on the bed cross-legged talking about anything and everything. They also looked at the Flourish and Blotts catalogue that came with the books Ginny had purchased. The Animagus guide had caught Harry's attention, but he wasn't going to say anything to Ginny until he'd learnt and was capable of transforming, so he could teach her and with minimal problems. He would need to manage to trick the ministry into believing that James Potter brought the book if Harry was ever to get his hands on it. _After all, James is considered as the father of the Boy-Who-Lived, and nobody wants to upset the Potters by not giving him what he wants …_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At seven pm the children started to grow tired and made their way down to the dining room to find the place and other surrounding rooms appeared as though they'd been hit by a tornado. Upon this discovery Ginny was rather upset her mother had forgotten to retrieve her before leaving Potter Manor.

They then retired to Harry's room to sleep, giving Ginny his bed, Harry cast the _Geminio_ to conjure a second one and pushed it to the other side of the room. Too tired to change into a pair of pyjamas, both children crashed on top of their beds, and slept well into the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling the unusually soft surface under her and the sight of Saran on the end of the bed, Ginny lifted her head and looked around to find herself in a rather bare bedroom except for the bookcase and the plain bedside table with seven small journals. Out of the corner of her eye she saw pale skin be replaced by a mop of black, messy hair. Looking down Ginny saw that Harry had rolled over on the conjured bed in the opposite corner of the room.

Sensing that she would be needing food soon, she slid off the bed and walked down to the kitchen to seek out Nanny. Looking around the kitchen Ginny spotted a clock indicating it was nine in the morning. Boy had she slept in.

"Nanny, Nanny are you here?" called out Ginny, she got a response almost instantly and jumped in surprise when Nanny apparated in front of her.

"How can I help you Ginny?" asked the eager elf, now dressed in the usual rag.

"What's Harry's favourite breakfast? I was hoping to surprise him with a breakfast in bed today," She explained

"Master Harry loves blueberry pancakes with maple syrup," was the reply.

"Could you make a large, blueberry pancake then cut the words 'Happy Birthday, Harry' out of it and add maple syrup on top please? I'll just have normal pancakes with maple syrup for breakfast," Ginny requested, crossing her fingers

"No problem Ginny, they will be ready and cooked in five minutes," saying this, the elf scurried off to begin.

Going to the bathroom, Ginny passed Harry's room and seeing he was still asleep, she cast the silencing charm so she wouldn't wake him whilst washing. Quickly pulling off her red top and skirt, seeing that they needed cleaning, she used _Tergeo _before continuing. Of the few possessions that were Harry's, Ginny noticed the majority were emerald, so she transfigured the clothes into an emerald green dress that she'd seen Mrs. Potter wearing in a photo where she'd held Harry lovingly, which he kept in his room.

Having a shower as quickly as possible, Ginny dressed, dashed down to the kitchen and called Nanny before she was about to deliver the pancakes.

"Nanny could I deliver those please?" she panted whilst catching her breath. Five seconds later, Ginny turned and headed up the stairs delivering a special breakfast. Cancelling the spells she'd casted earlier she walked into the room and lightly nudged his shoulder, helping the half asleep boy up, she carefully placed the tray in his lap.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," she said softly before sitting on the opposite end of the bed taking her plate into her lap.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Feeling a light nudging, Harry began to sit up with his eyes still closed. Once he was up, he felt some weight being placed on his lap. Opening his eyes to look down, Harry saw a tray with a plate holding a large blueberry pancake with the words 'Happy Birthday, Harry' cut out and maple decorating the plate.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Ginny softly said with a plate of her own at the end on the bed.

Harry felt so touched that all he could muster was a weak "thank you" to Ginny. Eating his breakfast, he looked over at Ginny and saw that she had refreshed herself and transfigured her clothes into a dress, but not just any dress, but one that was his favourite colour and design as the one his mother wore in the past and in his favourite photo. Once finished, Harry hugged her trying to convey his thanks through the simple action. As he tightened the hug for a moment he could have sworn a spell had hit him, but passed it off as static energy.

"You're welcome, Harry. I woke earlier and thought that you at least deserved a breakfast in bed. I thought it would make you happy," Ginny said as they broke apart.

Ginny could have sworn that she saw a tear trickle down his left cheek.

"Why?" was all Harry said through his slow falling tears as he sniffled a little.

Holding his elbows and looking him dead in the eye "You're my friend," she said simply, which tipped the scales of Harry's control, and for a few minutes he sobbed.

He rubbed the tears away as though they evil, making Ginny frown for a second.

"Thank you,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. I love reviews!


	3. Karma

x

The Golden Phoenix Society

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, etc

Adopted from katac

"Speech"

"_Telepathy"_

_:Parseltongue:_

_Thoughts__/ __emphasised __words_

Ages:Harry 7, Ginny 6

Chapter Three: Karma!

26 August 1987…

Six year old Ginny Weasley stood at the window of her room fuming about her twin brothers. They'd chosen her to be the victim of their latest prank, which involved turning her into a clown from head to toe this morning. It was midnight by now with eight of nine Weasleys asleep. Carefully, Ginny crept down the many stairs and to the fireplace.

Quietly taking a pinch of Floo powder she clearly but quietly incanted "Potter Manor,"

Stepping out of the Potters' fireplace she tripped over what felt to be an invisible piece of taut rope, and landed face first on the wooden floor creating a loud racket. Recovering, albeit slowly, Ginny quickly hid herself in the darkest corner of the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, several floors up, a seven year old Harry Potter had woken to the feeling of his bed frame shaking and a wave of emotion hit him as he heard the sound of a person landing on the floorboards in the living room. _'If the Aurors at the ministry had any idea I'd set up a charm on my bed to wake me up when a person enters Potter Manor, which recharges every time, those Aurors would call me the next Alastor Moody,'_ he thought with a quiet chuckle.

"_Notitia Homenum revelio_," he muttered zeroing in on the living room with his mind's eye.

_It's Ginny, what is she doing here at this hour?_ Harry was slightly miffed at her waking him up in the middle of the night. However he quickly squashed down his irritation as he noted from the spell that she was in a right foul mood. Apparating into the living room and looking at the general direction where he knew Ginny was hidden, he softly called out, still sleepy, "Ginny why did you leave the Burrow and come here at this time of the night?"

After a moment's hesitation, Ginny slowly came out from the shadows. From the moonlight streaming through the window, Harry saw the results of what he rightly guessed were the results of Fred and George's latest prank.

"Fred and George stole Mum's wand and did this to me. Dad was at work and Mum didn't seem to have the time to remove it," she confirmed in a quivering voice, barely holding back tears as she gestured to herself.

Seeing that she was on the verge of crying Harry walked up to her and engulfed the girl in a hug, crumbling the last vestiges of resistance as she cried into his shoulder for a good five minutes until she had run out of tears to shed. The whole time he'd felt as though he should be the one crying. _Weird._

"And the worst part is that I spent the whole day deep in the forest near my house crying and nobody tried to find me. I went home just after sunset and everybody was worry-free; fussing, having fun or causing trouble. Nobody noticed when I walked into the house, especially in this stupid outfit and face painted white, the only thing they paid attention to were twin flashes and the sight of Fred and George dangling by their ankles outside," Ginny explained with a light sniffle as she spoke.

To have your family ignorant of your presence or absence for an entire day, and for them to not have the slightest pathetic excuse to justify it shocked Harry beyond belief. His family could say that Elliot needed more attention, training and care than Harry, since he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but the Weasleys didn't have even that excuse. The Weasleys were the largest wizarding family in his generation that he knew about. With seven children, there was no excuse for a mother to forget one. Harry could feel the magic of the emergency portkey which Molly had turned Ginny's necklace into. If Molly hadn't activated the port key yesterday to summon her daughter, then Ginny would be better off with Harry than at the Burrow right now.

"Have you eaten anything at all today Ginny?" he asked the girl when she seemed to have calmed down somewhat. Ginny shook her head in response and began walking to the lounge. Harry hoped that she did not burst into tears again.

He wasn't very comfortable around crying people as he knew next to nothing about dealing with them, nor did he have much experience around people period. It was even worse when they held onto him when they cried, he decided as he looked at his damp shirt. At least Nanny and the other house-elves cried into their outfits, not that they did cry very often.

Cautiously following Ginny, he watched warily as she settled herself down onto the lounge with her tear stained face resting on a soft pillow. Not knowing what else to do he did the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm just going to get Nanny to cook something up and I'll be back, ok?" Food seemed to be a good enough place to start. Harry was relieved when she looked up at him and simply nodded and did not burst into tears again.

"Nanny,"

"Master Harry, what can I do for you?"

"Ginny's a bit upset about her family at the moment and came here, could you make something for her? Ginny hasn't eaten anything today," Harry explained to the loyal elf. Nanny silently disapparated to fulfil her master's orders leaving Harry alone with Ginny. What happened today was pretty severe considering that Charlie – her over-protective brother – should have noticed Ginny's absence since most of her time at the Burrow involved him making sure she wasn't doing anything dangerous when he was back from Hogwarts on holidays.

From what Ginny told Harry about Charlie, he was the only one that would allow Ginny's on his broom but not without him with her, as she said, over-protective. So much for that after today though. Walking into the kitchen Harry saw Nanny cooking up an omelette.

"Nanny could you take the meal out to Ginny? She's in the living room resting," Harry would have carried the plate to Ginny himself under normal circumstances, but right now, he was leery of doing so considering Ginny wasn't in the best mental condition and prone to cry at the moment. Harry didn't know how to deal with crying people, he was never around people very much at all.

"No problem, Master Harry, I will," responded the slightly tired but eager elf before popping away with a whisper.

Steeling himself, Harry walked back to the living toom where Ginny was devouring the omelette Nanny had prepared and just finished seconds ago. He cautiously went to sit down beside her. Harry was tempted to crack a joke about her hunger but thought better of it.

Sitting down he saw that pendant Ginny had told him about, hanging on the chain slightly in front of her shirt, whilst she was eating for the first time in twenty four hours. As far as Harry's seven year old mind was concerned, any mother who cared about her children would search for the missing child instead of simply using a portkey to summon them. So he discretely cancelled the spell that'd been in place. Upon seeing that she'd finished her meal Harry thought that she could use a bit of cheering up.

"Have you released the twins yet or are they sleeping upside down?" he queried tentatively, not wanting to tread into anything too sensitive.

"No they're still hanging, how they have fallen asleep on their own is beyond me…Mum probably stunned them or something," She remarked thoughtfully.

"Well it's nearly half past one in the morning you better get some sleep, I might have an idea to wake your Mum out of her daze but it'll have to wait until later in the morning,"

Simply nodding in agreement, Ginny began to stand up but was stopped by Harry. Putting his hand on her left shoulder he apparated the pair of them into his room. Casting _Geminio_ on the bed, he levitated the copy into the opposite corner. Shortly after, turning to Ginny he cast _Finite Incantatem_, reversing the spells Fred and George had used on her for their amusement, turning the clown outfit back into the girl's pyjamas.

His work done, Harry shortly settled into bed to go back to sleep. He jumped slightly when he felt Ginny climb into his bed rather than the one he conjured, he spent a moment wondering why she did that before shrugging to himself and closing his eyes, trying to sleep. Perhaps she just needed to be with somebody she knew who cared about her. He certainly wasn't used to having another person in his bed before.

He pondered at Ginny's reaction towards being ignored. At first, he did not understand why she was so hurt by her family ignoring her. _After all, his family did that to him all the time!_

He didn't mind that really. It gave him the freedom to do anything he wanted. Sure he wished that his parents showed him at least a small amount of love and paid a bit of attention to him as they did with Elliot. A small part of him resented his brother and wished that Elliot had not survived that attack, but over time, Harry had slowly become used to being ignored. He didn't have much of an attachment anymore towards his family, thanks to them being distant with him, so he did not mind it.

Then, in a rare burst of insight and maturity, Harry came to the conclusion that Ginny had reacted the way she did because she, unlike him, was used to being loved and receiving some attention from her parents and brothers. He supposed that it was the withdrawal of this attention that had caused her to break down. Sort of how he felt when his favourite teddy was stolen when he was three (He was sure that it was Elliot, but he did not know where that brat had put it).

Figuring that this was the reason, Harry turned around, facing Ginny, who had fallen asleep by then, and finally succumbed to Morpheus' realm, unconsciously snaking an arm around the younger girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the Order meeting held at Grimmauld Place Molly Weasley pulled Sirius Black, who often played pranks on her twin boys and said twins returning the favour enthusiastically, aside hoping to resolve the latest one he pulled on them.

"Black, I put up with the mayhem you cause at my house but this time it has gone too far," Molly Weasley began her long planned rant. She did not know, nor did she care that she had gained an audience due to a little bad timing. Members who had places to be such as Mad-eye, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Marlene McKinnon, amongst others had already left but the other Order members remained, quite curious to what Sirius had done to land himself in hot water with the Weasley matriarch this time.

"Not long after sunset I see blinding flashes and Fred and George are dangling by an ankle NINE METRES IN THE AIR OUTSIDE IN MY BACKYARD!" she finished the sentence with her famous screech. "Don't try to talk your way out of it because that was your signature prank at Hogwarts. Whether you like it or not, you're coming to the Burrow to get them down," Molly demanded fiercely.

As Molly continued her ranting, Sirius went into a world of his own trying to figure out how a trap he hadn't planted had his as well as James' signature spell at Hogwarts. Looking over Molly's shoulder he saw James give a congratulating smile and Remus trying to understand why Sirius was confused.

"…and you're not leaving until their down!" she assured hotly with her face red covered in fury. From his years of experience at being shouted at and being lectured by irate members of the Hogwarts staff, McGonagall chief among them, Sirius knew that Molly had reached the end of her spiel. So he nodded dumbly and apparated to the Burrow.

As soon as he arrived at the Weasley household he saw four redheaded children aging from six to fourteen looking up at the eight year old twin pranksters high in the air dangling by an ankle. Pointing his wand to the first of the two he yelled for good measure "_Liberacorpus!_" However all it achieved was shaking the boy as though he were a towel on the washing line, billowing in the wind.

"Get. Them. Down" Mrs. Weasley growled dangerously, just behind him.

Not knowing what else to do Sirius pulled out his two way mirror and said "James Potter". Ten seconds later James Potter's face appeared in the mirror "Prongs, I really need your help over at the Burrow. You heard what happened and I can't get them down, I've tried yelling _Liberacorpus _but all that did was shake them," Sirius explained hoping James would come.

"Alright Pads I'll be there a minute," was the reply.

"Thanks Prongs,"

James Potter tried all he could think of, but each attempt only angered Mrs. Weasley more each time until she wanted very much to wring the old Marauders' necks. Using his mirror James asked Remus to give it a try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was reluctant to demand an apology from her brothers, but it was only Harry's insistence that she was going back. He made a deal that he would go with her but under a disillusionment charm. Harry had recently learnt why he'd been having issues with charms and hadn't since then.

"Instead of an apology, how about we give them and your mother a guilt trip instead? It would be more effective too, all you have to do is hang out here at the Manor until they get their act together. You'd get the added benefit of learning magic with me too," Harry suggested as he felt a sadness that wasn't his own rolled through him like waves.

Apparating Ginny and himself to the Burrow, the pair appeared not too far from the commotion caused by many adults and the entire Weasley family sans Ginny trying to get the twins down. Taking cover behind a copse of trees near the makeshift Quidditch pitch, they made sure they couldn't be seen. A brief nod at Ginny, Harry watched as the twins plummeted into a puddle of mud which had been grass not seconds ago; courtesy of Harry.

Ginny pretended not to have seen Harry's wounded look when they'd been looking at all the people, but she wouldn't forget it.

"How come the mud isn't coming off?" she commented curiously, looking at him.

He just grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus tried all he could and didn't get anywhere with the twins. "Sirius, what did you just do?'" he asked looking at the newly filthy boys.

"I don't know what happened!" he objected defensively "I haven't set any traps for the twins in weeks. It wasn't me, if it was, I wouldn't have Molly out for my blood right now, and I'd rather be at work than here," Sirius reasoned in a tone that convinced Remus. _Just._

"Alright, I'll believe you this time," He said accepting what he heard. He watched as the family did their best to try and make the boys more comfortable. Molly earlier declared she was going to make Black's life miserable if he didn't get her sons down.

Suddenly Remus heard something from far off, which he was sure that the others hadn't thanks to his enhanced hearing as a werewolf. It was the sound of out of control laughter, two young children, male and female to be exact.

Wondering who it could be, Remus spun around and did a head count, eleven: Eight Weasleys, one Potter, one Black and himself- _wait, didn't the Weasleys have seven children?_ The girl, Ginny if he wasn't wrong, was missing from the group. Why wouldn't she be here taking it out on the twins? Continuing to ponder possible reasons, Remus eventually let it pass, thinking she was inside.

Since it was lunchtime already, Molly invited the marauders inside for lunch where she made filling meals for all. Remus still had yet to see Ginny present. Deciding to sniff around he did just that. What Remus found made him worry about the girl; her scent was over a day old and Molly or the other children hadn't said a thing. Lunch went off without a hitch and all present tucked in talking about the twins getting pranked by an anonymous person.

After cleaning up once the boys were finished wolfing down the sausage sizzle Remus brought up Ginny's absence when all others were outdoors, probably playing Quidditch.

"Molly, where is your youngest? I haven't seen Ginny all day. Not even at lunch. The most recent scent I could pick up is almost a day old", he spoke clearly looking at the woman sitting in a chair charming her sink to clean the dishes. The woman just nodded at Remus and left to do a quick sweep through the house to find said daughter, but she came back empty handed. She easily passed it off as her daughter sulking as she was normally wont to do because she wasn't allowed on a broom. Her sons had played Quidditch the day before whilst her daughter was to help her cleaning the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days passed, soon turning into weeks and Ginny was still nowhere to be found. After a fortnight of no Ginny, along with trying all her tricks including the portkey necklace, a very worried Molly told the Order about the extended absence of her daughter.

About to leave the room as the Order members dispersed, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and was shortly guided to an empty room by Remus Lupin who was in a foul mood.

"Molly how could you?" he seethed struggling to restrain from yelling. "Don't give me that dumb look, Molly. If it hadn't been for the twins' misfortune two weeks ago you wouldn't even know if your daughter was missing. If I hadn't been there you wouldn't have noticed," The rage on his face continued to make itself known as his skin turned red.

"Don't give me any excuses, because trying to reason with me that you needed to meet and finally met Elliot Potter is important is bullshit. Family is the most important thing, and failing to notice Ginny's absence is inexcusable, even if you met Elliot that day. Surely you would have noticed at breakfast the day after but you didn't! Why was that? I'll tell you why! You were still in a daze about something you should have gotten over twenty fours before!" he finished before pacing the room, frustrated.

X XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sneaking around Grimmauld Place to see how Mrs Weasley was going Harry heard the voice of his godfather and slowly crept towards the source.

Harry knew Remus was easily angered when discussing care of members in any family because nobody deserves to go through what people believed Ginny Weasley went through. However the young wizard knew the real reason was that Remus believed he could never have family and wanted existing families he befriended such as the Weasleys and the Longbottoms to have no suffering members. Remus didn't stick his nose in too far and act like a muggle social worker but just enough to show parents their issues and left them to it to resolve the problems themselves. His godfather once tried with the Potters a few months after Elliot became famous, only to leave the house drowning in despair.

Pocking his head around the corner Harry took in the scene as Remus watched as Molly nodded with a slight look of shame and realization and left heading to the apparition point and disappeared.

Harry was aware that Remus tried to point out to his parents about their since Halloween 1981. He knew because he'd been eavesdropping around the age of two when the 'Potter Family' and Remus had met for the first time since that dreadful night for dinner, after the dinner Remus didn't go looking for his godson. Harry heard a few words that he could not make out, that were whispered followed by Remus sobbing. Peering into the room, the boy saw a teary James give Remus a hug as they both disappeared.

Ever since then, whenever Remus visited Potter Manor he never came near Harry's room again. Heartbroken, Harry wished with all his might that Remus could never find him, accidentally triggering his magic which made his wish into reality and masked his scent. A year or so later, he had found out about the improvised spell and what it did. However, he did not make any attempt to undo it.

He didn't understand why his godfather would no longer seek him out, or didn't want to be anywhere near something that would remind him of Harry. Often he'd played in the general vicinity of his room and library-the places he spent nearly all day. As for ignoring the scent of Harry in the living room before the introduction of the anti-scent spell, Harry was clueless.

Although he didn't understand what was happening he didn't go questioning it, because James and Lily never seemed to notice him. Strangely when James, Lily and Elliot moved to Hogwarts Remus never visited Potter Manor again. Tonight he was going to find out, he decided, upon seeing the opportunity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Molly had left Remus alone, Harry cast the _Flagrate_ charm and made the words _'Hypocrite, my dear godfather?' _appear in front of Remus along with a ghostly white coloured 'H.J.P' Flagrate. Stunned Remus looked around for the source but no one was in the room.

"Harry?" he asked slowly, not knowing what to think or believe.

Letting a chuckle escape his lips sounding like a baby's laugh, he made the next sentence appear "Who else could it be, Moo'ey,"

"Where are you, Harry? Prongs said his Prongslet died," Remus doubted grimly

WHAT! That's cruel! Telling him his godson is dead! Harry mentally raged _"In a way __Prongslet__ did die,"_ _How long had it been since he was called that?_

"What do you mean Harry?" the werewolf spoke to the Patronus, not knowing who to address the question to.

_"1981, Halloween,"_

"James told me you were murdered by Voldemort,"

_"Answer this for me, why didn't you go to my funeral? Or visit my grave? Why didn't you, why?"_ Harry knew full well there had been neither of these.

"I couldn't muster myself to,"

_"That's pathetic, Remus,"_

"I know and I'm sorry cub,"

_"Will you do something for me Moony," _he casted hoping, wishing…

"Anything," Remus vowed sincerely.

_"Find my grave in Godric's Hollow and visit the Potter library in a month's time at this hour,"_ Harry hoped that the requests wouldn't be too suspicious.

_"Goodbye Godfather, I must return to my supposed afterlife. I can't keep Nanny waiting, she'll worry,"_

"Isn't that your mum's and dad's elf's name, cub?" Remus asked, confused

_"Yes. Go to the Potter library in a month's time at this hour, not early or late or the magic won't work and you'll have to wait another month to talk,"_ Saying that, Harry cancelled the initials Flagrate after saying,_ "I must go,"_ and with that the red sentences disappeared.

Knowing that Remus wouldn't say anything to anyone and leave things be, Harry returned to Potter Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Ginny, what's wrong, I thought you were meditating?" he asked looking at the girl in question.

"I saw what happened at Grimmauld Place between you and Remus, Harry," she answered looking up only to meet two curious emerald eyes.

"But how?" he countered looking at his best friend.

"I don't know why but for some reason I was pulled out of my meditation and saw what happened," she replied, confused. "I hope things get better for you Harry. I really do," Ginny commented as she gave him a short hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Making Amends

x

The Golden Phoenix Society

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, etc

Adopted from katac

"Speech"

"_Telepathy"_

_:Parseltongue:_

_Thoughts__/ __emphasised __words_

Ages: Harry 7, Ginny 6

Chiyu- In chapter 3 Harry made himself invisible with the disillusionment charm and used _Flagrate_ to communicate. As for where people are living are as follows; Harry at Potter Manor, James/Lily/Elliot at Hogwarts, Godfathers at their own homes.

Spear-of-the-doomed- I like that idea.

Professor Chris- Thanks I'll fix that. Harry's the eldest son for the record.

Timmm- Yeah I intend the story to be long.

Chapter 4: Making Amends

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…2 Weeks later…

It was the middle of the night and asleep in his bed was Harry, who was dreaming lucidly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_In a bedroom at Potter Manor, a seven year old boy was sitting cross legged on his bed meditating. In his mind's eye, Harry could see an almost dreamlike forest. Perched on separate branches of a tree right in front of him were two phoenixes; one was silver, and one golden. The golden phoenix, glanced at the silver one before shortly taking flight and landing on the same branch, joining the other phoenixes._

_There was something different about the silver phoenix. She, for Harry was convinced it was a girl, seemed a little curious and was avidly examining her surroundings. Her eyes were chocolate brown instead of the usual black. Taking control of the golden phoenix's body, his assumed Animagus form, Harry made to jump down onto a lower branch spreading his wings as he did, causing him to glide through the forest. Spotting a small lake slightly towards the left Harry adjusted his wings accordingly, shortly landing sloppily, albeit injury free, near the shore of the lake. _

_Looking into his reflection in the water, he saw that his feathers were mainly gold with some silver feathers scattered here and there. His eyes too weren't the typical black of a phoenix's but an exotic emerald green. The unusual eye colour made him think back to the other phoenix he had just left behind with the brown eyes._

_Deciding to try his luck, Harry imagined himself flashing back to the tree with the brown-eyed phoenix. It took over fifteen minutes to accomplish, much to Harry's disappointment. So much for flashing being faster than apparition._

_He eventually concluded that he because wasn't a human, it naturally made it a bit harder to learn due to the magic being different. _

_Searching but not spotting the phoenix he sought, Harry signed disappointed. Closing his eyes he imagined the unusual phoenix and felt a pull which insisted that it had flown in the opposite direction. Allowing the instincts of his form take over, the boy took flight and followed the pull dodging others in flight to avoid collision._

_After flying through the trees for roughly ten minutes he refocused his mind on the brown eyed phoenix to ensure that he was on the right track. The direction of the pull remained the same informing that he hadn't made a mistake. A short moment later, he saw an ocean and not far off to the right was the silver phoenix with the chocolate brown coloured eyes._

_The silver phoenix moved away a little, giving the two of them a bit more space as Harry approached her. The boy in phoenix form was glad to note that landing was much easier since this meant that he was beginning to get used to his Animagus form. Harry did not have time to celebrate this victory as he noticed that the other phoenix was slowly fading away. Thinking quickly, he hastily scratched the sentence 'What's your name'. _

_In the back of his head, he remembered from the book he'd studied that if an animal was fading while you were one yourself in meditation that they were actually human. The other phoenix began to scratch out a reply and only got as far as 'Gi' before she vanished._

_Taking in the fact she had eyes like Ginny and when answering him she had written 'Gi' before fading away, the seven year old came to the conclusion that the other phoenix was Ginny, his best and only friend. There was chance it wasn't Ginny and having a magical animal form was pretty rare, so Harry chose to remain quiet. _

_As he was about to take flight for landing practice, he was interrupted as he was suddenly pulled out of the body of the phoenix and back to reality. The last thing Harry saw, before he was completely sucked out, was the forest's edge._

_Harry speculated on whether or not the phoenix was Ginny briefly before giving up. He continued his meditation once he'd captured the image of her happy face in his mind and he soon restarted his Animagus meditation._

_Images of what he'd seen during the previous meditation suddenly started flashing quickly in his mind; the last image that flashed had nothing to do with the phoenix in the fir forest. It was an image of Ginny. Throughout the series of images Harry noticed that there was a feature that both the silver phoenix and Ginny shared; chocolate brown eyes. _

_Mentally slapping himself Harry deemed himself stupid for not realizing how the silver phoenix and Ginny had to be the same. During the time at the beach she'd written 'Gi' within the too-short-time she had to write her name._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Feeling a little groggy as though being woken from much needed sleep Ginny thought about the dream she'd had when fallen asleep during meditation. There had been many phoenixes in a fir tree forest, not only were they in colours such as gold and silver depending on gender but there'd been one golden phoenix with deep green eyes. Wanting to fill an empty stomach Ginny called Nanny and asked for breakfast to be made and soon after said meal was served. As she ate many thoughts swirled in her mind and begun creating possible theories._

_Meanwhile in his room and unable to control his excitement, Harry got up and snuck in his friend's room, slipped in quietly and turned to approach Ginny. What he saw wasn't what he'd been expecting; rather than his redheaded friend on the bed meditating he saw the exact same silver phoenix with chocolate eyes standing on a corner post of the bed. Walking slowly up to it Harry softly said the name of his friend._

_"Ginny is that you?" he asked in wonderment. Although he didn't receive an answer, a second later he found himself standing in front of a joyful Ginny, who threw herself on him repeating a sentence that made him proud._

_"I did it, Harry. I did it," she crowed a few times before letting go._

_Visualising his body turning into a golden phoenix with a few silver feathers and his eyes Harry was soon looking at his friend's shins. Stepping back a metre or two Harry looked at her pleased and excited face imagined his phoenix-self perched on her shoulder, a burst of flames later he felt his feet on Ginny's soft shoulder. Remembering that the phoenix was a creature of healing Harry transformed back to human and explained to Ginny the properties of a phoenix._

_"Phoenix tears can be used in creating healing potions and if used on a person straight from the phoenix itself willingly, injuries will close up, the effects from poisons reversed. The song of the phoenix can calm people down too," he shared his knowledge with her._

_"Harry are you proposing that we fly to St Mungo's and heal the injured in our Animagus forms?" she inquired._

_"Exactly, if we do it we'll be able to relieve many people and the Healers. Also we can get you out of here earlier than planned, besides we will have the chance to practice flying, landing and flaming. Towards the end of the book I gave you since we arrived it mentioned telepathy is possible if any two people have the same form," Harry continued._

_"Let's go get this over and done with, I wanna be home for my birthday," She replied eagerly. The pair transformed into their phoenix forms and flamed away from the guest room Ginny used occasionally when she stayed over at Potter Manor._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_In the entrance hall of St Mungo's two great balls of fire twice the size of a Quaffle appeared in thin air three metres above the ground, startling the staff and the queue of waiting patients. As the conflagration died, two phoenixes, one with a solid gold plumage and the other with a silver plumage could be seen. The golden one flew higher and began circling the crowd singing a soothing song calming the shocked people whilst the silver phoenix landed on the shoulder of the last in line and began to freely allow tears to fall on the left ear of the person who had lost his hearing in what appeared to be a fight. _

_As the silver one cured those in the dwindling line of potential patients to be, the golden phoenix went to the front of the line and began doing the same. Once the line was no more, Harry and Ginny went from one ward to another, healing the patients residing there, sometimes working together to heal a patient._

_Reaching the ward 'Permanent Spell Damage' they spent a considerably longer time there comparatively. Arriving at the final bed which turned out to be the bed of Alice Longbottom, they saw the rest of the family was currently visiting. Via telepathy Harry informed Ginny in on how much harder Alice was going to be._

_"This isn't going to be easy Ginny, damage this bad will make everything else look like a Wingardium Leviosa," he point out, a little grim._

_"We've used loads of our magical reserves Harry we could pass out if we do Alice Longbottom. However I'm willing to risk it," she remarked in a determined tone_

_"I agree, besides we can't heal all in this ward and leave the Longbottoms to suffer. I hope we can," he responded_

_There was a sudden flash close to the pair landed on Alice's bed frame. "My my have you to been busy. The name is Fawkes; I'm Albus Dumbledore's phoenix and spend much of my time at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I won't reveal that you are Animagi, however I wouldn't recommend doing this again too soon. As for Alice Longbottom, Harry and Ginny, you are doing the right thing. If you lose consciousness you will remain in Animagus form, so there is no need to fear for your secret," said the voice of the experienced phoenix as he flamed in briefly._

_"Thank you, Fawkes," the pair said together telepathically as the fire phoenix flashed out._

_Suddenly another gold phoenix appeared on the frame of the bed and the voice of a woman spoke to them "Your intentions are admirable, thus the reason I was pulled here by Magic. I must tell you now that we will not be able to cure both of them, even with my help. Should you tire don't try to produce tears, there could be consequences. Heed my warning young-lings. Let's begin relieving this poor soul of its grief," _

_Setting to work, Harry, Ginny and the golden phoenix began dropping tears on the head of the comatose woman lying on the bed. They hadn't noticed the audience they had drawn, which consisted of every Order of the Phoenix, as they'd began working on one of the former and most valued members of their group. When Augusta notified the Order via many Patronus messages all members had rushed to St Mungo's to witness the 'awakening' of Alice Longbottom. _

_The Animagi and company were into their third hour when the audience were starting to believe a cure for the woman would be impossible, Harry and Ginny collapsed and fell from the bed frame. As they fell, they both burst into flames forming two ash piles on each side of Alice's head. Emerging from the ashes as chicks, the two Animagi clumsily waddled up to the woman's head, and in sync, tapped her temples. Alice immediately shot up into a seated position. _

_The golden phoenix straightened herself before looking at each of the two "I can feel Magic's pull young-lings. I won't be able to return unless Magic doesn't require my assistance. For now, goodbye. I hope to meet you again," and she was gone. Harry and Ginny passed out from the magical exhaustion and didn't see if their efforts had been successful._

_Feeling pain of a bird's beak pecking her temples, Alice shot up and said the first thing that she thought of "Merlin, have you lot taken an aging potion?" this caused the Order and a few Healers to laugh. "What's so funny that you would laugh Albus?"_

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Harry woke up a few hours later wrapped in warm sheets. Doing a quick inventory of his body, he noticed that he was in his Animagus form but was now a baby instead of a full grown phoenix. Opening his eyes he found himself staring at the face of a very much sane Alice Longbottom. "GINNY!" he chirped loudly startling both Alice and Ginny. _

_"Why are you shouting my name Harry?" Ginny replied a little agitated about Harry's method of waking her up. _

_"Open your eyes," he chirped a little hyper_

_"Why? I'm tired," she countered rather grouchy._

_"My, you're rather excited today, Gold. Thank you, both of you. Albus told me you poured your heart out healing me, I doubt you understand me though," Alice Longbottom said looking down at the phoenix she held within the sheets._

_"That's why, Ginny, we made it!" Harry said to his best friend, looking around the room which appeared to be a private room with no Healers. "There's only us and Alice, Ginny we should be honest with her and hurry outta here before we slip up," he said telepathically to Ginny who began wriggling out of the sheets so to reach the end of the bed with Harry not far behind._

_At the end of the bed Ginny quickly explained to Harry that she'd felt Dumbledore trying to use Legilimency on her while she was working on Alice last night and her belief Dumbledore wouldn't hesitate to do so on Alice which would reveal their secret._

_"In that case I think changing to human and bolting would be our best option because these chick phoenix bodies wouldn't get us far. We wouldn't make it out of this room with these bodies and our magic is too depleted to flame away," he suggested glumly._

_"When that clock strikes seven we go," Ginny replied leaving no room for negotiation. Twenty seconds later a seven year old boy and a six year old girl were seen being pursued by a woman looking to be in her late twenties from the permanent spell damage ward of St Mungo's. The woman shortly lost them as the pair turned a corner too many and the woman had to admit she was unfit._

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he woke and rubbing his eyes Harry looked around the room feeling a little confused. His mind overflowing with unanswered questions. Pushing everything aside for now he changed into a simple shirt and shorts before leaving to find Ginny for their morning run.

Once they'd had showers and breakfast the pair had moved to what had become Ginny's room in Potter Manor, with the Daily Prophet, Harry and Ginny were reading the article which spoke of a full grown golden phoenix's appearance in St Mungo's last night. The article seemed to make Ginny thoughtful and taking the opportunity to raise his nagging questions Harry spoke.

"Ginny, did you have any weird dreams last night? About St Mungo's, I mean," he asked, giving her his full attention.

"Yeah, I did. I dreamed that I had healed people in St Mungo's. You were there too," she replied raising her index to her lip as she looked towards the window beside them. "It's strange. The dream _felt_ different. As if I wasn't the only person there. Normally I see things happen from the sidelines, not interact with people. That's really odd, Harry," she continued before rubbing her lip, a habit Harry had seen her pick up from him.

"Me too!" he said in agreement, glad and also worried he wasn't the only one. "Maybe we should look into it?" he suggested as he fiddled with his robe. "Umm Ginny? I've been thinking about your family and you have been gone a while. Maybe it's time you go back," he recommended to get her thoughts off of the weird dream. "I'll look into it, okay?" he said kindly. "If I find anything I'll owl you straight away," Harry promised before giving her a quick hug.

Having been 'missing' for roughly two months Ginny returned to the Burrow hoping she could still celebrate with her family. However, she didn't show herself for half the day as she snuck around the Burrow and watched her family discreetly.

Upon arriving Ginny noticed that her mother had her head on and appeared rather sad, presumably due to Ginny's absence. Another change that she noticed was that the family looked out for each other no matter how busy or how high excitement was at the Burrow. Her father who couldn't simply just walk out of his office in the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts due to the family's financial state and he was required to work until five in the afternoon. He did however hug her and held her in an embrace for several minutes after arriving home, promising to never take any assumptions again.

"As soon as I saw the clock change this morning I got everyone dressed to look decent minus your dad because he was at work so we could start searching for you. And Ginny…Happy Birthday," wished her mum.

Looking around she could see that the family had done a rush job of decorating the house with photos of her and the sentence 'Happy Birthday Ginny' hanging all around the house. It was a pretty good job considering that they hadn't had much notice that they might be celebrating her birthday with her rather than with no birthday girl.

"We didn't have enough time to shop for gifts but we'll buy them later today. However I do have a cake baked and a few different candies from Honeydukes I know you love, I made the cake this morning while the boys searched when the clock said you were here. We did what we could to have your birthday half decent with the little time we had," Her mum explained while dad had been holding her.

Throughout the day her family spent time with her playing games such as two-aside Quidditch and Exploding Snap and many others.

At twelve the Weasley boys went to Diagon Alley to shop for gifts whilst Ginny and her mum went to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour then to Flourish and Blotts. As Ginny was browsing the shelves Molly saw that all Ginny was looking at were those which an Auror would use to study non-verbal casting.

"Ginny, those are extremely hard books and you still have five years until you're a first year. Non-verbal casting at Hogwarts starts in sixth year, eleven years before you'll be ready for using such magic, dear," a curious and concerned mother wondering why her daughter was looking at such advanced material.

"I was just looking Mum, the title caught my eye and I wanted to know a little. Besides I don't have a wand," Ginny responded with a voice of innocence and curiosity, she'd been tempted to tell on her brothers but let it slide. Her birthday went by quite quickly and she was happy that the family had grown so many brain cells since the scheme that had been concocted by Harry, Saran and herself.

Life was getting better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed, Ginny snuck outside to the orchards and idly wandered between trees, trying to think why Harry would have really sad times but try to hide it from her.

The next morning her mum took Ginny to St Mungo's for her 6-year-old vaccinations, and after her mum ducked out for the toilet. Ginny took her chance with both hands and hypothetically asked her Healer the question that had been nagging her for a while now. Needless to say, Ginny swore to herself to help Harry as much as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…2 Weeks later…

Hiding in the bush of Godric's Hollow cemetery, Harry watched as Remus searched for a non-existent grave. Harry continued to watch his godfather, who after casting the Point-Me Spell many times with no results before physically looking at the names on the tombstones, was standing there confused and a little worried. The man was clearly wondering why he couldn't locate the grave of his godson whom he'd spent little time with before he had been tasked with going underground to spy on and report werewolf activity for the Order before Voldemort was defeated by Elliot Potter.

After the defeat, Albus wanted Remus to continue reporting for seven months. By the end of which an enthusiastic godfather came to Potter Manor to reunite with Harry and his family. At the dinner table which had been served as soon as he arrived, Remus noticed that Harry was absent and all Lily and James spoke of was Elliot.

Asking why Harry was isolated from the others, Remus Lupin later left the dining room sobbing with James guiding him to the Apparition point and the pair of them shortly disapparated out of Potter Manor. An hour later James Potter reappeared and sat back down at the dinner table, joining his wife and son in a slightly sadder mood.

Casting a patronus, Harry directed it to fly onto the church roof and land on above the clock, the bright light drew the attention of Remus, making him look up at the clock under the phoenix patronus's feet. Seeing he'd successfully reminded him of the time Harry cancelled the spell, apparating into his room soon after. Dashing down to the fireplace, Harry cancelled all of his enchantments just as he heard a pop in the entrance hall. Surprised and with no time to run, he soundlessly apparated to the library.

Hastily casting his patronus once more he watched it fly for a moment before perching itself on top of a bookshelf. He soon heard the sound of a person walking up the stairs and approaching the library.

His godfather walked into the room and looked around until his eyes set on the phoenix patronus he'd seen in the graveyard before setting his eyes on someone he thought he'd never see.

At a loss of what to do he said all that he could manage "Harry?" A second later the phoenix vanished in a flash of light causing Remus to shut his eyes for a moment. Opening his eyes, Remus saw a miniature James Potter with the eyes of Lily Potter and the same age as Elliot Potter. Shocked to the core at the sight of the child Remus had long believed dead, the werewolf felt as though he couldn't move.

"You never found a grave because there wasn't one to begin with…," Harry explained as he looked at his godfather. "You're probably wondering about the lack of scent. When I saw you leaving Potter Manor after having dinner crying five years ago, well, I had unknowingly placed a spell on myself. I only found out recently,

"I'd felt that if I was going to be ignored, that people should seek me out properly rather than using their noses. I was a bit angry, but after what you said last month I forgive you," At the end of the last sentence Harry willed the anti-scent spell off his body and watched as Moony's eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm real Moony, your eyes aren't deceiving you and nor is your godson," it appeared that he'd pushed Remus over the edge as Harry witnessed Remus falling onto his knees and cry like there was no tomorrow. Doing the only thing he could think of Harry jumped into his godfather's lap and gave him the best hug he could manage in their current position. Listening to the Harry gently murmur a song Remus softly ran his hand over Harry's head before settling it on his back and returning the hug. Soon Harry stopped singing as he felt Remus relax and absently rubbing his back as the pair held each other.

"I admit that what I said at Grimmauld Place was rather harsh but I couldn't think of another way to organise a private time where nobody would walk in on us. Considering that you were crying and didn't call out my name five years ago I thought you believed I was dead, it seemed appropriate...I'm sorry," by then he was sitting in Remus' lap. As the crying subsided his godfather moved to the armchair before bringing Harry into a crushing hug which Harry returned eagerly.

"How is it that you can cast a patronus at such a young age, Harry?" asked a curious Remus Lupin.

Not wanting to go into detail he tried to be as vague as he could "I had plenty of time to study it," he said calmly. Remus nodded in understanding and then asked a question which he dreaded the answer of.

"Harry, I don't understand why James claimed that you had died when you are obviously alive. Why would he do that? And also, why aren't you with your parents at Hogwarts?" by now Remus could easily see Harry didn't want to answer but gave his godson a pressing gaze.

"I've never been to Hogwarts Remus, Potter Manor is the only place I've lived," he answered squirming a little trying to break free.

"You mean to say-," Remus began asking but was finished off by Harry

"- That they left me here to live with the elves," he finished bluntly causing Remus to become outraged about the Potters' ill treatment.

"WHAT? They did that! Treat MY cub like that! They should know better than that. Have they lost their heads in the limelight?" he yelled but simmered down slightly upon remembering it was Harry he was talking to.

"Apparently straight after Elliot became famous," Harry said, hating that he had to remember the time Nanny became maternal and the only being that cared at Potter Manor. That statement did it for Remus. For a moment later, the werewolf was red in the face with fury and yelling rhetorically at no one. Harry tried to explain the benefits being left alone gave him but Remus seemed to be ranting and not willing to stop soon. In the end Harry had to resort to a Silencing Charm on his godfather so he could say his bit.

"Remus, to put it simply, Elliot being around just reminds me of him being the spoilt git he is and James and Lily never see or hear me, just ignore me. Elliot calls me a squib when given the chance though," Once he'd said everything he cancelled the spell Remus calmed down but wasn't swayed in his opinion by the disapproving look on his face.

Taking Remus out to the backyard Harry believed in what Remus had explained but he didn't change his mind about his opinion, lying down on the grass the two talked about what had happened since they'd last seen each other, giving them plenty to talk about. Upon listening to Remus' story and learning that the werewolf was a strong Occlumens, Harry didn't hold back any information and spilt it all. Clinging onto Remus like he could disappear at any moment as he spoke.

Eventually they were quietly looking at the night sky at peace and reunited with a loved one they'd once believed had left them in one form or another. When Remus made to look at his godson whom he had an arm around, he discovered Harry had fallen asleep he took his cub inside and laid them both down on a soft lounge, soon succumbing to sleep himself.

Aware that keeping his revelation quiet from Padfoot and Prongs would be best to keep the friendship going and to prevent a potential fight, Remus decided to remain quiet. Moony, however, had a bone to pick with Prongs and was pissed off that a pack member lied about Moony's cub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Weird Dreams and Full-moon Fights

x

The Golden Phoenix Society

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, etc

Adopted from katac

"Speech"

"_Telepathy"_

_:Parseltongue:_

_Thoughts__/ __emphasised __words_

Ages: Harry 7, Ginny 6

Robert-19588- fantastic idea

Azphxbrd- I thought I'd made Neville more fortunate in this story

Alice22- being a werewolf he won't be able to go for guardianship. As for filing, the neglect it'd just get swept under the rug

Athenakitty- Harry will and Remus won't bother giving the lime-lovers another chance…Well, maybe.

Timmm- Thanks, nice to know you do

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Weird dreams and Full-moon Fights.

Harry woke at eight on a soft lounge he didn't remember settling on last night. Where Harry fell asleep didn't matter, it was just a trivial, unimportant question, however as long as Harry knew where he was when waking up he was satisfied. Last night Remus told Harry about the Marauders' life at Hogwarts and even how after graduation the monthly gathering continued to be hosted at the Shrieking Shack.

He'd been overjoyed to learn that Remus loved him.

Last night the revelation to Remus that Harry hadn't died as he'd long believed, had brought happiness to the werewolf, however during that revelation Remus had been red with fury, which had been well controlled, but that anger was bound to show itself once more at full moon.

"Nanny," he said calmly unlike the commanding voice some wizards used.

_POP_. "Could you get some breakfast ready? I'll be back in a few minutes," Harry requested kindly.

"Yes, Master Harry," _POP_.

Walking upstairs to his bedroom Harry telepathically informed Saran, who was in the forest hunting for prey, of his plans. With his familiar aware of his intentions, the young boy walked to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Soon after he returned to the ground floor and entered the dining room for his breakfast where, Harry noticed, Nanny was standing beside the plate waiting for him.

Nanny handed Harry a small piece of parchment and informed her master it was from Mr Lupin. Harry felt a tingle in his mind as he read the note and the image of a small cottage appeared in his mind. Thanking the elf he turned to his hot breakfast and thought of all the possible outcomes from the disappearing act they'd staged in the hope of showing the Weasleys how stupid they'd been.

Finishing his breakfast and a quick "Thank you" to Nanny, he apparated away to the Burrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arrival at the Burrow Harry could see Ginny and her family were busy with breakfast and hadn't heard the tell-tale sound of apparation. Not wanting to disturb them he silently dashed a fair distance away, where he then settled far within the orchard and began to meditate before slipping into a deep sleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Once again Harry could feel wind under his arms, no, not arms, wings._

_Soon he caught a decent tailwind and ascended high into the sky, beginning to learn how to exploit wind currents during flight. By the time he felt that he had made a decent improvement in his ability the sun was properly up in the sky. _

_Gliding down to Ginny's room Harry landed on the windowsill and began to tap his beak on the glass trying to get her attention while the girl was daydreaming. Turning around Ginny silently and magically opened the window, allowing Harry into her room who landed on the end of the bed before transforming to human and turning to face her._

_"Harry, how are you?" a genuinely surprised girl asked._

_"I'm fine, I was just been practicing the use of air currents as a phoenix a little while back. What about you?" he replied._

_"Nothing big really, that act we pulled a month ago has seemed to have done the job. The twins still pull the occasional mild joke but make sure the victim/s are fine, anyway it's really changed here 'cause everyone has seemed to have grown many brain cells," she happily answered with no force in her tone._

_"That's great, I'm hoping to invite you to a sleepover with permission from your mum. I've got something in mind but I won't tell you until we're there," he informed his friend who'd pouted at Harry when he finished that last sentence but she didn't say anything. Nodding to Ginny, Harry transformed and flew out the window and seconds later was knocking on the Burrow's front door. As he waited for an answer he saw Mrs. Weasley approach the door, just the person he sought._

_At first she was reluctant in letting her daughter go after all that'd happened, but when he gave her his name she relaxed and with a little help from Ginny who'd been listening, Mrs. Weasley made a compromise that they were to stay in touch and respond straight away if she sent anything and write back._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_As her mum was talking to her best friend, Ginny had gone to the family clock and charmed her name, to stay at 'Away' in two hours' time, discretely. Once all was said and Molly agreed Harry dashed up to Ginny's room to help her pack the necessities such as clothes and toiletries._

_"You know I hate surprises so this better be good," said Ginny to Harry hoping to get a word or two out of him but to no avail as he gave a look clearly saying he wasn't about to change his mind. Once everything had been packed Ginny whispered what she'd done as they began taking the backpack down to the front door._

_With roughly an hour and a half of time left to burn before Ginny's charm would activate, the powerful but young witch and wizard challenged Bill and Charlie to a two-aside Quidditch game, since it was summer holidays the two boys didn't object. When everyone was finally ready, Harry and Ginny had surprised the older boys by insisting that the two teenagers play against a seven and six year old. _

_Ron who was known as the family Quidditch fanatic, called Fred, George and even Percy to his room which gave a good view of the field below, at the sight of his younger sister and a boy his age teamed up against his two eldest brothers. That the four boys were incredulous would have been an understatement. The lot of them was optically glued to the game happening below._

_Before the game had begun Harry explained his experience from this morning's flight as the phoenix and how it could be used in the match._

_"In your mind let the phoenix's instinct take over, by doing that we should be able to fly faster, although all four brooms are the same model. I like to call it 'Riding the wind'," he said, using the lecturing tone he normally adopted when explaining something. Having said this, the two went up to the older boys who were looking very amused and a bit smug at the thought of being challenged to a game by their little sister and her little friend. A few minutes later as the game progressed, the older siblings found their confident grins vanishing. _

_They had initially planned on taking it easy on the two, because they did not think that the two would be much of a match against them. After all, Bill and Charlie both were on the House team, and Charlie was the youngest Captain in quite a few years! Now ... Bill found himself having to work to keep track of Harry as he sped around the field. Charlie was having a better time as he used the majority of his plays against the inexperienced but agile players, and managed to score a decent number of goals. _

_The little buggers really could fly! And Ginny wasn't half bad either. She was pulling off quite a few manoeuvres as she defended the goals at her end. When had she become this good? If they hadn't personally handed the brooms to the kids, both the brothers would have sworn that they were using other more superior models so accusing them of cheating was out of the picture._

_Harry noticed that the sun was almost overhead meaning that it was nearly lunch time and Ginny's charm on the clock would initiate in half an hour. He informed Ginny of this and the children then decided on ending the partially one-sided game, much to the older boys' relief, not that their pride would allow them to admit that they felt relief. Descending to the broom shed, Ginny and Harry laughed about the scandalous looks Bill and Charlie, who were trailing them, still in disbelief, had been expressing throughout the game._

_As the three Weasleys and one Potter walked into the kitchen, they saw Mrs. Weasley piling sandwiches onto two serving trays. Once the meal was served everyone dug into the simple but satisfying lunch. While eating, the younger Weasley brothers who'd had watched everything teased their elder brothers about the game relentlessly. The two brothers took the teasing well and joined in the laughing and nagged the victors to reveal their secret but the younger players remained tight lipped in that matter._

_After lunch Harry and Ginny finally departed for Potter Manor amongst hugs and promises of behaving. They hadn't mentioned there wasn't going to be no one watching over them. Happy that everything was going as planned, both children took the Floo to Potter Manor. Transforming, the pair flamed into Harry's room to ditch the backpack and returned to the lounge room, turning back to human form. Harry saw the expectant look on Ginny's face waiting to be told the surprise. _

_Smirking, he walked to a door towards the back of the house and opened it whilst beckoning her to go outside to the yard. Once she'd gone through, he followed closing and locking the door behind him, taking his own sweet time doing it, knowing how much it was going to irritate the redhead._

_By now Ginny's patience had dwindled to nothing; she wanted answers._

_"Come on spill the beans already Harry, just tell me. I hate surprises, which you full well know," she was almost begging by the expression on her face._

_"Okay, okay don't get your knickers in a twist. I thought that it would do our bodies and forms some good if we went on an endurance flight," he answered not trying to give away too much information._

_"Could you at least tell me where we're going," she asked trying to get some details from Harry._

_"No…if I told you, you could get excited and tired out quickly or be bored and lag behind. If we are to learn endurance this is going to have to be a surprise," he explained in his 'lecture mode'._

_"Oh alright, but I better not be disappointed when we get there," she conceded, giving up on trying to get an answer of their destination._

"I'll lead the way but try to harness the abilities of your phoenix to increase speed,"_ he stated before changing and taking off. Looking behind himself he could see that she hadn't enabled the phoenix's instincts to take off and was struggling to keep up._

"Ginny you must relax your mind and allow the phoenix in ... give it some control ... imagine that the phoenix is controlling you and you're just pointing out the direction to go. Picturing the flight in your mind should help, it did when I first started,"

"Why do you have to make it sound so easy?"

"It took me a little while to learn and that's why we're here, that and the endurance of course. Once the human mind and the phoenix's instincts can work together we'll receive improvements such as sight and hearing,"

"Where should I tell my…er…mind I need to go?"

"How about I go further whilst you fall back a bit and focus on reaching and keeping up with me,"_ he instructed rather than asked._

"Alright,"

_Severing the link, Harry moved an extra fifty metres forward, upon waiting five minutes and seeing little improvement because she didn't know where they were going, he dropped a hint._

"Think in your mind we're going to Hogsmeade in Scotland, by the way don't worry about the distance we won't exhaust ourselves. Focus on reaching your destination and don't try to guess or the instincts will be confused as of where to go,"_ After a few minutes Harry saw the silver phoenix beside him having a slight mental fight as the eyes kept changing from determined to unsure._

"It wants to go full speed which is faster than a broom and when I say that I really mean fast. Should I let it or stay this speed?"_ she asked and seemed to be testing it out as her body was slowly moving past Harry's_

"Great! You got it! I must admit you embraced the communication between human mind and phoenix instincts faster than I did. Let the instincts kick in and allow them to do as they wish,"_ Seconds later the two phoenixes zipped out of sight and had a commercial airliner been flying in the bird's former vicinity the pilot would have said one word to describe what he would have seen, vanished._

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_It was four in the afternoon when two phoenixes arrived at the village of Hogsmeade. Neither child knew what the village was actually meant to look like however the instincts were saying they'd reach their destination. Finding a secluded spot the two children reverted to their human body and emerged looking like they'd run from one side of the Hogwarts castle to the other. _

_Feeling a bit famished from the long flight, Harry motioned Ginny to follow and entered The Three Broomsticks for food and refreshments. Walking over to a table with the menu they chose chicken and salad sandwiches and sat down at the slightly messy table. With discretion Harry swept his wrist quickly over the table and whispered "Tergeo", ridding the table of food crumbs._

_Madam Rosmerta, the owner of the bar saw the children alone which struck her as odd, sitting at a table that needed cleaning, and had gathered up a cloth, and was approaching the table when she was called into the kitchen by the incompetent twit that called himself a cook. As she entered he told her not to worry and continue what she was doing with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He was still stung over the row they had the previous night when she informed him that the bar was her business so he wasn't the one to tell her what she should do. _

_Fuming, Madam Rosmerta exited the kitchen. The nerve of that man, she thought, Not only is he annoying, he was also bad at cooking, taking an age to prepare the food. And he calls himself a chef! she snorted. His shoddy cooking skills left many of the customers angered at the prolonged wait for their meals and the poor quality. Oh how she wished someone would come through that door the very next minute looking for a job as a cook. Then she would be done with the odious man currently in her employ. _

_Rosmerta approached the table with the children; however she noticed something was out of place for she could have sworn it was dirty not moments ago. Waving it off as her imagination, the woman took their order and left._

_"That cook sure is a stubborn git," Harry muttered in pity watching Rosmerta go._

_"What are you talking about Harry? I didn't see a cook," Ginny questioned a little confused about his behaviour._

_"That lady Rosmerta looked a little bitter so I…err…thought I'd find out and-," Harry managed to say before Ginny cut him off when she put the pieces together._

_"You know that's not right Harry! Merlin, you can't go taking a peek into people's mind for trivial things like that! What if she knew Occlumency? You'd have been caught," she ranted in a whisper after elbowing him in the ribs, agitated Harry would be this reckless. Harry simply nodded and remained silent for the rest of the time they spent at The Three Broomsticks. Their meals came rather quickly and were cooked surprisingly decently which they washed down with pumpkin juice. _

_The two then departed and began heading to the local post office. Although Ginny had no idea why they were there, so she simply watched as he wrote a letter to Madam Rosmerta to meet with them at ten and discuss a possible replacement cook._

_She, unlike someone Ginny knew, remained quiet and didn't ask what he could possibly have in mind. About to leave the post office she realised he was still in there, walking over to the desk where she'd left him she saw that he'd started a second letter but this time it was address to Remus asking him to meet with Harry at The Three Broomsticks at 9.30. _

_Giving the letter to the awaiting owl standing on the perch at the end of the table he turned to Ginny and smirked "Now I'm done Ginny. What happened? Did you spot Elliot Potter?" he'd barely gotten "Potter" out before needing to duck a swing Ginny made at him for the smartarse comment._

_Harry ran out of the building as though his life depended on it and could hear the sound of Ginny in hot pursuit. Desperate to escape he turned a corner and changed into phoenix form. About to take flight Harry felt a pair of hands holding him tightly, preventing his escape, a second later he found himself looking at a smug Ginny Weasley. Harry squirmed in her hands, flapping his wings in an attempt to break free. He was unsuccessful as Ginny simply gripped him harder._

_"You won't be getting away that easily mister," Ginny said gleefully bringing the flapping young phoenix up to her face and smirked at Harry simply enjoying his predicament. Spotting a chance Harry suddenly jerked forward and pecked her on the forehead, surprising her._

_"Ah! You'll pay for that!" she yelled as she stumbled and fell on the ground, raising her head Ginny saw Harry take off towards the forest flapping desperately. "Get back here you overgrown turkey!" she shouted in Harry's general direction. "So that how it is gonna be, huh?" Ginny muttered to herself before transforming herself and taking off in pursuit._

_She followed the directional pull from instincts and raced through the forest until suddenly she found herself perched on one of the tall Quidditch stands next to Harry. In the centre of the Quidditch pitch was his brother Elliot showing off in his brand new broom. Trying to understand what Harry was thinking Ginny looked curiously into his eyes which had a glint in them._

_"Ginny, how do feel about getting into a little mischief?"_

_He didn't need to ask twice._

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Throughout the afternoon the two phoenixes harassed and annoyed Elliot to no end. First they had fun plucking him from his broom and dropping him dead centre into the Black Lake. "How dare you! You stupid creatures, I am the Boy-Who-Lived! Take me back this minute!" Elliot said at the top of his lungs. The boy was acting like a spoilt prince throwing a tantrum and making an utter fool of his self. When his parents summoned Elliot out of the lake, he wailed and carried on demanding that his catch the birds. The stupid boy didn't know what birds they were which made the two snicker._

_But their fun didn't end there. Soon they were flying around Hogwarts holding Elliot's new broom with their talons as he chased them, falling for the bait each time Harry and Ginny slowed a bit allowing him to catch up, followed by surging out of his reach just as he made to grab it. Mr Potter soon summoned the broom unfortunately ending that game._

_Harry had a little desire for revenge on his parents. So he swooped down towards James, caught his father in his talons and dropped him in the middle of the lake just as he did with Elliot repeating the process with Lily. The adult witch and wizard had the brains to summon a broom, but were unsuccessful as Ginny had intercepted each broom that was summoned and threw them into the Whomping Willow. Eventually the adults were forced to swim their way back. Dumbledore soon came to investigate the commotion he had heard occurring from his office window. He was surprised and annoyed to put it mildly at the sight of two phoenixes hindering the Potters._

_Harry and Ginny retreated, flying out of sight to the closest place available, the Quidditch stands, before reverting back and promptly falling over in bouts of laughter. _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking with a start, Harry shot up into a sitting position but not without hitting his head on a low branch. "Damn it," he muttered grumpily before resting his head against the trunk of the offending tree. As the pain slowly faded away he began to think about what he'd come to name as 'phoenix dreams'. It was the second time he'd dreamt of being a phoenix animagus alongside Ginny.

The first time he'd dreamt of being a phoenix there'd been an article in the paper describing an event which sounded very similar to his strange dream. As he looked at the sun Harry deduced that is was around three in the afternoon, approximately when his dream had ended. _Maybe all of these dream finish at the same time of day as when we wake._

Running until he was outside the wards surrounding the Burrow, Harry apparated to Potter Manor before hurrying out onto the walkway, where he held out his main magic arm to summon the Knight Bus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Crazy people," Harry muttered as he saw the triple decker bus take off.

The ride to Hogsmeade had been a trying experience. Firstly, the amount of jostling and number of times he'd had to grab onto something to stay seated had been ridiculous, and his arms felt rather sore from the ordeal. Secondly Stan Shunpike had been a very curious person, constantly talking to him and going on about the safety of being with a parent, eventually he'd left him alone once the business began to pick up.

As he walked around town he caught sight of the restaurant he'd seen in his dream. Discretely trailing behind a group of people he made a beeline to The Three Broomsticks. Once inside Harry quickly took a seat in the corner and cast a Notice-Me-Not on himself to avoid being asked questions. Looking around the inside of the restaurant he saw that it matched his dream down to the last plank of wood on the floor, and it was starting to scare him. These dreams were creepy. Harry had never been to Hogsmeade before but he'd dreamt of the place down to every last detail. He promised himself to find out what the hell was going on as soon as possible.

Watching the night staff mill around The Three Broomsticks Harry eventually spotted Madam Rosmerta carrying dishes into what he guessed was the kitchen. Slipping out of his seat and being careful to watch where everybody was going, he managed to get close to doorway. Harry guessed that it would be a few hours before the restaurant begin to die down, and saw no reason to stay around until then. Walking out the door he went for a walk to have a look around at what the other shops had to offer. In one called Honeydukes he got an assorted pack he could share next time he saw Ginny, she'd told him that many of the lollies and chocolates there were really yummy.

Sometime later Harry was once again in The Three Broomsticks when he spotted Madam Rosmerta leading a man in his early twenties outside. As he trailed behind them staying within the darkness, Harry watched as the woman began ranting at the man, clearly displeased with him.

"Gibson, you need to get your act together or so help me I _will_ fire you," she began heatedly, looking him square in the eye before cooling slightly and having an assertive "I've told you before 'Either the bad performance has to go or you have to go, and your behaviour towards me isn't helping your case," Rosmerta explained, pausing for a moment as she ran her hand through her hair "I don't enjoying being the big bad werewolf Jeremy, but I can't afford to keep losing customers." As the owner paced Jeremy looked regretful and a little apprehensive.

"Rosmerta please, I need this job," Jeremy pleaded as he seated himself close by before wringing his hands.

"I take no pleasure in doing this but that's life Jeremy, however I'm not about to leave you flat," she told him sympathetically before taking on a business-like persona. "Your current position will be advertised in the Daily Prophet and the applicant of my choice will be trained by me while you may take on waiting duties and drinks during peak hours. You'll be on a standard barman's wage until such time that the new employee can manage the kitchen on their own," she informed him before taking out a contract.

"What's that for Rosmerta?" Jeremy asked leaning in curiously

"You have two options; Option 1 is to terminate your employment tonight. Option 2 is to remain as my employee under the aforementioned conditions for two weeks, at the end of which time your employment with The Three Broomsticks will terminate," Rosmerta explained as she laid out the contract which was soon filled and signed by both parties.

Watching from the bushes Harry saw the pair of them go inside as business continued to pick up, which meant all hands on deck. Stumbling away from the shrub where he'd been hiding, he quickly made his way to Honeydukes, and soon after was in the tunnel that Remus had told him about. Thanks to his ages Harry was about to run the full length of the tunnel without scrapes or injury.

As he looked around the corridors Harry couldn't help but feel tiny as the walls filled with portraits loomed over him, and the tall metal statues stood guard. In this huge castle he felt so lost, he couldn't call for help or ask a portrait for directions, but he wanted to find Remus. He spent many hours walking through the castle, until he found what he guessed was the hospital wing. Slipping in and hiding behind a screen he looked out the window and could see the white light from the moon shining into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus' howled in pain as the full moon made its presence known. Soon after three animals emerged from the gloom of the night, and it was clear Remus' werewolf mind wasn't in the mood for fun. Moony's snarls at the stag couldn't have been mistaken for anything. It was fearful as it watched Moony began circling the confused creature.

The previous night Remus told Harry what happened to Padfoot. During an argument with Snape he'd blabbed to Snape that Remus was, indeed, a werewolf. Moony was in a level of anger which must be at least tenfold of the anger compared to that night all those years ago at Padfoot.

Moony was in a rage of fury because of what Remus recently learnt; the severity of Prong's betrayal had Moony in irreversible rage. Cowering to the side of the fight, Padfoot was avoiding the chance of getting involved and his grey eyes watched Moony in a scared manner, very afraid of the wolf. After the werewolf circled Prongs several times, who looked like a deer caught in headlights, Moony lunged at him.

Grabbing Prongs by the neck, sinking in his teeth into it Moony threw the stag to the side. It bled at a slow pace from the deep cut, as it was struggling to get up. The werewolf advanced on the injured stag as it stood up with slightly shaky legs and looked at Moony. The rather one-sided fight went on until an hour before dawn and all three animals were bleeding. Moony bled a little due to Padfoot sticking his nose in the fight, who had consequently gotten as well.

The now limping werewolf was soon accompanied by a golden phoenix, which began crying over his deep, but few wounds. Throughout the healing the werewolf slowly morphed into a magical great alpha wolf, the other two watching in awe.

Prongs and Padfoot had seen the healing and anticipated receiving tears from the phoenix, however it didn't fly near the stag or grim. Once Remus was healed it flamed away, leaving two badly injured creatures with the great alpha wolf.

Late into the night Poppy had looked over Remus' body when he'd explained the morphing and lack of pain when reverting to human form. After a thorough medical investigation Poppy told Remus that he was now an Animagus however part of the lycanthropy lingered, meaning he'd still transform at full moon into the great alpha wolf. The illness before and after full moon would no longer occur, which overjoyed Remus at the chance of having a job without the illness of lycanthropy preventing him from working all days of the months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The creaking of the hospital wing doors woke Harry, who'd accidentally fallen asleep against the wall, caused him to take a quick look around before realisation hit him. As the sound of retreating footsteps bounced off the castle walls Harry quickly followed in pursuit, he knew who it was, but as his sleepy legs refused to cooperate he did the next best thing as the adult turned a corner.

"Remus! Wait!" he cried out through his panting. "Remus please!" Unable to go any further in his tired state, Harry knelt against the wall, a tear running down his cheek, and letting the temperature of the stone cool him as he hoped the man heard him.

Within a moment he could hear Remus coming back, and when he felt his godfather's strong arms pick him up, Harry finally let his eyes close knowing he'd achieved his goal.

The partial werewolf held the boy close before continuing the way he'd come "Harry?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" But seeing that his godson was fast asleep Remus adjusted the boy so that he could sleep comfortably. Walking quickly but gently Remus passed through the corridors swiftly before taking the downward path to the gate, which opened once it sensed his magical signature. Once Remus was certain he was outside the anti-apparation wards, Remus turned on the spot with Harry in his arms.

The boy must have been exhausted to have slept through the apparation, but nonetheless Remus went inside, lighting the fireplace with a wave of his wand before turning to the spare bedroom. As he settled Harry down on his spare bed Remus pulled up a chair, careful not to wake him as he brushed some dirt out of the boy's hair. Remus ran his fingers gently through Harry's hair, whilst looking at the little boy who he loved so dearly. He was concerned, for what in the name of Merlin Harry was doing at Hogwarts, on a full moon no less? The look of a scared child on Harry's face as Remus had turned back towards the hospital wing made Remus vow to himself to be there for Harry as much as possible.

The silence in his home was soon broken as the signs of Harry having a nightmare began to show. Giving a gentle shake Remus was trying to coax him out of it.

"It's not real Harry, come on. That's it," he encouraged whilst slowly picking the boy up.

As the boy woke his eyes slowly took in the room "Where am I?" he murmured tiredly.

"My home, Harry," Remus replied as he felt the boy snuggle into the crook of his neck weakly. "What were you doing at Hogwarts, Cub?"

"I'm scared Remus. What's happening to me?" the tired godson asked as he shook a little.

Rubbing the boy's back Remus encouraged him to continue "What's scared you, Cub?"

The raven haired boy clutched him a little tighter before he eventually spoke. "It's happening to Ginny too," he began vaguely. "We're both having weird dreams,"

"Weird dreams? What makes them weird, little one?" Remus asked, leaning back a little to catch his eye.

The bright eyed boy slowly looked up and into his "We dream of places we've never been to, and we dream of events we read in the paper the next day. We don't just watch things happen, we are part of the dream," his godson partially explained.

This was really confusing him, but Remus made sure not to show it. Harry needed him right now. "Can you give me an example?" he asked gently, coaxing the boy to speak whilst rubbing his back.

His cub nodded a little "The first one was St Mungo, but in the dream Ginny and I were phoenix animagi healing people too. Another one was yesterday where Madam Rosmerta wanted to fire her cook. I went there today and I saw her fire him! That dream had us as phoenixes too!" The little boy began to cry hysterically, tears running down his face "What's happening to me Remus? Am I crazy? I can't be, please-"

It broke his heart to see the ignored boy he treasured so much breakdown the way he did, so he held him close and kissed him on the forehead, as the little guy sobbed into his shirt "You're not crazy Harry," Remus murmured words of comfort into his ear. He transfigured the chair into a rocking chair and continued comforting his godson. Once the sobs had subside he learnt the little one had fallen asleep on him.

For an hour or so Remus was looking through an old, believe it or not, divination text trying to find a match to Harry's dreams. He finally stumbled on the answer to what had Harry so scared. Banishing the dog-eared book back into the living room, Remus held his godson close and rocked gently as he mulled over everything Harry would experience in the future.

He was happy for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

July 13th 2014: I loved adding that last bit in. Hope you liked it


	6. Confrontations and Letters

x

The Golden Phoenix Society

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, etc

Adopted from katac

"Speech"

"_Telepathy"_

_:Parseltongue:_

_Thoughts__/ __emphasised __words_

Ages: Harry 7, Ginny 6

Alice22- Remus will stick around with the Order but give James a cold shoulder.

Rlpj4- Thank you I'll keep that in mind. They'll probably never forgive Dumbles if I stick with the plot I've laid out.

Miz636- The change about Remus' lycanthropy was a suggestion by Robert-19588 but I gave it a twist of my own.

Harryginnyfan91- Padfoot just stuck his nose in the fight and naturally copped a bit. As for the blabbing about Remus, it is said in POA that a similar event occurred leading to Snape learning about Remus. I actually like Sirius and I doubt he'd let someone get injured without him trying to prevent it, in OotP Sirius died trying to protect Harry. In this one he got hurt a bit trying to protect Prongs from an infuriated werewolf.

The True Lokre- I'm trying to avoid Harry being flawless and Godlike. I'm trying to make it more of an early bloomer Harry but powerful. This chapter in fact was planned to show Harry and Ginny aren't undefeatable or all that. I'm not fond of reading God!Harry's myself.

Tempest S- No James isn't a werewolf because he was Animagus when Moony threw him by the neck in the fight.

Mithrilandtj- you're about to find out

July 13th 2014

A/N If there is an error in this chapter could you let me know? Cheers

Chapter 6: Confrontations and Convergence

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A witch who'd just gone back to bed after being woken in the middle of the night, and was about to catch what 'Z's were left until morning when she heard the voice of two adult males enter her Hospital Wing. Dragging herself out of the bed she longed to settle down and be dead to the world in, Poppy Pomfrey threw her nightgown on and walked out of her quarters.

"This had better be good," Poppy mumbled half to herself and half at the two men yet to be identified.

When Poppy looked up to see who'd woken her she wasn't surprised to say the least but their conditions had shocked the witch to the core. Shaking herself out of the shock Poppy started working on the patients.

"How on earth, did you get injured this badly James Potter? What did you do?" Poppy asked while tending to Sirius' superficial injuries which were a few minor cuts and easily healed. "Sirius I've healed all of your injuries and they were just a few minor cuts. I have no reason to keep you here for observation, you're free to leave when you wish," the nurse told Sirius then turned to James and began healing what she could with spells.

"James, how did you get injured so severely?" the witch demanded to know.

"Tonight was a full moon. I don't know what I'd done to make Moony so mad that he'd do what he'd done tonight. Moony was in pure rage compared to what happened to Padfoot in sixth year. I was thrown around and clawed quite a bit tonight. I don't think any bones are broken but I anticipate bad bruising though" James answered the witch while in his memories James sifted through them trying to find what could have caused Moony to behave so violently.

"Well, you'll have to stay here until here for at least two days. A third of the bones in yours body are fractured, the majority of those were close to have been broken, your loss of blood is extremely high as well," James gave his best puppy eyes to try and gain sympathy from Poppy but to no avail. "I'm able to heal the majority of the cuts, however there are two major ones I must leave alone, which will take time to heal without the help of magic," James groaned at the back news and could have sworn he heard Sirius say something under his breath that was along the lines of "sucker".

"The two I speak of are across your face; from your right cheek bone down to your right nostril. The other cut starts over where your heart would be and ends above your stomach,"

Sirius smirked at James and couldn't resist opening his trap "You know Prongs chicks dig scars, I'm envious,"

James turned to his brother in all but blood and snapped back "I'm married to Lily; who you know actually hates seeing scars on me. So shut up, Sirius,"

Poppy cleared her throat to remind the supposed grown adults that she hadn't finished. "Black, Potter, please keep any chatter quiet I need sleep, and I've already been woken at an early hour tonight," The witch explained as she gave James Skelo-grow and multiple other potions such as Blood Replenishment, before leaving for her quarters.

"Padfoot," murmured James not long after Poppy left.

"Yeah Prongs?" Sirius replied looking at his unfortunate friend.

"Could you go to Moony and see if you can find a cause of all this mess? Moony is bound to know why," James asked his best mate who nodded and left a second later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the outskirts of Britain a small hovel stood alone with trees and shrub in the surrounding area. Remus Lupin was still wrapping his head around what he'd learnt concerning his godson when he heard his fireplace make the tell-tale sound of the floo network.

"Moony? You home?" called the voice of Sirius Black.

_I am glad that it's Sirius rather than James; I may be able to learn whether or not James told him the same thing so long ago. _"I'm in the kitchen Padfoot. Want a firewhiskey?" he replied as he summoned the bottle and glasses. _Good thing I silenced sound from waking Harry._

"Yeah Moony, that'd be great. I honestly need one right now. You seriously were pissed tonight," Sirius remarked as he dropped himself into a seat at the cheap wooden table. He had a grin on his face, indicating he wanted Remus to use that pathetic joke of his.

Once he'd added iced Sirius took a glass and looked up at his friend since Hogwarts first year. "Remus what happened out there? Moony has never been so aggressive…well, except for sixth year." Sirius enquired before taking a sip of his firewhiskey. Remus was forced to improvise due to the fact he hadn't had enough time to make a convincing cover story.

"Moony has been bottling up his anger towards Prongs for many years and tonight that bottle overflowed and Moony couldn't keep filling a bottle that is already full," He explain looking grim at Sirius who didn't know the 'why' of the anger Remus spoke of. Remus hated lying to his friend however there were factors in that answer which were tweaked truths.

"I never knew Moony was angry at Prongs but what in the world would Moony be so angry?" said Sirius hoping to get a proper answer, rather than a vague answer raising more questions. Time for the answer that will answer my question Remus thought before responding to Sirius' curiosity.

"Moony is angry at Prongs because Prongs had failed to protect what Moony loved as though it was his own cub, and that surrogate cub was Harry Potter," Remus had answered while looking down at the table.

Looking back at Sirius Remus' eyes was met with a screwed up face of Sirius Black. "What in Merlin's name is Moony getting worked up about it _now_, Remus? Harry died on Halloween '81," Sirius declared loudly wondering what the fuck was going on.

_Ok…ay so James told both of us that lie about Harry's supposed death_. "WHAT?" Remus almost bellowed with a growl creeping into his speech. Rather than shouting about the fact Harry was alive, he was shouting that James had the nerve to pretend one of his sons were dead.

"You're sure?" Sirius was scared so he just nodded; he'd already seen one angry Moony tonight and didn't want to see human Moony pissed either.

"You're perfectly sure?" Remus demanded with a growl seeping into his voice and was answered by another frantic nod.

"I don't believe this! James tells both of us that he's dead and I find him alive and breathing in Potter Manor! Alone!" Remus shouted progressively getting louder and failed to notice he was pacing, outside no less. Sirius' was shocked to the core and nearly drop his glass of firewhiskey

"As if Pettigrew's traitorous stunt wasn't enough!" he was now in a world of his own, shouting at no one in particular and oblivious to his surroundings.

"Remus…Remus, calm down. At least we know _Harry is alive_," his friend said trying to pacify him. However the now-shitting-himself Sirius didn't have much effect on the raging werewolf.

After exploding in anger until his throat was dry and sore Remus was sitting on the lounge holding a glass of firewhiskey talking quietly to Sirius. "I can't believe James fed us a load of shit about Harry being murdered in '81," Sirius muttered, shocked that James had told them an awful lie that would've torn at Remus' heart.

"It isn't very logical to think telling your friends an utter load of crap would work about a son that could easily be stumbled upon in the Manor. I guess the truth stayed hidden so long because Dumbledore had me doing underground most of the time after '81," Remus responded, sharing his opinion in the matter.

"When I see James tomorrow morning, or rather later this morning, I'll rally what you said tonight and cold shoulder the git from there on. Normally I'd give him a chance to explain things from work decisions to Elliot matters but I won't bother waiting this time. He can go to fucking hell," Sirius said in a very grim demeanour on top of drunken state.

"Thanks for telling me what you've been told about Harry. I can't wait to spend more time with my godson; Merlin, it's been six years since I last spent proper time with him. Two years until Hogwarts, if I hadn't learnt about him being alive as few days back I'm sure he wouldn't want anything to do with me," Remus mumbled deep in thought, imagining what would have happened if Harry hadn't sought him out. At the moment Harry was in the other room but Sirius would have woken him had Remus told his animagus friend.

The two friends shared opinions and thought until three in the morning, the two men went separate ways but with the same intention. Sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning Sirius got up to see James and give the prick an answer for last night. James had given Sirius the same story as Remus. Sirius would now see James in new light as a deceitful bastard who wants everyone to give Elliot their full attention. To Sirius, the Potter family sans Harry lost their heads to fame six years ago. Now that he thought about it, he _had_ seen changes in their behaviour on November 1st 1981; however as time passed he hadn't realised that Harry's appearance in the Daily Prophet has dwindled to none rapidly within weeks of Voldemort's attempt.

Before Halloween he'd seen Prongs and Lily treat the pair of boys equally so he hadn't questioned about Harry until 1985 when the three of four moved to Hogwarts to train Elliot. With Prongs as his best mate Sirius took for granted what he'd said as the truth.

No longer would Sirius Black, take James Potter's, his supposed best mate's, bullshit answers any more. After having breakfast and about to step into the fireplace of 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius felt a medium size vibration in his shirt pocket. Pulling out his two-way mirror and saw a foul-mood Moony looking at Sirius with anger swirling around in his eyes.

"Padfoot, I checked on Cub this morning at Potter Manor and his all alone with the exception of house elves. Cub explained to me over breakfast that he only sees his parents and brother once a year and even then he gets completely ignored. The only gifts he receives are from the elves; Nanny almost acts as those she is his mother," Remus growled slightly as he rallied his 'findings' to Sirius. "I'm surprised that Harry was almost fine mentally. Had he been left alone for much longer, we wouldn't know how Harry will turn out," he pointed out seriously.

Now Sirius was seriously fuming with hate for James' act towards Harry, with his restraint dwindling rather rapidly he nodded to Remus and closed the connection. Stepping into the fireplace and shouted "Gryffindor Common room". He was fully aware that there would not be students roaming the castle at this time of the year.

Travelling through the corridors Sirius felt as though he was about to become a prank victim, Sirius whirled around to find an empty corridor. He continued his walk to the infirmity and heard Peeves laugh quietly above him. Pretending to not have heard the laugh Sirius discretely drew his wand from its holster. Once the wand was fully drawn and in his hand he suddenly pointed it up towards Peeves and unleashed his pent up anger in the form of jinxes and hexes. Seconds later the poltergeist of Hogwarts flew through corridors cursing about Sirius Black and his spell work.

A brief time later after the episode with Peeves Padfoot reached the infirmity and could hear James Potter attempting to bribe his way out of his stay. Passing through the doors Padfoot was greeted by the sight of a lone James Potter currently being forced to take some rather gross potions. If his screwed up face was anything to go by. Sirius wanted to get this ugly business over with instead of slowly revealing his discoveries to James.

He preferred to tell it all in one go rather than dragging it out and have the person he spoke to trying to guess what he was going to say. Personally Sirius believed that spilling it all at once was a more effective method than revealing information at the pace of a leaky bucket.

"James why did you tell us Remus' godson was murdered by Voldemort?" Sirius angrily blurted to James who was still recovering from last night. The expressions that flashed across James' face said it all; shock, surprise, confusion, sadness and many others including regret. Sirius observed as he watched James' brain run at a million miles an hour. After a minute Sirius delivered the final blow.

"I won't forgive you for what you did to me, Remus and Harry. Regardless of your actions I'll still treat Elliot with love as I always have, but I won't forget what you did, nor will Remus," At the end of that sentence James tried to get a word in but was cut off by Sirius. "Neither of us will forgive what you did. To be honest I believe that you deserve more than you received twelve hours ago," Sirius told James Potter with an abhorrent tone and a look of high distaste. Without looking back as he walked away he loudly said upon hearing James sputter excuses and the like.

"You fed my good friend Remus and I cruel bullshit for six years and spouted lies about how Harry died all those years ago. I'm not listening to it anymore!"

"No Sirius. You have it wrong! I swear! Sirius. Sirius! SIRIUS!" He heard James' voice carrying from the Hospital Wing as he continued walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks after that day Dumbledore began to increase the assignments he gave his Order members. This noticeably affected family interactions between members of the Weasley family. Arthur worked a full day at the Ministry and upon arriving home he barely had time to spend with his family. Molly was no different, except that while Arthur worked at the Ministry, she was out doing investigative work in all parts of England. The only time that these parents had for their family was meals and tucking the children into bed each night.

As time passed by Dumbledore slowly increased his labour demand on his member's with the exception of the Potters who were to be training Elliot harder. Many believed you could only push a kid so far, however many didn't want to appear disloyal and so they remained silent about their beliefs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a year since Dumbledore had begun progressively raising the benchmark of help he expected from the Order of the Phoenix. The Weasley matriarch and patriarch approached their leader and expressed their opinion about how much help he'd been anticipating from all members. Another topic they raised to the highly respected wizard was the effect of working for the Order of the Phoenix had on their family.

The answers to both of those topics were that Dumbledore believed that Voldemort would rise again soon. The 'how' was that he was using dark rituals before he was forced from his body by Elliot, and they needed to find the locations to figure out how to counteract them. Seeing that Dumbledore had reason for all of his assignments in the past year, the two left it be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the next year Dumbledore had amped up his effort benchmark again which brought many questions during a meeting, profoundly by Tonks who hotly expressed that people need a life. That was the snow ball which turned into an avalanche of same or similar opinions. Eventually all were silenced by Dumbledore explaining his belief in the possibility of Voldemort rising again. Much arguing went on that night regardless of what he said with many saying that a 'maybe' of Voldemort returning wasn't a reason for slave driving them.

By the end of the night there were no changes in his demands much to the grief of many people. A few people such as Mad-Eye, Sirius, Tonks and Remus left. Mad-Eye stomped out with his peg-leg pounding on the wooden floor making it difficult for the Order to try and kid themselves. Sirius changed into his dog form and pissed on Dumbledore's seat before walking out the door, to put the cherry on top Tonks morphed to look like Dumbledore's mother and told him how disappointed she was. Remus left in a more polite manner shortly after Tonks was done being dramatic.

After this display a few others were game enough to leave the Order. In the end, there were only a dozen or so remaining who easily fell into Dumbledore's guilt trip, but continued attempting to reason with him about needing time to themselves.

As many people in the Order had argued with the leader, Ginny was sitting on the armrest of a chair, listening to her parents trying to free up some time in their lives. Explaining they loved their children but how could they express it with no time to do so. So Dumbledore is the reason why Mum and Dad are barely around the house this past two years. _Good to be cautious Dumbledore but this is ridiculous._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later Harry and Ginny were trying to have a duel in the backyard of Potter Manor attempting to use their wide repertoire of spells, each attempting to fight animated dummies. The magical pair began dueling 18 months ago to learn how to incorporate their casting abilities into combat. What is the use of having such abilities if you can't use them in times of need?

Regardless to having the capabilities of casting spells that had highly useful effects for combat scenarios, the children weren't any further than a Hogwarts first year in the case of fighting an average skilled adult wizard. Today they were at it again attempting to cast simple spells such as Rictusempra and Diffindo; a first year and second year spell.

During the first three months Harry and Ginny tried using the more effective but difficult spells along the lines of harmless, easily reversible, fifth year Hogwarts. Nonetheless they didn't succeed at harming or creating a change in the dummies' appearance, rarely either of the two prevailed at merely casting let alone making contact with the dummy.

As the majority of their time spent dueling dummies the duo were dodging stinging hexes sent toward them. At first Harry and Ginny had faith in themselves and believed that all they really need was practice. Three months later following the beginning of the dummy dueling the two changed from fifth year spells and slowly moved down towards easier spells as time passed.

Today their luck was no different compared to 18 months ago. Out of the corner of his peripheral vision Harry could no longer see Ginny's dummy. "Oh that is it!" he heard his sister in all but blood shout, cancelling his own dummy he turned to see Ginny heading back towards the Manor. "Harry we've been at this for almost two years and we've gotten nowhere in combat," she said in a tone of conviction, as she sat down in one of the outdoor recliner chairs. "Why isn't it working like the other magics?" she asked in frustration.

Over the time they'd spent practicing magic they didn't want to admit to themselves that without direction from someone with experience they wouldn't be able to learn how to use the actual spells in _combat_. Casting spells weren't a problem because every day they would exercise their cores until they felt slightly dizzy and needed to stop. They could hit an inanimate target with hexes for hours but whenever a dummy was involved their casting would become near useless.

Mentally Harry couldn't argue because deep inside he knew that all she'd said was true. "I don't know, Gin," he replied in surrender looking up at the cloud formations. His imagination of possible animals was interrupted by the voice of Ginny "You know if Dumbledore wasn't so bloody demanding on the Order of the Phoenix it'd be a hell of a lot easier. Remus and Sirius would be able to help us out," Ginny said irritably, sloughing in the recliner.

The two magically strong children spoke about anything and everything; at one stage Ginny commented rather angrily how Dumbledore had her mother working her ass off for his cause. She explained that early into the beginning of Dumbledore's slave driving days her mother had explained she desired to resign from the Order of the Phoenix, however she couldn't as it would influence others to think badly of her and her family.

"Mum does love me, but with the social pressure to pull her weight, she has no choice and barely gets to spend time with me," she said looking at the sky and turned to Harry. "When she is home, usually Fred and George drive her nuts with their pranks leaving her with only enough time to cook meals and sleep. The next day it's the same all over again," Her voice was one of confidence and love towards her mother, however there was a hint of sadness as well.

Out of the middle of nowhere she began crying, and rather heavily too. Harry quickly got up and apparated the pair of them onto his bed. Lying down next to her he engulfed her in a gentle but deep hug, resting next to her rubbing her back as she cried. For what felt like hours to Harry as she cried herself hoarse in his arms was in reality only fifteen minutes. Harry could tell that she wasn't done as her body shook and tears continued down her face. Trying to help her, he sent waves of love through the connection Remus had once explained years ago on a full moon.

Once she eventually stopped he learnt that she'd fallen asleep- she had literally cried herself to sleep. As he held Ginny's small body Harry mulled over all she'd told him in the backyard about her domestic life. One thing that stuck out like a sore thumb was that she mentioned during Christmas periods in the previous two years Molly and Arthur had been so busy that the Weasley children spent the days without them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Harry was awoken by the sound of two phoenixes flaming into his bedroom. Moving only his eyes Harry could see that his arms were wrapped around Ginny's waist. Looking up at the phoenixes he could see that they each held a letter, one was golden and the other was silver. Moving one hand so that it was in the general direction of the phoenixes Harry summoned the letters and seeing that neither phoenix fussed about the letters decided to try some sign language. First he held up the silver envelope and pointed at Ginny, in respond the silver phoenix bobbed it's headed and the pair of them flashed away.

Opening the golden envelope Harry read the letter and was thrilled.

_Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to study at The Golden Phoenix Academy._

_This is a very high honour as only a very limited number of witches and wizards get offered this chance of a lifetime, to learn the unique and powerful disciplines of the magical beings of the world from such a fine educational institution._

_If you accept this offer and would like more information, call the Golden Phoenix._

_Sincerely,_

_Antigo Azzari_

_Leader of The Golden Phoenix Society_

Although Harry found it rather difficult to contain his excitement he patiently waited for Ginny to wake up from her slumber. By the time that fifteen minutes had elapsed since reading his letter Harry simply couldn't resist and woke Ginny Weasley up. "Harrrrry, I was sleeping. Whyyy did you wake me up. You could have waited for me," she whined.

She turned over and saw he was absolutely excited about something "I guess…not," she added. Harry rarely ever acted this way, an example was the time he received two Cleansweeps 7s, or more technically one for him and the other for herself from Remus and Sirius. It was his first gift that he could remember receiving. She was lost for ideas of what he could possibly be so psyched about.

"Ginny read this letter, you won't regret it," He said in a rushed string of words

_Ms Ginevra Weasley_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to study at The Golden Phoenix Academy._

_This is a very high honour as only a very limited number of witches and wizards get offered this chance of a lifetime, to learn the unique and powerful disciplines of the magical beings of the world from such a fine educational institution._

_If you accept this offer and would like more information, call the Golden Phoenix._

_Sincerely,_

_Antigo Azzari_

_Leader of The Golden Phoenix Society_

"Mr Encyclopaedia, do you know anything about this?" she asked the hyper boy then she mentally kicked herself. Why else would he look as though he was on a sugar high? "Apparently you do," She muttered under breathe before saying one word that would have his tongue running a million miles "Spill," she practically commanded him.

"I've heard of it. I remember some vague details from what I read. The Golden Phoenix Academy is supposed to be even older than Hogwarts. It is all very secretive, only present and previous students know about the workings off it. That's all that is public knowledge," said Harry in one breathe, still not quite believing that _HE_, the 'dead', useless 'squib' brother of the Boy-Who-Lived had got accepted into possibly the best magic school in the world.

Ginny, who looked rather dull at hearing the fantastic news began to speak in a croaky, tear laced voice, "I don't think my parents would let me go. Ever since I was little Dad was always going on and on about how every Weasley since the beginning of our bloodline attended Hogwarts and rave about all of the successful Weasleys that attended Hogwarts. Harry, what if they don't let me go?" At this she broke into loud sobs, Harry thought over what she said.

"Well then, we just can't risk that. This is our way out from our old lives, our way out of being overshadowed by our brothers. This is a chance to be given the finest magical education in the world. Since anybody would be crazy not to accept, there's only one thing to do – we don't tell them!"

Ginny's sobbing ceased and she looked up at Harry, eyes sparkling wildly. "Ok then, let's pack,"

Harry chuckled when Ginny said that. The whole concept that they had anything to pack seemed utterly ridiculous to the two children. Ginny, because her family was poor and her parents struggled to live on the budget that her dad's wage allowed and Harry, because he was ignored entirely in favour of his famous brother with the exception of Remus. There was only one valuable that both could call their own which were sitting on the floor in the corner, two Cleansweep 7s. Harry called Saran, who coiled around his neck, ready for the journey.

"Golden Phoenix!" both the children called, and in a flash of bright light two beautiful phoenixes appeared.

"We'd both be honoured to accept your generous offer to attend your school," said Harry.

Suddenly and very much to the surprise of Harry and Ginny, the two Phoenix's turned into an old woman and an old man.

"I'm Antigo Azzari, Head of the Golden Phoenix, and this is my wife Stella. I am glad that you have accepted our offer, but before we leave I will explain everything about how the Golden Phoenix works, if you still want to attend after that we will return to our phoenix forms and flash you there. If you chose not to attend then we will put a powerful memory charm on you so you won't remember anything we told you,"

Ginny and Harry just nodded.

"The Golden Phoenix Society was foundered around 200 years before Hogwarts, but that's another story. It began as a school but in the recent times since I've been the leader it's turned into more of a community because students never wanted to leave. Its population currently stands at about three hundred. Less than fifty are students, over fifty are young children and the other two hundred or so are adults that are tutors, craftsman, and parents or go on missions,"

"To be eligible for acceptance your Animagus form must be a phoenix. Those whose Animagus form is a phoenix are those with the purest of heart, mind and soul and by far the most powerful. That is how we ensure that we protect our community from the evils of the world."

"At the Golden Phoenix you will learn how many different magical arts as well as Muggle fighting disciplines. Your classes will be assigned according to your personal strengths and weaknesses. The classes will be challenging and your tutors will push you to your limits,"

"Classes are not sorted by age but by ability. Once you have finished your education, which means achieving a master level in every one of your subjects you can stay at the Golden Phoenix or you can chose to leave and go back to your parents. In between when you arrive at the school and when you finish your master levels, you will not leave the Golden Phoenix and therefore will not see your parents. Are you willing to do this?"

"Yes," said both children together.

Antigo and Stella both transformed into golden and silver phoenixes respectively. The phoenixes' dug their talons into the children's good conditioned but old robes and flashed away in a brilliant display of bright flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you're enjoying the edited version!


	7. Golden Phoenix Society

x

The Golden Phoenix Society

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, etc

Adopted from katac

"Speech"

"_Telepathy"_

_:Parseltongue:_

_Thoughts__/ __emphasised __words_

Ages: Harry 9, Ginny 8

Chapter 7: Golden Phoenix Society

ROBERT-19588- Dobby will show up in Elliot's second year; Harry and Ginny will graduate when they've mastered their subjects

pottercullen-4ever- Naturally

darkplayer35- we shall see

dgenxman – Lily agrees with James

anthony37- I'm planning on twin children but timed a little different. I'll probably change my mind by then. I don't know. Whatever feels right at the time, but that's my plan for now.

Chapter 7: Golden Phoenix Society

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an instant the two children first saw flame surround them, but no burning occurred- the normal thing when a person touches flame- followed by the sight of a soft, plush oval of grass which they assumed to be a Quidditch pitch. These thoughts were verified by the presence of three hoops at each end of the soft grass oval supported by poles; 9.1, 12 and 15 metres tall; however the bleachers for the audience were missing,

"_Probably a defence mechanism or something,"_ Harry said in his mind to Ginny.

Not a moment later did he see the redhead softly nod in agreement _"Maybe there is a password to make them appear or the like,"_

Up ahead a small distance from the Quidditch pitch Harry and Ginny could see houses made of golden sandstone which gave off a very mild sparkle. Of the houses they could see there were a few features that made them appear welcoming and cosy; first there were a balcony on the second floor just above the front door; secondly the size of them weren't large enough to call a house but larger than your average cottage; lastly there were floral vines which surrounded the sides of the homes with flowers ranging in many soft colours including golden.

"_It's beautiful Harry. Just looking at the village from afar is pleasant,"_ Harry heard Ginny's voice in his mind say.

"_Yeah,"_ He replied drinking in the view.

"_Sorry to disappoint but we best be going,"_ they heard Stella say in their minds, chuckling softly.

"You heard that?" Harry asked shocked that she'd heard their telepathic conversation.

"Yes, so did the Headmaster, you were broadcasting your thoughts to our minds as well, not just your own. You will need a tutor to show you how to use telepathy properly," Looking at the downtrodden children she put a hand on each child's shoulder and disposed of their worries, "From what I gathered there was no one there to correct you, but not to worry, you will be taught in class,"

The two children followed the Headmaster and his wife up to what looked to be the entrance into the Golden Phoenix Society. Upon reaching the gate the children saw what they assumed to be the coat-of-arms for the Golden Phoenix Society. Hanging proudly in the centre of the majestic gates were two phoenixes taking flight with two streams of fire crossing behind them made of rubies. One phoenix was made of gold with a few silver feathers amongst the gold taking off diagonal left and the phoenix on the right in opposite colour arrangement regarding each feature.

"Twelve hundred years ago the Golden Phoenix Society was built by a medium group of witches and wizards who wished to educate future generations that fit their criteria. However they were very selective about who they'd pass their knowledge onto and sought out students such as you two," Harry and Ginny were listening proudly to their Headmaster still finding it difficult to believe they'd been chosen to attend such a school over other people.

"Students who don't have any desire for domination over any group of people no matter the size of said group; students who have potential to become powerful and finally students with pure hearts," Antigo Azzuri said to the duo who looked as though they were awe-struck from being selected to be a part of such a prestigious school and society.

Stella Azzuri, the headmaster's wife and deputy headmistress, chuckled at the sight and began to explain the current population of Golden Phoenix Society.

"The population of the Golden Phoenix currently is approximately three hundred in total, with fifty students attending the Academy including you two. Two hundred are people who had no desire to leave Golden Phoenix Society and in the process have become either business owners, tutors for the Academy or agents who carry out missions in attempt to keep the wizarding world at peace," The two children so far wore rather different faces; the younger one had an expression of surprise from the information, whilst the older child only raised his eyebrows at the end.

"Agents go to a variety of countries taking on missions which vary depending on their strengths; diplomacy; passing information to the right people. If absolutely necessary agents will be sent to fight in battles where the outcome for the world is looking grim," deciding to move onto a place of calm waters Stella moved back to population.

"The other fifty people are children who are too young to begin training. The growth of the population annually doesn't increase all that much since many people chose to leave the Golden Phoenix Society in favour of returning to the rest of the wizarding world," Stella saw that the youngest had one word written all over her face so Stella chose to answer the silent question.

"The main reason to do so is their desire to move back into the family home and stay there with family or wanting to reunite with childhood friends they'd made many years ago,"

"Mrs Azzuri-" Harry began but immediately stopped at the sight of a raised had from the woman.

"Please, call me Stella, 'Mrs Azzuri' makes me feel old," The deputy headmistress gently told Harry with a smile so as to prevent an inaccurate assumption.

"Stella, if many students leave to return to their families what do you do to protect the secret of Golden Phoenix Society?" he asked Stella wondering if they had the leavers take vows or so for security.

"Clever question Harry, most don't ask that upon arrival. For your question we have students who wish to return to family and friends take a vow to never reveal any information, no matter how trivial, to the wizarding world. Not even to their children," she answered the intelligent child with a smile.

"Okay, enough cosy chit chat you lot its best we finish that within the wards and walls of Golden Phoenix. Dumbledore's a real pain in the arse of late and we don't want to be seen without the wards protecting us," Antigo barked, beginning to become impatient and led the way towards the gate.

"Sir, I'm taking a wild guess here but did Alastor Moody train here?" Harry asked out of the blue upon hearing Antigo speak the way he did.

"Good guess Potter, Alastor was a peer of mine. Why?" he looked back at the nine-year-old but kept walking towards the entrance to Golden Phoenix.

"One year on my birthday Potter Manor was attacked and Alastor Moody spoke in such a manner except when the Death Eaters were defeated and all the people didn't take much precaution. Alastor ordered all inside Potter Manor afterwards," Harry answered his headmaster not far behind him.

Eventually they reached the gate and Antigo quickly explained the workings of the defence system.

"To be able to enter Golden Phoenix Society one must place their hand on the centre of the coat-of-arms and wait until their hand glows gold,"

Harry and Ginny quickly in turn did as their Headmaster Azzuri described it, which went unnoticed by the headmaster as he continued to describe the workings of the key-in system.

"Once that has been done that witch or wizard will be keyed in and won't have to go through the process again. If a witch or wizard who doesn't fit the criteria of a Golden Phoenix member attempts to enter, they'll find themselves back where they last apparated from,"

"Another effect that said witch or wizard will receive from attempting entrance is that the gates will Obliviate all memories that contain the slightest piece information related to Golden Phoenix Society," Antigo said in a look of thought.

Apparently a non-member of Golden Phoenix had attempted entrance recently considering the Headmaster had a look of memory in his eyes as he had spoken. Taking up the courage to inquire based on an assumption Ginny voiced her curiosity

"Professor, earlier you spoke ill of Albus Dumbledore saying he was a nuisance. Am I right to assume that in the last few years Dumbledore has attempted entrance?"

Antigo had been taken by surprise at being read so easily and mentally kicked himself at letting his emotions show. Nonetheless he answered the child's curiosity.

"Indeed, a year ago to be specific. Two years ago an agent helped the Order of the Phoenix in Diagon Alley during an attack of Death Eaters, however we have regretted it ever since. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- or commonly known as Albus Dumbledore- attempted to induct the agent into the Order however the agent rejected the offer. Ever since then Dumbledore has been attempting to find our agent's residency so he can guilt trip the agent into joining his fried bird club,"

Ginny was red with anger towards the old coot she'd been raised to respect.

"From what my sources have gathered, upon being sent back to his last apparation point Dumbledore has been enslaving his sheep away with his ridiculous demands worse than the first year," he said factually. Towards the end of his speech Antigo realised Ginny's anger rose and bore into his eyes with her glare. What happened next no one expected, Antigo Azzuri suddenly felt himself being thrown backwards from a burst of accidental magic.

"My parents aren't blind followers of Dumbledore. They are in a bind since they can't leave the Order without giving the family a bad reputation, and that doesn't make them Dumbledore's sheep Mr Azzuri," Ginny snapped before storming off into the village. Moments later Harry pursued her as she made her way through the village and once the professors were out of sight she ran.

_Left, right, right again, left_ Harry thought as he followed his best friend through the village. He could for some reason feel her residual anger and followed the trial through the streets of similar-looking homes.

_Does she even know where house 308 is?_ Upon reaching a medium sized house Ginny walked in without hesitation.

_I guess she does_. Following her into the sandstone house and past what looked to be a kitchen, Harry found her sitting on an armchair curled into a tight ball. As a single tear rolled down her face Ginny slowly positioned herself so that she was sitting in the chair properly and looked up at Harry.

"I miss them Harry. I miss spending time with Mum and Dad, learning to cooking and watching Dad tinker with muggle things. I miss the almost stress-free atmosphere at home," she said looking up at one of the most important people to her.

Harry took the last few steps between them closing the distance and joined her on the roomy armchair and engulfed her in a hug, simply sitting there and holding his non-genetic sister closely, trying to absorb her grief in the hug.

"I have a good idea of how you feel. It's almost as though you're projecting it," As an afterthought Harry added "Why did you send Headmaster Azzuri flying? You were angry with what Dumbledore has been doing and from what I know about your brother Ron being insensitive. Headmaster Azzuri shouldn't have gotten under your skin,"

None of them had notice the presence of another and were startled upon hearing Stella speak.

"Antigo did deserve to have some senses knocked into him, but maybe not that hard Ginny. He can be a bit insensitive at times but he has forgiven you," Giving the eight year old a friendly smile showing no grudges would be held against her. Seeing that the two friends were feeling awkward about the situation she changed to a lighter topic.

"It's good to see that you _almost_ found your new home without any difficulty, a few students need to be shown by their home mates a few times before they can navigate the town without help," she remarked calmly. "Your home is in the next street children," Stella informed them with a chuckle before leading them out of the house they'd dashed into.

"Stella, why would a group of people build their home to be almost a maze to get around? It must be a nuisance to have to show new members their way when you send the letters out," Ginny asked with a minor idea why, but it still baffled her that people would do so considering how strong the wards felt when she entered Golden Phoenix Society. She was a little embarrassed about the mistake but received a squeeze from Harry. He seemed to read her like a book when they were together.

"Regardless how strong the wards were built, there is still the chance a warding wizard could dissemble them, leaving us vulnerable. Antigo encourages the people here to build their homes in a similar pattern for a reason. If the wards are ever breached the village would have a home ground advantage against attacks. With such winding and maze-like structure of all the buildings we also receive a higher chance of capturing invaders and erasing their memories of Golden Phoenix," Stella explained as they turned onto the correct street.

"Security and secrecy is essential and heavily emphasised. It's the reason why we don't have witches and wizards demanding we teach their children when they didn't fill the criteria, also the reason why power hungry people aren't attempting to destroying the wards and take over the town," She answered with a sense of certainty and belief as she explained the many reasons for what was done. When the two children's faces became ones of worry she quickly answered to them.

"There is no need to fret about an invasion from the likes of Dumbledore and Voldemort though, the only non-member that managed to even find Golden Phoenix was Dumbledore who now has no recollection of locating Golden Phoenix," she reassured them as she held the front door open, before following them inside their assigned home.

The duo calmed down upon the news and smiled at Stella who was eye level with the pair giving a light hug to them. Moving onto the house rules Stella told Harry and Ginny that their house elf Boppy attended to all of the cooking and cleaning in shared areas such as the lounge room, however the students at the Academy were expected to keep their rooms clean and not become dependent on house elves to do everything.

"Your house mates are currently with their tutors and will be back in the early evening, so feel free to explore the house and village," turning to leave Stella added an afterthought in attempt to make them feel welcome." Oh and Ginny…" the redheaded girl turned to Stella wondering what the woman was going to say "Try not to send anyone else flying" she said in a joking manner before leaving the children to their own devices.

"Hey Ginny, wanna check out the bedrooms? Stella did say we have all day until the others return," he asked as he looked around the common room taking in the ample sized seating, the medium sized fireplace and large bookcase full of old but well care for books.

"Yeah, sure," she replied absently, before turning away embarrassed. "The Headmaster wasn't the one who deceived my parents, Dumbledore is the guilty one. At the moment I want to banish Dumbledore into oblivion but that won't do any good, I need to meditate…maybe fly around on that pitch for a bit…" she answered still a bit angered at the old coot. Leading the way upstairs, Ginny soon found two doors to the left of the stairs and four active portraits of people aging between nine and fifteen.

Shocked at the sight of four youthful portraits she voiced her thoughts. "You're so young…no, you can't be, you can't have died. I don't understand." Her voice was so quiet and saddened that it gave off a feeling of mourning convincing Harry that they might be portraits of the dead.

One of the older portraits gave a small chuckle drawing Ginny's and Harry's attention before going into a brief explanation.

"No, it's nothing like that little ones. You have nothing to mourn for; in fact we are alive and were created with the magic of those we represent. Once you claim your bedrooms both of you will have a portrait in place of a door. As you age and grow the appearance of your portrait will also change. We act as a guardian of the bedroom so to speak. Only the owner can enter on their own, to enter a room without a portrait of yourself you must be accompanied by the owner."

Harry was deep in thought and brought up an idea which would remove the dilemma of needing to be accompanied by the owner, hoping it'd be possible." Will we be able to key in other members of the house so they won't need us to come in?" he asked hoping he could so that he and Ginny could chat privately without all the fuss.

"Of course, all you need to do is tell your portrait that you wish to allow unlimited entry to your person of choice and introduce the portrait to said person by using your will on the portrait to send an image of that person," replied the portrait.

"Thank you for the help, we arrived only an hour ago so we know little about the can and can't do's here," turning to Ginny Harry chose to give a brief rub on the small of Ginny's back and lead the way towards the plain doors, entering the door on the right as she entered the left. Upon entrance Harry was surprised by the splendour of his new bedroom for unknown many years to come.

To the left there was a nicely polished desk equipped with parchment, inks, and quills- the whole enchilada. Next to the window a bed one and a half times the size of his decent one back home; his new king size bed and room had a sapphire and emerald theme. Against the wall at the far end of his bed was a wardrobe that held school robes to everyday robes and muggle clothes with a chest of draws not far away. Last but not least there was a personal bookcase with a few rather intriguing books, however they'd have to wait to be cracked open.

Exiting the new bedroom Harry pressed his hand against the door and repeated what he'd read from a small piece of parchment which had been neatly placed on the pillow of the bed. "I, Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans Potter, claim this bedroom as mine until I graduate from Golden Phoenix Academy." A second later the door morphed into a portrait of him dressed in golden robes with the Society's coat-of-arms on the left hand side followed by the initials G.P.A underneath. Re-entering his room Harry walked to the wardrobe in the far corner of the bedroom and abandoned his decent but old muggle outfit onto the floor, wordlessly he vanished the clothes and opened the three quarter full wardrobe.

Carefully taking out the newly pressed everyday uniform robes, once dressed in the robes he'll come to be familiar with in the years attending the Academy Harry set himself down into his seat at the desk and began writing his vengeance to Dumbledore for what he'd slaved the Order into spending all of their time fulfilling a task; under the pretence it was to capture a Death Eater, which in turn gave Ginny next to no time with her parents. Finishing the letter Harry looked down at the red parchment and envelope and placed a few enchantments upon it to prevent his letter being silenced and set on fire.

Revenge is a bitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Order of the Phoenix was in the middle of a meeting discussing Death Eater activity which turned into members threatening to leave the Order when an owl flew into the middle of the Burrow's dining room bearing a Howler for their leader. When the owl had departed the letter sprung to life.

_ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! _Shouted the voice of a young man

_Two years you lied to your Order just so you could find the residency of a person who holds no desire to join you, in attempt to induct said person! Take no for an answer you old coot! Two years families had no time together because of the lack of time the parents had to themselves! Take the Weasleys for example; seven children with a father working as though he has two jobs, and a mother scouring the country for your Order's search! Over two years parents have proposed the concept of resigning unless you stopped your ludicrous demands but you played on their weaknesses, as good as forcing them to stay! _

_Dumbledore your word isn't law, so your use of blackmail or guilt tripping members who desire to quit and doing so is quite legal and their right! I'd bet my vault- a rather large one at that- that the members you have left are enraged by this revealment and Molly is about to explode. You need to learn to listen, Dumbledore! The world doesn't revolve around you and people are entitled to life! _

_Cut the shit trying to track an innocent down and let your members live their lives! Members, just a note to you I'd have quit two years ago. Oh… and Dumbledore…NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH RUINING MY BEST FRIEND'S DOMESTIC LIFE!_

A moment later the members of the Order of the Phoenix were in an uproar about the deceitful acts and beyond reasonable demands of Dumbledore. Soon the pressure became too much for the wizard and the members watched as the leader made an oath to never lie to the Order of the Phoenix and to keep mission demands within reason. Harry cracked up as he listened to the drama unfold as the noise wafted into the living room where he was hidden. The only loophole Harry could find was a miniscule one where Dumbledore could withhold information but not deceive a member. With satisfaction Harry snuck out of the Burrow and apparated to Merlin knows where.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Remus and Sirius were discussing the scandal when Harry walked into the kitchen of Remus' home, which now looked like a normal wizarding home. Catching sight of Harry standing on a chair behind Sirius, Remus smirked when Harry suddenly placed his hands on Sirius' shoulders, making the man jump in his chair. At the distraction Sirius failed to catch Remus' mischievous glint as he tucked his wand away. In place of the boy was a fire red phoenix, which after a moment had adjusted to this new body and looked Sirius in the eye as the man took in the sight

"Remus that birdy is so cute! I want one! Where did you buy it?" Sirius asked in one of his hyperactive voices often used in times of mischief. If a phoenix could glare then this one was, as it gave Sirius an unfriendly look before gliding from the table and landing on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius being the idiotic immature adult he was started petting the phoenix and making stupid remarks.

Not seconds later Sirius disappeared with the phoenix in a ball of fire leaving Remus alone to drink his cup of tea pondering on what Harry would be up to. Several ideas went through Remus' mind before Sirius returned soaking wet, with the phoenix smirking at him before flying back over to Remus. "What happened to you, Sirius?" he couldn't resist asking considering how his best mate would react. To be honest, he didn't expect anything to happen when he transfigured Harry, and chalked it up to having something to do with Harry's 'shared dreams', as the textbook had called them.

"That bloody turkey dropped me in the Black lake!" the grim Animagus yelled indignantly in melodrama before dropping into a seat.

Remus couldn't help it; he cracked up laughing at Sirius' misfortune and answered back between breaths "You deserved it,"

Sirius was baffled "How the hell did I deserve it? Remus, no phoenix drops a person in the Black lake for no reason," he responded in an agitated mood. Sirius was too distracted to notice Remus reversing his spell.

"That's because I'm not a phoenix nor am I Fawkes, Sirius," a voice said causing Sirius to whirl in his seat. He was gobsmacked, standing before him in soft golden robes was a miniature version of James with the eyes of Lily. "Honestly Padfoot, would you want someone making stupid comments and treating you like a budgerigar and call you cute?" Harry asked smirking at Sirius. Not able to help himself Harry threw in a last minute remark "At least you didn't have to swim to the shore and make yourself look like an idiot," in a smug tone.

"Harry? YOU dropped me in the Black lake?" the nine-year-old nodded in mirth as Sirius looked like he'd been slapped.

"You're an Animagus? How?" he asked wanting answers. Harry decided not to correct the man assumption and milk it for what it was worth.

"That would be telling Sirius, but I'll say one thing. I've been one since I was seven," Harry said waiting for Sirius to blow, knowing that small piece of false information would shock him and wind him up to no end.

"WHAT! Seven? You've got to be yanking my broom," Sirius looked as though he was about to faint. Taking a seat to the side of the pair Harry relaxed and watched the gobsmacked Sirius Black's mind absorbing the information in shock. "OK, you're _so_ telling us how. We didn't achieve it until fifth year at Hogwarts," he said in a tone of statement.

Remus took his godson into his lap and gently held one of the few people he loved in life. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," was Harry's answer with the voice of defiance.

Remus thought the robes were rather soft compared to the regular ones sold at Madam Malkin's and looked at the clothes his godson wore. Under the metallic gold robes which had a phoenix embroidered on the back, was a practical but smart shirt and a few shades lighter than the robes, and a pair of black pants. The robes themselves were what baffled Remus, on the left of the robes was what appeared to be a coat-of-arms and underneath the initials GPA sat at chest height.

"Cub, where did you get those robes? I've never seen anything like them before" he asked Harry drawing the attention of Sirius who looked at said robes taking in the details.

"I've seen many flashy robes when I was a kid still under the hag's influence and of all the family robes I've seen there were never any outfit such as that. Heck, the Potters' outfit is nothing like this," Sirius said speculating about the robes in question. "As for school robes I don't know of a magical school that has such a uniform. With the coat of arms and initials it's obviously school robes,"

Remus processed what Sirius had explained about family and academic robes and began to worry about what Harry could be getting himself into. About to repeat the question Remus was stopped when a POP of apparation outside and soon after a girl in similar robes but soft silver and a black skirt below a silver feminine blouse walked into view. The two adults were distracted giving an opportunity to Harry to escape his godfather's grasps which he gladly took and joined Ginny's side. Recognising the redhead as Ginny Weasley Remus became speechless and confused.

Shaking himself out of it Remus sorted himself out and confronted the two children. "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, could you kindly explain what is going on?" the werewolf sternly said to the two children standing in front of him.

Seeing no other option Harry spilt it "This morning we received letters from a magical school that only around three hundred people know about. The reason you don't recognise these robes is that those people live in the town where the Academy is located. Technically I shouldn't even be telling you about this. Secrecy is pretty tight to keep busybodies like Dumbledore out and protect us from attacks." This was met by a small chuckle from Ginny who shook her head in humour.

"Harry, cut the sugar coating. We shouldn't even be out of town without permission or notifying Antigo," She said to her house mate before turning back towards the two men. "It was a no raincheck offer and with Lily and James completely ignoring Harry he leaped for it and well…the Burrow is pretty depressing with my parents working their arses off and having no time for us kids it seemed like a good opportunity all-round, so I jumped on the bandwagon," she said in a guilty tone. "Don't worry about Mum and Dad though, they know, I met with them after the Order left and explained it and had secrecy sworn for security reasons."

Sirius, the person to be contradictory to his name had a huge smile on his face. "So basically you're going to some fancy arse school that is paranoid about no one knowing, you jumped for the chance and now you're here spilling your guts to us, Molly and Arthur, risking getting your asses kicked out the door later?" The two children solemnly nodded realising just what they were doing. Sirius couldn't contain himself and fell on the floor in bouts of laughter "I don't believe this!...hahaha…Not one day in and you're already risking getting expelled!... hahaha…-"

The laughter was cut short upon Sirius being silenced -but apparently he was lost in it, as he rolled and the now-muted laughter continued.

Remus looked a little conflicted before he spoke "I'm proud that you two got into such a prestigious school and you already display strong magical abilities. However I'm not particularly happy that you are risking getting kicked out before you've even begun classes considering you accepted this morning and it's twelve now,"

"We just couldn't leave you, Sirius, Mum and Dad in the dark, Remus. If we didn't say anything then people would assume the worst about our absence" Ginny countered trying to justify her behaviour for breaking the rules. A moment later her demeanour changed "Sirius, Remus we'll need oaths of secrecy so there is no chance of anyone else finding out about the town and school,"

Having nothing to say to the children's behaviour which he hadn't already used Remus drew his wand soon joined by Sirius once the charm was lifted, they began the oath. "I, Remus John Lupin/ Sirius Orion Black, swear on my magic that not a word of this conversation or anything I learn about Harry's and Ginny's schooling will be divulged to another, so mote it be,"

Blue light briefly surrounded the wands of said wizards before fading proving the oath had been complete. "Thanks for that you two we couldn't risk it no matter how loyal you are because there is always the chance of people might try to trick you into saying something. However the oath will remind you by giving your body a slight tingle before something is said." Harry informed his godfather and friend.

"Remus, Sirius I won't be able to visit you for a very long time, but when I've earned my yearly visits I will. I…I'll miss you" Harry couldn't hold it in anymore and began to sob. Taking his cub into his arms Remus wrapped the child, his godson, in a tight hug and rubbed his back waiting for the tears to subside. Upon taking in Ginny's face Remus could see that she'd cried sometime before arriving here. Soon after Harry began to pull away from Remus he recomposed himself and stepped back beside Ginny, to prepare for leaving.

"Wait," Remus called out before they made to leave. "Harry, Ginny, are you still having the strange dreams?" he asked kindly to which the pair shook their head.

"I haven't had them since I told you Remus. Why would we?" Harry replied, supported by a nod from Ginny.

"Any emotions you couldn't explain?" Remus enquired further, watching their reactions and seeing them share a look. "You have," he said for them and pulling out chairs for them to sit in before he sat down once more. "What I'm about to tell you is no small thing and I hope it doesn't scare you. It's not something to fear after all," Remus informed them before summoning a book on soul magic he'd brought when he first suspected it.

"What is happening?" Ginny spoke up as Remus was finding a page.

"Some time ago Harry came to me because he didn't know what it was, but after some research when I could, I'm certain this is it," he explained and he moved the book towards the pair and watched as the book flashed when the children touched the pages, a number 1 rose from the parchment and a paragraph lit up.

Harry read the text aloud and smiled when he finished. The last portion was a surprise to him though "'At this stage the souls are reaching out to each other but have yet to truly bind together. Acceptance is key for the potential bond to progress. Rejection will shatter the potential bond. The pair can remain at this stage indefinitely'" Harry quoted from the book.

"At least we get a choice," a slightly shaken Ginny remarked before resting into the seat and taking a breath to steady herself.

Sirius whistled "Wow, tough call." Walking over to the pair and put an arm over their shoulders and leaned in. "You don't have to decide now kids. You've got years before you will be using broom cupboards yet," he remarked wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Seeing that Sirius wasn't really helping matters Remus stepped in. He knelt down to their level, holding their hands as he spoke "As much of an idiot Sirius is – Hey!- he does have a point. You could stay as you are now until you're old and grey like me. –You're not old, Remus. Dumbledore's old! - Until then, just enjoy being kids, alright?" the man said as he ran a thumb over their hands. Small nods and a few hugs and chuckles later the children were saying their goodbyes. "Thanks for your vote of confidence Harry," Remus commented with a humoured smile, ruffling the boy's hair.

"You're friend doesn't think so, Harry. Isn't that right Ginny?" Sirius' eyes sparkled as he waited for her reply.

"I think your brain's going Sirius. Your birthday is before his after all, so what does that make you?" Ginny smirked at him, as the man looked horrified at his backfired dig.

"I'm sorry but we must go now we've been outside the town for at least two hours. I love you guys," Harry said before hurrying out as a tear could be seen sliding down his cheek.

"Padfoot, Moony, I know you like a good laugh. Here…this is a copy of what I sent Dumbledore at about ten thirty, I best get going. I'll see you around in time," Ginny said before giving the pair the letter and disappearing in pursuit of Harry. The two men looked down at the parchment and read the letter Ginny had sent with anticipation.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore_

_I made this prediction and thought it would be necessary to inform you._

_The one of three knows it exists… _

_The one of three does not feel it…_

_The one of three shall renew the power…_

_Shadow will conquer all unless the power is renewed…_

_A companion with the hair of fire shall aid the one of three…_

_The power the shadow knows not shall rekindle with the aid of fire…_

_Shadow will conquer all unless the power is renewed…_

_Yours Faithfully_

_A Seer with foresight_

The adults looked at the fake prophecy and cracked up thinking of all the implications within the prophecy, all the effort Dumbledore would go through to ensure that 'the power is renewed' and the trouble that it would cause Dumbledore. Sirius was going to expect to see a lot of redhead nine year olds running around with his godson in a week or so.

"Oh, Sirius?" Remus said in an I-know-something-you-don't tone.

"Yeah?"

"I transfigured Harry. He's no animagus," Moony said smugly.

"You realise this means war, don't you?" Sirius retorted with aniticipation.

Remus face-palmed before getting a twinkle in his eye and a confident smirk. "You better practice begging for mercy, Padfoot,"

"Never!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours earlier…

Ginny looked at her room in amazement. It was at least two times the size of her bedroom at the Burrow, although to be fair she had the tiniest bedroom in the house. Her room, unlike the rest of the sandstone house, was painted her favourite colour, a slightly metallic emerald. The room had a king size four-poster bed, which could easily sleep at least two people in it.

She wandered over to look at the other bedroom furniture. A large chest of draws and matching wardrobe sat subtly in the corner of the room. On the opposite side of the room sat a desk with a bookshelf beside it. The room had a very homely feel to it and Ginny was felt content as she lay down on her bed to ponder future events before leaving her new room to let off steam and fly around the village.

The flying on a loaned broom did much for Ginny's emotions that had boiled over this morning. The view from above the sandstone buildings and lush surroundings distracted her from recent revelations and soon calmed the vicious temper within. Returning to her room Ginny approached the wardrobe and quickly changed into the robes she assumed were for everyday use.

Walking out of her bedroom she could see Harry had claimed the room next door upon sighting a portrait of him in the same robes as her with the exception of golden.

Placing her hand onto her door she began to say the necessary words to claim her room. "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, daughter of Arthur William Weasley and Molly Prewett Weasley, claim this bedroom as mine until I graduate from Golden Phoenix Academy," Quickly the door morphed into a portrait of herself, a duplicate of her current appearance with the same lush background as the other five portraits. Still holding her hand on the portrait she willed the portrait to allow entrance to Harry and sent an image to the portrait.

Discovering she had done the spell work necessary correctly Ginny turned to Harry's portrait which swung open at her approach and admitted her entrance. Walking into Harry's room she found that it was vacated, however soon after she found he'd left her a letter. One summoning charm later Ginny ripped the letter open and began to read Harry's handwriting.

_Ginny_

_I've decided that I'd really screw things up for Dumbledore for what he did and it was essentially I'd left at 10am for my revenge plan to work. No one ruins your home life and gets away with it. I probably won't be returning until twelve considering that Remus deserves to know why I'll be gone for a great while. Eleven fifteen would be a great time to tell your mum and considering how strong her loyalty is to others I think a vow of secrecy will be necessary. After that if you wanna say bye to Remus just will yourself to be with me 'cause I'll be there by then. Take care _

_Love Harry._

Having at least an hour and fifteen minutes to burn until it would be best to see her mum she decided to mess with Dumbledore, not wanting to completely miss out of the fun of causing the old coot trouble. Upon deciding to get a little revenge of her own Ginny sat down into the chair in front of Harry's desk she began to put quill to parchment.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore_

_I made this prediction and thought it would be necessary to inform you._

_The one of three knows it exists… _

_The one of three does not feel it…_

_The one of three shall renew the power…_

_Shadow will conquer all unless the power is renewed…_

_A companion with the hair of fire shall aid the one of three…_

_The power the shadow knows not shall rekindle with the aid of fire…_

_Shadow will conquer all unless the power is renewed…_

_Yours Faithfully_

_A Seer with foresight_

Not in any way was Ginny a seer or had the ability to create a real prophecy but the idea of sending a fake to Dumbledore seemed like the perfect prank as pay back. No doubt upon receiving the faux prophecy Dumbledore would do as much as possible to fulfil it. She felt sorry for the person the bigoted Headmaster would attempt to manipulate into filling the place for 'companion with the hair of fire'. But then again Hannah Abbot or another nameless would be thrilled to befriend the Boy-Who-Lived with the possibility of getting close and cosy with him taking into account his fame and family's general wealth.

It was the parents she believed that would kick up a fuss considering there was rumour of Voldemort returning at the moment and wouldn't want their child facing danger at every turn; that's assuming said parents had a good head on their shoulders. The majority of wizarding parents wouldn't care if their child got smitten with Elliot Potter due to the public knowledge of the Potter's money and fame. The majority wouldn't give a rat's ass about the danger, all they'd care about would be that they in return would receive bragging rights. _I just don't understand society sometimes…_

Looking at her personal bookshelf Ginny searched for anything related to invasion alarm wards and almost gave up hope upon reaching the bottom shelf. However to her joy she spotted old leather bound book in the corner with the title 'Warding Basics for Protection and Alarming'. Gently pulling the leather book out of the shelf Ginny discovered that it was slightly larger than a good novel but not the size a bookworm would call _'light reading'_. Shortly afterwards Ginny settled onto the bed, book in hand and carefully flicked through the aged pages until she found a chapter on communicative warding.

The instructions were simple enough once she took out all of the information about the actual runes themselves, which she knew pretty well.

'Draw the runes into the ground round the premises charging your magic through your index finger; use a drop of blood in the appropriate runes; once the runes are complete charge your magic into the ward created with the runes to activate them.'

Casting _Tempus_ Ginny found she still had little under an hour left until the Order would be finished with their meeting. Not knowing how long it would take to complete the simple ward Ginny apparated into the backyard of the Burrow and began running to the front door. Once she reached said door she ran until she was roughly two hundred metres from the door. However she decided that moving around the large area on foot would waste precious time Ginny summon a broom from the shed and took off upon the broom landing into her waiting hand.

Ascending high above the top floor of the Burrow Ginny looked at the ground and used will power to create a black circle around the house. Four hundred metres wide in diameter with seven large dots evenly spaced on the black circle to indicate where the runes were to be drawn.

Satisfied with her spell casting Ginny flew to the point adjacent to the front door and magically charged the rune Othala to symbolise 'important to her' into the ground and drew blood and let a drop fall before healing the cut.

Moving to the next dot on the left in the ground she drew Ingwaz to symbolise family love, caring and the home.

She repeated the procedure with the rune Algiz to symbolise protection, warding off evil.

Wunjo to symbolise harmony was paired with Ehwaz to symbolise teamwork within the cluster of wards. Overall meaning was harmony and teamwork between the wards keying people into this ward who were already keyed in with the other wards etc.

Gebo to symbolise sacrifice, Uruz was next to symbolise energy; with those two paired in one point Ginny was sacrificing a small portion from her magical reserves to charge the ward. Once the runes were drawn she charged a small percentage of her magical energy into the centre between the two runes, declaring how much she would willingly give every day to keep the runes in working order until dissembled.

Ansuz was next, symbolising communication, signals, revealing message. Ginny paired the Mannaz symbolising 'the self' meaning her with the Ansuz rune so that the ward would keep her informed. She added a drop of blood to have the ward keep her updated for good measure.

Dagaz paired with a Nauthiz rune was next on the list symbolising awareness of distress/conflict or the will to overcome another.

Jumping back onto the Cleansweep broom she'd been using to get from rune point to rune point, Ginny soared high above the Burrow and sent a strong pulse of magic at the rune circle and watched as a green dome formed and covered the Burrow as the edge rose from the ground and climbed until it was above the roof of the Burrow and came together. Once the dome formed the colour of the ward shimmered and faded until it could no longer be seen by the naked eye.

The Order of the Phoenix members who'd gone AWOL on Dumbledore so they could let off steam from the revelation had stormed out the front door one by one and didn't seem to notice anything new about their surroundings and proceeded to apparate away. Satisfied with her work Ginny waited for her mother to come into view so she could get the messy business over with.

Ginny had been sitting there for at least ten minutes when her mother finally emerged from the house. However there was one simple complication, her father was with her. She mulled over it for a minute before deciding it was better that both parents knew about her enrolment. Flying down to the back door Ginny ditched the broom and ran to the other side of the house.

"Mum! Dad!" Ginny yelled in joy before throwing her arms around her mother and father respectively in turn. "Ginny dear, what's wrong?" the concerned woman asked her daughter. This caused both parents to draw their wands.

"Will you promise not to say anything I tell you to anyone?" she asked hoping the trick would work, Ginny knew quite well that her mother would never right off the bat agree to swear secrecy.

Arthur who wanted to please Ginny and keep her happy considering how rare time with his children was fell right into swearing an oath without knowing. "I swear I won't tell anyone Ginny, it will stay a secret," Molly thinking similar lines and after a nudge from her husband repeated what he'd said hoping to keep her relationship with her only daughter on good terms. In Ginny's mind there was only one word _JACKPOT!_ Neither of the two had realised they'd been holding their wands at the time until the blue light of an oath shone a moment before fading.

Her parents on the other hand weren't too pleased, Molly as shell-shocked that she'd unintentionally sworn secrecy to her daughter and Arthur upon realising the mistake was more optimistic about the situation and thought that there couldn't be any too bad that Ginny wanted kept a secret. "Ginny what is it that you want no one to know?" her father asked in a calm and curious voice.

"This morning I received the chance to attend an advance magical school and all expenses paid so I decided to go. I met someone going to the school too so I won't be alone. You were always so busy with the Order I thought you wouldn't mind me going because students aren't allowed to leave the Golden Phoenix Society until they graduate," Seeing her father was about to but in, Ginny, drawing happiness from her memories with Harry, quickly cast _Expecto Patronum_ silently and a corporal phoenix patronus burst forward from her hand.

"Ginny a silent, corporal patronus at the age of eight. That's extremely hard magic, I understand that you really want to go to this school but all Weasleys have gone to Hogwarts for their education a-" Ginny's father began before being cut short.

"You forgot wandless in that description," her mother gasped at that comment but Ginny ploughed on. "Dad, honestly think about it, a verbal patronus in beyond NEWT level and yes I researched about the NEWT level spells. Let alone a wandless, silent corporal one. If I go to this school I can learn even more magic, reach my full potential for free, and you can't deny we don't exactly live a life of grandeur. Basically it'd be stupid for me to withdraw from an opportunity that is offered to less than one in a trillion and can benefit me quite a bit,"

"But Honey, we won't see you for years, won't you miss us?" her mother asked in a voice of acceptance and reluctance. "Of course I'll miss you Mum and Dad, my brothers too but I've enrolled and when I complete my advanced education I can come back and see you. We do get to visit family every year. Call me reckless but I'll visit you when I begin doing work to keep evil witches and wizards at bay,"

"That shouldn't be too long considering that I have already learnt Occlumency, used wandless since the age of four,"

"Ginny this is all convincing but I don't want you away for such a long time. People will notice and become suspicious, we will miss you dearly," her father said still not willing to have his daughter go to another school other than Hogwarts.

"_Tempus_" 11.30 appeared in red flames.

"Mum, Dad I have to start heading back. The school is probably going crazy with one of its students outside its protection and wards," she said looking at the accepting face of her mum and stubborn face of her dad. "I do love you," she said before dashing to the ward border and apparating away to where ever Harry was.

"Do well, Ginny and stay safe," Molly said to the thin air before her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon reappearing in the kitchen Harry and Ginny exchanged what had happened whilst they'd been apart in those last two hours while eating a late lunch around three, Ginny told Harry about the fake prophecy she sent to Dumbledore and gave Remus and Sirius, causing him to collapse in laughter. The lunch was followed by meditation for two hours to improve their Occlumency when they heard the sound of footsteps enter the house.

Trading smirks the two of them apparated into the common room. One of the students had the misfortune of having a person appear out of thin air one metre in front of her and almost landed face first on the floor. However Harry caught her and righted her before they began exchanging names.

"Sorry about that, talk about first impressions…," Harry said causing a few laughs before setting himself into an armchair who was soon shocked himself by Ginny apparating into his lap.

"Karma," she merely stated before settling into her human chair which lead to a few chuckles from the currently unnamed students.

"Hi we just got here today. I'm Harry Potter and this red-headed rascal is Ginny Weasley," Harry said calmly regardless to how nervous he felt inside. The last part of that introduction was met with an elbow being not so gently rammed into his rib. "Ow! Sorry Ginny, I meant a lovely girl who can be a bit brat-ish sometimes." Said redhead glared briefly.

A laugh or two met the banter before Ginny continued the exchanged.

"So what are your names? This one has hogged the spotlight so far," Ginny said jerking a thumb at Harry before looking back at the other four.

"My name's Esmeralda, I'm from Spain and this is my boyfriend Andre who's from Italy. Fourteen and fifteen respectively and we've got about three subjects left to master," the oldest girl explained whilst her boyfriend had his arms wrapped around her waist.

A younger girl and boy who were seated on the lounge together introduced themselves to the new students. "My name's Brett and I'm from Australia and this beauty here is Bridgette who's from France. We're both thirteen and have five subjects to master," Brett said before turning to his girlfriend playing with her hair trying to reduce the discomfort the new housemates were probably feeling.

"You could almost say that the Academy plays match-maker considering us four are in a relationship and you two are pretty close if my eyes aren't playing tricks," Bridgette calmly said as she continued to look over the new two. Harry and Ginny looked at each other thoughtfully.

A house-elf appeared, presumably Boppy, popped into the room drawing attention of all six students. "Boppy has come to tell you dinner is ready Masters Andre, Brett and Harry and Mistress Esmeralda, Bridgette and Ginny," The elf announced before popping away probably to do house work.

At the dining table the six students resumed learning about each other. "Harry and I are nine and eight. We're from England and first met around four years ago when I somehow wound up at his house rather than Diagon Alley, the British Wizarding major shopping area, which is located in London." Ginny said starting to get comfy around the older four.

"You know when you said your nationality I was quite surprised, I'd never have guessed you all have the same accent and I've never heard such an accent before," Harry said coming out of his shell, joining the conversation.

The Italian teenager spoke up "I wouldn't have expected you to, I suppose you could call it the accent of the Golden Phoenix Society. As you get older your voice will change to sound like ours. All of the new students' voices change to this accent," Andre said and was curious as of why Harry had a relieved smile on his face but Bridgette beat him to it.

"Uh, Harry what's with the smile, I was expecting at least a bit of dread in losing your accent. Most students would," She said in curiosity of the young boy's behaviour.

"I have a near-identical twin brother who is famous, demands and get everything he wants, unfortunately we sound the same. Having my voice change is quite welcome; not having to remember him every time I speak is something I'd willingly live with," Harry answered in a tone that was filled with anticipation and joy. Ginny smiled

"So what are classes like?" Ginny asked wanting to know what she'd be attending.

"There are four core subjects Occlumency, Animagus, Wandless and Fitness and once those are mastered you will begin the more advanced classes such as legilimency, dueling, muggle combat, ward making & dissembling, languages of magical creatures, battlefield healing, potions, charms and transfiguration," Bridgette explained kindly.

"The timetables are pretty neat. They automatically update daily. As your skills advance, you select more specialized classes. This means that the timetables always change, and also tutors sometimes leave for missions on very short notice. Therefore our timetables change by themselves so they suit everybody's needs. They're rarely the same two weeks in a row," Esmeralda added in passing two identical timetables to the new duo.

_7:00-9:00 Fitness_

_9:00-10:00 Breakfast_

_10:00-12:00 Wandless magic_

_12:00-1:00 Lunch_

_1:00-3:00 Animagus_

_3:00-4:00 Free period_

_4:00-6:00 Occlumency_

_6:00-7:00 Dinner_

_7:00-8:00 Free period/ Games Hall_

_8:30 Stage 1 Curfew _

_9:00 Bed!_

"Who's best at Legilimency of the four of you?" Ginny asked which had the four older students surprised.

"I'm the strongest legilimens of the four here. Why?" Andre answered looking at Ginny curiously.

"I was wondering if I could have you test our shields" she replied bluntly and added a second later "Harry's as well,"

"If you really want me to," the two youngsters didn't look like they were going to change their mind soon and without further ado Andre performed Legilimency on Harry first since others were expecting him to do Ginny first considering Ginny was the one who asked.

Entering Harry's mind Andre saw himself in a sky with a heavily defend home similar looking to the house they were currently in and a blazing hot sun shining onto the house. Andre first attacked the outer protection that had been placed around the home, which were rather difficult to break through. Once he'd broken through he found himself with a Chinese Fireball nesting mother which had built its nest on a larger than the real house's balcony.

As soon as he took a single step forward he had to dive out of the way as flame left the dragon's mouth. Eventually Andre prevailed and enter the house, however there were many magic resistant snakes on the floor approaching him to sink their teeth in. It took Andre a long time before reaching the chests that had been defend by the snakes however there were no memories what so ever within them.

Exiting the heavily protected house and walls Andre tried the sun but couldn't get through. Giving up and worn Andre left the mind and withdrew himself.

"Harry the decoy house was pretty good, it looked like an obvious place where the memories could be and I couldn't breach the sun which I'm guessing is where the real memories are, because by then I was too worn to breach it. Try adding a trap door or something within the house to increase difficulty of reaching the empty chests," Andre complimented.

"Thanks, any other suggestions for my Occlumency?" Harry asked which was met with a shake of the head.

"Esmeralda has mastered Legilimency as well and nearly as good as me, but she specialised in the fighting and warding. Could you do Ginny, please Hun?" Andre half asked who received a peck on the cheek and a nod.

Esmeralda entered Ginny's mind and found herself in an environment the same as the Burrow however it was heavily protected with wards, dangerous creatures and heavy with booby traps. Breaking through each line of defence she eventually reached the attic of the Burrow and found a ghoul that was in a rage at being invaded, standing in front of a door at the end of the room.

Breaking through this defence as well Esmeralda found herself falling several floors until she landed in a ditch. In the distance there were hills and a cylinder of some sort could be seen which looked like another house. Not far from the house there was a large, deep lake, which didn't seem to have any defence, when she entered however there were mer-people with spears and grindylows everywhere.

With little mental energy left which was saying something Esmeralda left Ginny's mind and said that with practice she could improve the difficulty to break through the defences of the Burrow to wear the best of legilimens out and keep them out.

"You might as well cancel attending classes for that one and take a mastery test, so you can spend that time on another course," Brett said looking at the two newbies with an impressed look and optimistic tone. "I do suggest you go to sleep at a good hour and strengthen your defences. That way your chance of passing will be higher," he added giving a smile.

"Bridgette, how does a person talk telepathically in private? We can never seem to get it right," Ginny asked the French housemate looking slightly embarrassed at making the confession.

"It's all about consistently thinking of who you want to hear you and no one else. If you communicate with one without including that consistent thinking, all the people around you will hear what is said. Brett and I had trouble with that aspect during our time as beginners."

"As a beginner I had a great deal of trouble with Occlumency and at one stage all I attended were Occlumency classes for six hours. Merlin, that was boring." Andre explained as he received a few teasing jibes from the others. "I never am one for patience and focus."

"Thanks for dinner Boppy it was very tasty," Ginny said to the house elf that was busy cleaning the dishes and utensils before turning back to her housemates. "It's was nice to meet you and I think that Harry and I should do a little Occlumency practice before hitting the sack a bit early, thanks for the tips Brett," Harry and Ginny made their way to the claimed bedrooms and changed into the supplied pajamas.

"_Harry, I can't sleep. Can I come into your room?"_ he heard in his mind. _"Okay Ginny, anything for you," _he answered before sending a patronus to Bridgette inquiring whether or not she'd heard any of their telepathic conversation.

In return he received a patronus explaining she hadn't. Not a second later Ginny came into his bedroom looking sad. "Why can't you sleep Ginny? Do you miss your family?" he asked as he hugged her and heard her mumble into his shoulder and got the general idea. Climbing into his bed Harry wiggled over to give Ginny room as she followed suit. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist hoping it would comfort her. Once Ginny was in a comfortable position Harry pulled the quilt up and gently placed his hand on top of hers, wrapping it within his own. One time when he cried at Potter Manor she'd done the same to him and helped him fall asleep. He hoped he was doing it right.

Extending his arm wrapped around her waist up towards her face, Harry softly rubbed small circles with his fingers on her temple for a few minutes listened to her breathing calm down to a softer, slower tone. Moving his hand back to her waist Harry snuggled up, as she had once done after she'd broken his discomfort for contact. He'd known her for the majority of his life and wanted to help her. Not long before drifting off to sleep Harry was rewarded with waves of calming rolling off Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's been ages but don't shoot me! (6th August 2014)


	8. Dying Prisoners and Dreadful Pain

x

The Golden Phoenix Society

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, etc

Adopted from katac

"Speech"

"_Telepathy"_

_:Parseltongue:_

_Thoughts__/ __emphasised __words_

Ages: Harry 9, Ginny 8

A big thanks to Ocean1999 for who edited this chapter and pointed out a few things. Really appreciate it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Eight: Dying Prisoners and Dreadful Pain**

As Harry felt pulses of foreign magic continually roll over him like waves, leaving a tingling feeling behind, he rolled over and lazily slapped his hand onto the bedside table before carefully sliding out of bed. As he checked the inside of the wardrobe door Harry saw his class list featured Fitness as the first lesson for the day. Throwing on his sport shorts and a loose t-shirt, he peaked out from behind the door and could see Ginny hadn't moved an inch since he'd slipped out.

"_Ginny?"_ he called out a fewtimes as he considered how to get her out of bed. After no response he decide to remove the problem, knowing how much of a fight the girl had in her when it came to getting out of bed. _"Ginny…You have to get out of bed,"_ he continued with an air of a promise.

She stirred a little, but only to bury herself into the linens further. _This ought to do it._

Tip toeing on the carpeted floor, Harry snuck up to the end of the bed, grabbing each side of the quilt he gave it a few testing tugs to see if she was awake before suddenly yanking it off the bed. The gesture wasn't very well received as the redhead gave him a glare worthy of a basilisk before grumbling and heading off out the door, followed by the click of a portrait door.

"_I'll get you for that,"_ the grouchy redhead threatened as Harry was memorising the timetable within the wardrobe. He wasn't too worried but took her word for it and rushed the rest of his bedroom duties.

With a quick swish of his wrist Harry's room was once again tidy and reasonable for an inspection. Following the aroma of breakfast he went out and down the stairs eagerly where he could hear the murmuring of his older housemates. Moments before reaching the bottom of the stairs however he felt himself become a frog. Had he explored human to animal transfigurations and animagus magic he would have been able to reverse it, but as it stood he hadn't. Most if not all of his practice before Golden Phoenix Society had been charms, curses with the only internal magic experience being Occlumency.

With no other choice he was forced to hop his way down the hall before Bridgette took pity on him and changed him back.

"What'd you do to become a frog?" she asked with a glint of mirth in her eyes, as she helped him up.

"I was only trying to get her out of bed," he replied innocently with a loose shrug.

The older girl nearly burst out laughing "Harry, that's the perfect thing to do if you have a death wish," she chuckled as she shook her head "You don't rob a girl of her beauty sleep when you've got time to spare," she scolded lightly.

"Girls…" Harry muttered which caused Bridgette to laugh before she went upstairs to their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eating his porridge as he endured the teasing from Brett and Andre, Harry noticed an unusual title in _Shadow's eye_. "Unexplained deaths in Azkaban?" he read aloud after pulling the newspaper closer.

"What?" said Ginny, as she gave her empty bowl to Boppy before looking over Harry's shoulder "Could you read it out loud?" she requested, taking a seat next to him.

"Sure. _Unexplained deaths in Azkaban._

_Azkaban is the residency of Britian's convicted criminals and felons where hundreds of dementors suck every drop of happiness out of their prisoners daily. For obvious reasons the occupation as prison warden and guards are very unpopular and why there are only a few posted on the island. Since its establishment this prison's record of deaths is littered with prisoners dying of natural causes such as old age or long term pneumonia, but recently there have been over half a dozen prisoners within the age range of 30 to 40s dying with no clear cause._

"_Amongst those to have their punishment of misery from the dementors end prematurely is Bellatrix Lestrange. This woman reportedly killed dozens of magical Britain's citizens during its last civil war and was captured shortly after Voldemort's defeat. Peter Pettigrew, a wizard who served Voldemort as a spy and was the indirect reason that many magical and mundane families were torn apart_," was a far as he read before there was a knock on the front door.

Andre who was dressed in a black gi, stretching on the common room floor called across the hall for all to hear "Harry and Ginny! That'll be for you. You'll be getting a tour and assessment, you two!"

"Thanks Andre!" Ginny called back before they turned for the door. _"I think there might be something more to those deaths than meets the eye, Harry. Or am I thinking too much?"_ she commented as they opened it for the visitor. "Good morning ma'am," the redhead greeted before stepping aside for their visitor.

"Good morning Ms Weasley, Mr Potter," a young woman replied with a smile, before taking a seat in the kitchen, where Boppy served a glass of water. Looking at the two children across the table with a critical eye she nodded her head with a look of satisfaction before smiling kindly. "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, my name is Sayaka Nawi and I'd like to tell you a little about myself, but first let's begin your tour of Golden Phoenix," Elizabeth explained as she shook each of their hands.

The tour began with a slow walk out of the maze-like streets, which gave the pair a chance to remember their way around if they were lucky. Once they'd exited the streets of sandstone houses they turned off down towards a large lake, where a couple were playing with their toddlers, who waved at the passing trio before turning back to their little ones. Continuing down the hill towards the outskirts of town, the sight of numerous people from as old as fifteen sparring, in gi either black or grey, had the children's full attention for at least a few minutes.

"There are two stages at Golden Phoenix Academy; Stage 1, which you are about to begin, and Stage 2 which your housemates are currently studying. Once you complete Stage 2 you can become an agent as these people have; have a trade and own a business either here or the 'outside world', as I like to call it; become a full-time tutor here at the academy; work at ministries and other influential positions to gather intelligence for Phoenix's Shadow. If you decide none of this is for you after completion, you'll retain your knowledge from studies but any information concerning Golden Phoenix Society will be obliviated, your friends will remain your friends but your memories of how you met will be altered to protect the Golden Phoenix Society. However only one person has ever chosen to quit for personal reasons as a member here, and he currently lives a good life in Britain, he was Alastair 'Mad-eye' Moody," Sayaka explained elaborately but not too quickly. Both children looked pretty happy and not wishing to quit. She smiled and continued the walk.

"These are people graduated from the Academy and chose to work as a Phoenix's Shadow agent," Sayaka began as she steered the beginners away from the graduates, walking along the outskirt of Golden Phoenix Society, passing various Fitness classes of different levels and types. "As a Stage 1, which is what you'll be tomorrow, the focus in your Fitness class is to get you into shape and build up your strength. When the teacher believes that their students are ready they will have a test. In these tests the students compete against one another and the winners advance to the next level which is a Stage 2 class," Sayaka was explaining as they were approaching a Stage 1 Fitness class, currently playing a game of soccer.

"That doesn't look too hard," Ginny said happily, as the class continued playing and not paying any attention to them.

The Japanese guide kept her mouth shut as chuckles threatened to escape her, and watched as the class abandoned the game at the teacher's whistle and took off running, soon out of sight. Both children were picking up their jaws when Sayaka got her chuckles under control.

Harry was shocked at how fast that had all happened "I think that game was the tip of the iceberg, Ginny," he commented seriously.

"We're dead," the redhead gulped. "We're so dead."

Taking pity on the new recruits Sayaka led them over to the obstacle course and explained the rules before enlarging a book and quill "Don't push yourself too much but I'd like to see your best. From what I see your class for Fitness will be decided, but I suggest you work at a speed you can maintain for at least an hour and a half, the actual lessons go for two hours. If you work too hard you'll go into a high class but the truth will come out and you'll be moved down to the proper level for you. In the end that'll waste everyone's time, so be realistic with your speed,"

The results from her observations showed Sayaka that it'd be best for them to join a medium class depending on how much they needed help with in the other subjects. If the two required only a little help then they'd attend multiple low Fitness classes to work on endurance. She didn't tell them this for multiple reasons. With half an hour to spare, Sayaka shrank her things before taking the pair on a jog on the outskirts before turning towards the Academy Accommodation Houses.

"Have you had breakfast?" she enquired kindly as she took in the sight of the sweaty kids. They nodded, too short of breath to answer properly. "Alright, your next lesson would be Wandless however you have an hour's break until then so I suggest you freshen up and meet me here in fifteen minutes. I need to show you the rest of the society before Wandless," she instructed, watching Harry and Ginny dragged their feet a little as they left. Turning to a bench nearby, Sayaka reflected on what she'd told them about herself.

Sayaka had spent four years as a G.P.A student before taking on a Healer traineeship at St Mungo's and Kyoto Magical Maladies, her centres of choice, where she spent three days a week at each learning and applying their methods to the patients. Her family happily lived in Japan who she visited once a month and talked about her traineeship and friends at the centres, without revealing anything about Golden Phoenix Society. Her G.P.A classmate from South Africa chose to return to and believes she met Sayaka in a café where both woman had been stood up by dates. They are still friends to this day.

Fifteen minutes later Harry and Ginny returned and were being shown around town, from the shopping district, the family housing nearby, and the classrooms for magic lessons, including the Low, Medium and High class wings. After the tour, at the pair's pleading, they returned to the shops that showcased the trades and abilities of the owners. The runes magic, it seemed, were of great interest to them from the embroidery in cloaks and robes to the engraved ones in brooms.

Although they weren't too happy to leave the interesting merchandise, Harry and Ginny followed Sayaka to the classrooms before beginning her assessment on their Wandless skills.

"Our focus initially is control. Once a student has achieved spell control, the focus is consistency and detail, then power control, and finally, silent casting," Sayaka explained as she conjured everything necessary for the test.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day continued on in the same pattern and surprising solved what had been a major problem for the pair. Combat casting. Although it wasn't required until the Mastery Tests, Sayaka saw no point in waiting until midyear to confront the problem. In the end it appeared to be a simple case of perception of the target.

Harry and Ginny were both capable casters however, due to the way they saw a person as someone to protect, they'd been unable to practice combat casting at dummies. It had taken quite some time to put even the slightest dent in their habit of being protective and spent their free period after the animagus assessment working on the habit. The kids had been astonished that something as simple as perception had been the source of many headaches for the last two years, swearing to one another to practice until it was completely gone.

The animagus assessment didn't result in any phoenixes due to Sayaka's speciality in healing magic rather than internal magics, however the two had shown they'd at least done their homework on the animagus ability. Not daring to attempt teaching them any transformations, Sayaka had them practice meditation for the rest of what would've been their lesson.

The Occlumency assessment had impressive results from the pair, but there was still room for improvement and ultimately she assigned them to the class.

Now seated on a fallen log near the track for Fitness, Sayaka wrote the outcome while the kids were jogging around Golden Phoenix outskirts.

**ASSESSMENT REPORT**

**Harry Potter, age 9**….**Ginny Weasley, age 8**

x

**Fitness: Both of these children should be enrolled into Low level Fitness and focus on their endurance. They have good agility but they're unable to maintain it for over half an hour.**

x

**x ****Agility;…...** Medium. Both can maintain agility for a moderate time.

**x ****Reaction;****… **Medium. Mr Potter has sharper visual reaction than Ms Weasley, however she had higher awareness of movement behind her.

**x****Speed****;… **Overall speed mark; Low. High in short bursts, Low for endurance.

_**x **__Note: They're unable to run one lap without pause._

x

**Wandless: Both of these children should be enrolled into a Medium level Wandless class.**

x

**x****Spell control****; **Pass (Mr Potter and Ms Weasley)

**x****Consistency and detail****; **Pass (Ms Weasley marginally so)

**x****Power control****; **Fail**.**

_x Note: In Distress Scenario Test, Ms Weasley has low power control._

_x Mr Potter on the other hand will need guidance, although he could protect himself, Mr Potter excessively used his energy in all spellwork. No control._

**x****Silent casting****; **Fail.

x Ms Weasley couldn't cast any spells silently.

x Mr Potter could cast half a dozen silently, however the energy measures showed he relied too heavily on his energy to produce the result. In DST he was unable to silently cast.

x

**Animagus: Both of these children should be enrolled into a Low level Animagus class.**

x

x**Meditation;** Fail. Partial merging meditation only.

x**Transformation;** Fail. Neither are capable of internal magic as of yet.

x

**Occlumency: Mr Potter should be enrolled into a Low Occlumency class. Ms Weasley should be enrolled into a Medium Occlumency class**

x

**xDecoys;** Fail. Although elaborate, Mr Potter's and Ms Weasley's decoys are too obvious to me.

**x****Defences;** Pass. Ms Weasley achieved this pass marginally.

x...Fail. Mr Potter's defences were too realistic and could be breached e.g. weaknesses and strengths of creatures and objects)

**Strategy**;..Pass. Ms Weasley employed decent strategy

x... Fail. Mr Potter was too predictable.

x

**OUTCOME:**

**Mr Potter: **Low, Medium, Low, Low

**Ms Weasley:** Low, Medium, Low, Medium

Sending the report using a conjured owl Sayaka rose from the log and took two tired children to their house and told them she was usually free on Sundays if they ever wanted to talk to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had easily fallen asleep that night from all of the magical and physical exertion they'd experience from the assessments and the training with Sayaka. Despite all of this, he'd awoken in the middle of the night. A quick _Tempus_ told him it was eleven thirty.

Sitting alone on the large bed with his chin resting on his knees, Harry closed his eyes tightly as his forehead began to strangely feel hot during this cool night. He applied a cooling charm, however it made no difference to the heat. Harry endured this strange heat, but for an unknown reason the heat became pain, centred at his forehead. Not daring to open his mouth in determination to not make a sound, he bit down on his lip in attempt to create a distraction, to no avail.

It was midnight when the pain spiked and a cry escaped his lips, but quickly stamped it down. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on who was looking at it, Harry suddenly lost all outer awareness and found himself looking through a window at what clearly was his Occlumency holding strong and the sun radiating scorching heat. Turning from the window Harry discovered four doors. One was made of obsidian and stood off to the side away from the other three, walking up to it Harry could feel heat and pain rolling off it. Quickly backing up against the other wall he turned away from the obsidian door and observed two similar looking doors. Neither of them giving off any feelings or temperatures.

One door was wooden and completely operational if not slightly stubborn to open and close. The third door was rather odd in his opinion. Like the other, it was made of wood, however it was different, refusing to budge. This third door for all intent and purposes, might as well not have been there at all considering when he peaked behind it, there was only the stone of wall. Not knowing what else to do or how to get out of this strange room he chipped away at the wall behind the broken door through the cracks. Sometime later he could open and close it, but it was lacking a doorway unlike the other two. He spent a very long time blasting away the stone until it was no longer blocked and matched the other one.

Resting against the opposite wall, watching all four doors Harry truly wondered what this was all about. The fourth door was like the obsidian one but instead it was made of white marble and radiated happiness. He had some strange hunch that he shouldn't open this one. How or why, he did not know but followed the hunch regardless. Staying close to this marble door he enjoyed its cool and happiness.

Harry could feel the obsidian was releasing more of those bad feelings and made to stand up when it burst wide open with heat and pain pouring into this 'room'. Not knowing what else to do he ran to the wooden two, throwing them open and watched as the feeling left the room, but not before saturating him in those same feelings. Planting his hands on the marble door he hoped he'd survive whatever this was and soaked in all he could from the white door before fainting and shimmering on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In her room Ginny couldn't sleep as something continuously pestered her mind, like a fly buzzing around her ear was the closest comparison she could make to it. For some reason though, this 'fly' didn't do much 'buzzing' and seemed to be a sleepy 'fly'. Suddenly all thought about this odd feeling left her immediately, but not a moment later Harry was screaming like he was in agony.

Charging out of her room and into Harry's in her nightie Ginny ran to the side of the bed where Harry was teetering on the edge as he thrashed about obliviously. This was truly scaring her and not knowing what was happening to her friend she shouted towards the open doorway "Brett, Bridgette, Andre, Esmeralda! Help me!"

His screaming peaked again but this time there was speech as well "Please! Stop it!" the thrashing worsened and had Ginny in tears, and sobs of hopelessness racked her.

Andre was the first into the room taking in the situation, and as fast as he'd entered he'd taken off again. "Andre! Help me! Come back!" she begged as he'd left. So distracted with Andre's activity she hadn't seen the other three hurry in.

Faster than she could process, Ginny was on the floor crying into Bridgette's nightshirt as the older girl held her close. Fighting against her sobs Ginny manage to speech a short sentence before crying took over "What are they doing to him?"

"They're holding him down so he can't hurt himself too badly, that's all they can really do right now. Restricting his voice box or stunning him could cause damage including his mind," Bridgette said honestly, hugging the little redhead as she cried. "Andre ran for the headmaster and they should be here soon,"

True to her word the headmaster soon arrived and took control of the situation including sending Ginny to her room with Bridgette, who returned with news that Harry was fine and would be alright tomorrow with some sleep. The older students returned to their rooms as per the headmaster's order, however Antigo spoke to Ginny before he departed.

"Ginny, I have everyone's account of what just happened, I know it was hard on you to see Harry like that, but it would help me find out what caused this if you told me what happened," he said gently, placing an arm around her back when she sniffed.

"I woke before it happened…I felt like there was a fly buzzing in my mind…then it stopped and…he...started screaming…Icouldn'tdoanything!," she said before crying into the man's robes

"Shhh, it's over now, Ginny," the headmaster reminded her. Summoning two pieces of parchment from the desk and quickly enchanted them, keeping one for himself "If something like this happens again, write on this parchment and I'll know you need help," he began as the girl slowly pulled away and wiped her eyes. Holding the parchment out to her, he continued "Do you think you could do that?" he asked with an encouraging tone.

"Yes sir," she murmured, putting the parchment on her bedside table with a yawn.

Without prompting, he tucked the exhausted girl in bed before leaving a summoned Calming Capsule beside the parchment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Crawley a bewildered, kind muggle woman had just experienced what she hoped to never see again. A child, hopelessly thrashing and begging for mercy in their sleep. Her only child ran to the next door neighbour for help, who didn't hesitate to provide support. The neighbour's son had gone door knocking to apologise on her behalf and explain that a homeless child was having a nightmare and Child Services had been notified. Unfortunately not everyone had been told in time and the police had arrived with lights flashing, sirens screaming and two policemen interrogating all who'd witnessed the event.

Looking at the dirt smeared, skinny child now asleep on her lounge she tucked the blankets around it before sitting in her recliner. The memory of everything that had happened so quickly continuously replayed in her mind, and as she sat there rubbing her tired eyes, hoping their young one hadn't seen too much before going and staying next door. Succumbing to fatigue the woman fell asleep. Even in sleep she was subject to the memory of the incident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Hogwarts, Scotland James and Lily Potter were in tears after playing witness to Elliot's screams and violent tossing over apparently nothing. There'd been no spells cast upon the boy, nor were there any history of a similar event to have sparked such an awful nightmare. Dumbledore had been out of the castle at the time and would only be able to see the incident if one of the Potters or possibly Poppy were willing to share.

If they didn't know any better they would have said they thought Elliot was under the Cruciatus Curse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N July 2014**_

_**So you're probably wishing you knew where I lived so you could hunt me down with a shotgun for making you wait for so long. Sorry guys, I'll try and give you an event chapter next time I update but this had to come first.**_

_**Why Crawley? Just did really. Besides, who lives in Crawley? ;)**_


	9. Shadows agents and Fitness

x

The Golden Phoenix Society

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, etc

Adopted from katac

"Speech"

"_Telepathy"_

_:Parseltongue:_

_Thoughts or emphasised words_

Ages: Harry 9, Ginny 8

Chapter 9: Shadows agents and Fitness

…2 Months later…

"_HARRY!"_

It was the middle of the night and Harry shot out of bed as though a fire had been lit under him, nearly falling over his shoes in the process. _"What is it, Ginny?" _he replied in a hurry

"_Get dressed for Fitness and I'll explain," _she commanded with haste.

Throwing on the winter fitness uniform he listened as she informed him of what was going on. _"As I speak my family is under attack by Death Eaters. When I got the oath from my parents I placed a ward providing a little protection against ill will and it's currently going off in my head,"_ she explained before charging into his room a second later, wearing her own uniform.

"We can't go without help though, Gin. We just don't have the ability yet," Harry reasoned before grabbing Ginny's middle and apparating them near the Phoenix's shadow housing. "We'll need Shadow agents. They have experience and can flame us to your home,"

Very few of the houses had lights on at this time of night so the pair hoped a team would be willing to help. The first house they approached was quickly emptied as the agents dashed to the International apparition point, disappearing in a quick succession of POPs.

"Damn it!" Ginny cursed under her breath before changing directions to the closest remaining house.

Dashing through the maze layout, they reached a house where there were signs of activity within. Not one to do anything by half Ginny was banging her fist on the door hard, making a right racket of things but fortunately not enough to anger any neighbours.

The instant the door was open they were hustled in by the man who had answered the door "What are you doing out at this time of night? It's well beyond curfew," he demanded staring at the two Stage 1 students in the hallway.

The girl stepped forward what quickly cut to the chase "My family in England are under attack. The wards can't hold out against so many for much longer. They need help. Please!"

Having returned from a mission in Ukraine his team's body clocks were messed up and all six of them were wide awake "We'll help your family," he decided before turning towards the stairs and raising his voice "Tiger, Bear, Viper, Hermit, Storm!" he hollered and within seconds five agents flamed into the living room. The leader and the Stage 1's joined a moment later "Nest mission, folks," he informed them. Not a minute later the other five had changed into their battle robes and returned for debriefing within a privacy ward once Ginny had given them a memory of the house.

After the ward fell shortly afterwards and the leader, who introduced himself as Vince his code name 'Tempo' when he asked their names, approached the pair with a serious look. "Ginny, Harry, you are to stay here. You've given us information and the team has a plan. You will wait here," he ordered before disappearing in flame.

However Ginny who'd been holding onto his battle robes was also holding Harry's hand, effectively hitching a ride and taking Harry with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they appeared in front of the Burrow behind the ward Ginny had set up it was clear that the ward could not withstand the impact of the magic for much longer. _"Ginny! What did you do that for?" _Harry scolded her as she dragged him away from the fighting. _"You do realise we can't flame yet?"_ her brother in all but blood informed her._ "Every time the Phoenix Gate opens the Chief knows when and who. We can apparated back but we're screwed anyway," _Harry said forebodingly.

In front of them, Harry and Ginny could only watch in awe as they saw the array of spells and strategies employed by the team. Their manner of fighting was so synchronised that they could have been mistaken as one beginning, the moment that one member required assistance it was there in the form of another member. It almost appeared to be a choreographed dance with their fluidity and how they dodged spells with such ease, if it hadn't been for the damage inflicted upon the house it could have been considered a dance. The twelve Death Eaters were dropping like flies against them.

"_Untwist your knickers and help me cast some traps will you?" _ Ginny retorted with her eyes dead ahead, hand outstretched as she continually muttered under her breath.

Joining her efforts in assisting the agents, although it was evident they were handling the fight quite well on their own, Harry targeted the Death Eaters at the back of the pack. Within fifteen minutes, the house was quickly returned to its former state by the team, undamaged and strongly warded, stronger wards than originally in fact. Not a moment later in a flash of flames the agents were gone without a trace.

"How are we going to get back now Ginny?" he commented as they looked at the deceptively peaceful looking ground, all of the Death Eater bodies were taken by the agents. As she made to reply their conversation was cut off by the many pops of people apparating. Originally they thought it had been the Phoenix's shadow, but when the bodies came closer the pair could see that they wore black robes and white masks, instead of the grey robes of Tempo and his team. Steeling themselves for a fight they hadn't been prepared for, Harry and Ginny remained hidden spelling the ground with traps.

Harry grabbed her shoulder "Ginny!" he whispered harshly "Our robes need to be darker, black or something," With a nod from her, he quickly carried out the deed as she continued setting traps. Moments later the girl was up and running towards the new foes and passing through the wards and firing spells with determined vigour.

Joining the fray Harry began picking them off like flies along with Ginny as they stepped into the traps, something they were thankful to have learnt from the Stage 2 housemates who needed training practice for their classes. Unfortunately there were a few that managed to dodge or reverse the traps' effects, and continue their attack unhindered. Harry and Ginny were running on adrenaline and fear, which resulted in much upturned dirt and grass, along with the wards crackling and fizzling as spells collided against them.

Casting _Confringo_, _Expulso_ and _Bombarda_ with good accuracy at the Death Eaters, outer circle members by the looks of things, fell from the onslaught of explosive spells from the two children. There had been a few rather close calls however neither Ginny nor Harry had avoided those spells with skill, it was pure luck. Eventually all of the Death Eaters were down. The last few hadn't held back after seeing five comrades fall to the efforts of mere children, realising they meant business rather than playing hero with Mummy's wand.

Harry and Ginny retreated behind the wards and rested back to back as they caught their breath and took in the scene of their fight. Before them laid the bodies of eight unnamed Death Eaters with missing parts, blood was decorating the grass, which consisted of mini craters scattered over the area.

Letting out a slow sign as she rested her head against his, Ginny spoke her mind sounding slightly worn "Gideon do you think we should contact the mutt and Alpha?" Pushing herself up, and slowly levitating the dead bodies behind her father's shed "This will quiet be the mess to explain," she remarked uncomfortably, turning towards Harry, who'd gotten up shortly after her and currently layering the ground with trap spells. "Why are you wasting your magic Harry? There's no one left," Ginny pointed out, confused.

"You weren't there but when Brett and Andre were discussing a class Stage 2 class I heard them talk about different strategies. Have you noticed how the Death Eaters are progressively getting smarter? The first lot weren't very smart, the second were a little smarter and stronger, but a slightly smaller group. If this continues we'll need every advantage we can get," He explained whilst summoning a multitude of snakes, a pissed off Saran amongst them. _:Hide in the darkness and attack on my command:_ Turning back to Ginny who watch them slither away, he grabbed her shoulder before dashing over to the dead bodies behind the shed.

"Inferi," she murmured before shooting her arm out and transfiguring them into rocks. "Did the guys mention them?" she asked as stepped aside out of Harry's way

"No, but they probably mentioned them later though," he admitted as he quickly vanished them, remembering to use the power control exercise from the tutor. "Good thinking Ginny. If we get attacked again I reckon they might have made inferi with these bodies," he complimented her.

Harry saw Ginny murmuring under breath as she was counting on her hands "What are you thinking Ginny?" he asked curiously, stepping closer to hear her.

"Okay so we've got; No bodies; New traps; Snakes in hiding, including an unhappy Saran; Strong wards; Umm doors sealed?" she said looking up from her hands.

He shook his head "No, we shouldn't seal the door. What if they use Fiendfyre?" he countered as he got onto his knees, splaying his hands on the grass

Kneeling beside him she listened to the incantation he was murmuring, before making to knock hands away. "What are you _DOING_?" she yelled in bewilderment "Are you _trying_ to get them killed!? Yanking on the wards like that?" she demanded fiercely.

"No, I'm waking the master of the wards, Bridgette taught me how," he reasoned, his hand twitched as he felt the wards recoil against the pull "They're already awake. Not to be unexpected though," Harry told her before walking to stand in front of the wards.

As Ginny squeeze his shoulder lightly Harry turned to see her regret "I'm sorry I interrupted your magic. I'm afraid for The Burrow right now. What if they come again and we had no wards," Ginny apologised genuinely, as she hugged him.

"It's alright. It was wrong of me not to tell you, Ginny," he countered, he knew he hadn't been entirely doing the right thing either. Patting her back before pulling away and felt a headache increase to a sting then becoming more.

"_No_! Not possible!" he shouted in apprehension. Suddenly Harry dropped onto his knees and grunted slightly in pain "This isn't the end of it Sylvia. He is coming," he managed to say.

"Who?..._No_…" she said as what Harry meant dawned on her. "Gideon, you can't be serious. Is _that_ why you were in pain two months ago? Those Death Eaters were more than enough of a pain in the arse tonight. We can't deal with him so soon, we're not ready for someone like that!" Ginny responded in high panic, using their codenames.

'Unfortunately for you two children- Gideon was it? -Is correct. Bellatrix I know you enjoy having your fun, make the most of tonight. Lucius do as I said," Voldemort instructed before attempting to apparate away and being thrown to the ground hard...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching from an unlit bedroom Molly and Arthur were stunned. Such a little amount of time it had taken an eight and nine-year-old to dispose of eight Death Eaters who had been littered over their front lawn, the grass of which was almost entirely ripped out of the ground. After witnessing these two children banish the bodies quickly before kneeling on the grass, which was soon explained as Molly randomly flinched. "The wards are still intact. How odd, they haven't changed," she remarked thoughtfully before turning to her husband.

"Arthur, I'm going to invite them in. It's the least we can do, had it been us out there we'd probably be dead within minutes." The matriarch said before leaving the living room. About to walk out to the front yard Molly could see some of the inner circle outside and was pulled back from walking to her death by Arthur. Looking at her husband she gave him a questioning before he cast _homenum revelio_, which showed at least 11 people total outside.

Her eyes wide, Molly quickly went to the fireplace to make a firecall whilst Arthur sent a patronus to Sirius hoping he'd come arrive with the Aurors on night duty in a minute or so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The most of the Death Eater inner circle advanced towards the two kids and began their attack, anticipating it to be over in a few minutes by the way that they acted. _"Same again,"_ Ginny sent taking in who she had to deal with and weighing her odds.

"_If you can't dodge something conjure rocks to take the impact. Our agility might not work in our favour this time, we've already fought once tonight,"_ Harry replied with determination within his tone.

Ginny looked into the eyes of her taking a peak to find who she had. Bellatrix, Crouch Jr, and the Lestrange brothers.

Harry looked at the four he had to fight. Malfoy, Nott, Rosier, Snape. _Looks like Snape chose to truly be a Death Eater_.

Strangely Voldemort merely watched them from a distance. _An evaluation of the Death Eaters' abilities perhaps_.

"How nice to see you Potions Master Snape," Harry said neutrally before removing his hood slightly and looking into the onyx eyes of the wizard who looked shocked at the sight of Harry however that was gone within a blink. He'd never met the Potions Master but Harry'd overheard many stories involving the man to know what he looked like and who he was.

"Potter, you and your friend will die unless you join us and acquire the necessary training," Snape said bitterly expecting Harry to fold.

"Potter? Please, as if I'm that useless brat. Go to hell, joining would be the last thing I do, you robe kissing murderous git," Harry countered condescendingly.

Deciding to taunt the Death Eaters he flew at Snape and apparated the pair of them into the Potter Manor cellar before pocketing his wand "I'll be back later once the attack is over," pulled the hood of his robes back up and apparating back to the Burrow.

"Okay that was far too easy, what happened to your supposed ability to make a wizard shit himself at the sight of you? Aren't you the ones attacking? All you are doing is standing there pointing wooden sticks at me." Laughing slightly at his own jokes he continued his jibes. "What has the world come to?" it seemed that last comment made a Death Eater crack, turned out to be Rosier upon legilimising the man.

"Shut up you insolent brat!" the man snarled and began to flourish his wand to cast some gory spell no doubt. Wanting to take the piss out of the Death Eaters a bit more Harry cast his _perma langlock_ on the three he had left and the four with Ginny. Not a second later did he hear Rosier make an unpleasant sound along with a few from Ginny's lot, attempting to say the incantation.

"Well lookie here, Rosier can't silently cast a spell, what a pity. Don't you maniacs claim you're better than half-bloods, muggeborns and all that shite? It's a shame that a half-blood like me can do this," wanting to show off a little of what he knew Harry sent a corporal patronus to Sirius hoping to get some Aurors here and even up the odds.

"_Ginny I've bound their tongues to the roof of their mouths. Let's get this over with,"_ Harry sent to Ginny before firing off many spell at the disadvantaged Death Eaters.

"Merlin, it's about time, I thought you'd never shut up. Oh, and take my lot while you're at it. I'm going for the big fish in this lake; the bastard took away two cool uncles I never got to meet," Ginny remarked smartly.

Continuing to fire off spells Harry was thunderstruck with the idea of sending them all by portkey to Azkaban. Without further ado Harry _incarcerous_ the lot of them whilst dodging the occasional stray spell from the fierce, fatal duel between Ginny and Voldemort, snapped their wands one by one and conjured a fancy gold and silver ribbon wrapping the lot of them into one big package. Severing their robes at the shoulders causing the lot of them to react indignantly as their dark marks was made visible for all to see and no chance of covering it up.

"_Send them to the ministry Harry, the press will get wind of this little night and rip the hell out of the ministry if nothing is done and they walk free,"_ Ginny said as she taunted Voldemort whilst marginally magically getting the better of the murderous foe.

Harry charmed a camera to take a photo of the seven bound Death Eaters on what looked like an enlarged serving plate, torn up ground all around them whilst Ginny fighting Voldemort on the other side silently. He casted _Portus_ onto the conjured plate that appeared underneath the Death Eaters still alive and attached the photo to the plate Ten seconds later they were gone.

Joining Ginny in the fight Harry began throwing nearly all he had at the Voldemort. At the moment they were attempting to keep fiendfyre at bay and blocking further attacks from Voldemort, however it was rather taxing from the beginning and they both could feel it. Apparently Voldemort didn't like the idea of appearing to be the weaker man as he sheathed the wand into the holster and changed over to wandless magic.

"How the hell did you come back?" he shouted over the commotion as they fought, trying to distract the monster with speech.

Voldemort just gave a smirked of sick pleasure as he rebounded one of Harry's explosive spells, causing it to collide with his shield, sending the boy sprawling to the ground.

Ignoring the pain from a slight concussion Harry rolled away and was back on his feet, firing spells at the self-proclaimed Lord once more. "How?!" Harry repeated with a panicked undertone that escape his grip, as he conjured rock to absorb a sickly green spell.

As they continued to fight, the Dark Lord went into a gloating spiel about the loyalty of his followers and immortality, and took pleasure in seeing fear within their eyes. This just amused Voldemort further as he advanced on Harry, concluding he was the greater threat. Within moments, Harry hit the ground again and Voldemort looked ready to deal a blow, but had been sent flying by Ginny who was already preparing another spell. Taking advantage of Voldemort's position Harry threw a dark spell, ensuring to put speed behind it, hitting the wizard's heart. Harry saw him slow for a moment but continue to fight, however blood began to soak his robes as he refused to show any weakness.

They continued their onslaught for as long as they could before needing to go on the defensive to catch their breath and give their cores a moment's rest. Deliberately positioning himself in front of Ginny but out of her way, Harry took the brunt of the Dark Lord's spells, either magically or physical when the spell type wasn't fatal.

The duel lasted longer than the disposal of the first round of Death Eaters by the pair and exhaustion began to show in Harry and Ginny. Eventually the duo were convinced Voldemort that he was losing the fight from both blood loss and magical energy, leading to the monster using a sense of self-preservation and altering his fighting to a defensive strategy. The two didn't have the energy to continue fighting against such as experienced foe and gave themselves a short respite from their brutal casting by changing to weaker, large area covering spells. However that didn't last for long as the older wizard began to falter.

Taking the opportunity to deliver a blow Harry used his last strategy. _:Now!:_. The dozen snakes he'd summoned shot out of their hiding places, however they didn't manage to land a bite on the Dark Lord before they were vanished by Voldemort. Harry, not about to let Saran be vanished like the others, sent her to his room in Golden Phoenix and hoped she'd be a bit forgiving when they spoke later. Distracted by Ginny looked a bit woozy he sat her down behind the cover of debris, failing to notice the lack of spells hitting his shield at the time.

As he whispered a promise to come back Harry heard something strange, rather than the usual POP from apparation, Harry heard something more like cloth hitting the ground.

He sent a patronus to Sirius saying that if he wanted to lock his crazy cousin in Azkaban then he'd find her in a holding cell on the DMLE floor handed to him on a plate. Apparating into the cellar he'd placed Snape in earlier he informed the man what had happened to the others.

"Snape. If you really are a spy for the light side, could you do me a small favour? Please don't inform Dumbledore of the fact Sylvia and I played our parts tonight. It'd be the last thing both of us would want, he has already messed up our lives enough as it is. The benefit for you would be that you don't receive a cell at Azkaban, and our gratitude," Apparating the pair of them to Hogsmeade Harry gave the man his wand and apparated back to the Burrow.

Upon casting his _Notitia Homenum Revelio_ he informed Ginny that her parents were in the lounge room watching the two of them as he helped her up. Ginny merely nodded looking like she was about to dropped due to exhaustion or the effects of a subtle but severe curse, to his shock his description was proven to be accurate as she fell onto the ground unceremoniously into a heap almost pulling him down with her.

"Gi-Sylvia!" he shouted, almost completely forgetting to use her code-name before dropping onto his knees and holding the unconscious body, hugging her close, losing all common sense and composure. A little distraught that she wasn't responding to his calls Harry began crying into the blouse currently keeping Ginny from getting too cold in the cool night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the lounge room Molly and Arthur looked at each with concern for the two filthy children, and a moment later were bursting out of the house running towards them. Arthur helped the boy up as Molly levitated the young girl into the house. "Son, are you all right? Do you feel faint?"

The boy shook his head slightly "Not faint but quite weary and fatigued," Harry could feel that he had almost used as much magic as Ginny must have but not enough to cause him to collapsed.

Baffled with the boy's answer Arthur continued "Using such an excessive amount of magic at that age and wandless no less could cause a person to loss conscious unless you're Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore, let alone a child your age". Thinking over it Arthur corrected himself "Actually you should be unconscious. Now, you are defying all logic about magic and magical cores. After tonight there's even the minute chance of destroying or damaging your core if it isn't developed enough to cope with the demand the pair of you placed on yours." He walked the boy to the couch where his friend was being looked over by Molly.

"How is she Molly?" he asked his wife watching as the young boy walk up to the Sylvia taking a hand into his.

"There isn't any trace of a curse or potential damage to her body and mind. It's mainly exhaustion in a combination of physical and magical. Magically she is extremely close to core damage." Harry and Arthur blanched at the fact 'Sylvia' was so close to endangering her magic potential.

"Gideon. Why did you and Sylvia come here tonight? Just to defend a stranger's family and home from Death Eaters and Voldemort?" Molly inquired looking at the young boy but not meeting a face. He didn't answer but what happened next shocked the two adults, slowly lifting the hood off of Sylvia's head the face of one Ginny Weasley became visible.

Turning to the elder Weasleys Harry removed his own and looked up at her parents. "We came because she cares deeply for you, about two months ago she had setup a simple alarm ward around your home that would alert her of any danger that you may be in. We weren't expecting Voldemort to attack a light family so soon after the revolt and anarchy in the Order recently."

Realising he hadn't answered part of her question Harry continued, rubbing her hand all the while. "Ginny to me, is a sister in all but blood and I don't wish for her to suffer the loss of family when it can be prevented. If it hadn't been for Ginny becoming my friend and showing me that anyone can be your family, I don't know what I'd be like now," he admitted, ashamed towards the end.

"Would it be correct of me to assume you're the 'Harry' she spoke of?" Arthur asked looking at the boy curiously, who gave a weak nod.

"The reason she can perform the magic she showed tonight is partly my doing. For years she has been coming to my house and we've been studying magic together, neither of our brothers didn't want anything to do with us or spend time with us. Elliot for a long time has and still does believe me to be a squib and decided not to associate with me, and my parents all together don't acknowledge me," It was evident that Harry didn't forgive his family, as multiple looks of bitterness flashed as he spoke.

The mask fuelled by adrenaline slipped and the distress from the fight showed itself full force. He turned towards Ginny with a tensed but shaking frame, pressing his eyes to her shoulder for a minute, causing the elder Weasleys some concern upon seeing the boy's suppressed grief.

Molly wanted to scoop the boy up and hold him close but Arthur's grip advised her against it. "It don't think he trusts adults Molly," he murmured as wife looked at him pleading to let her help "If what he says is true, the only person he's had is Ginny. Wouldn't it make sense if he was at Hogwarts with his brother if it isn't the truth?" Arthur pointed out loosening his grip as Molly squeezed his hand, sad but understanding his point.

Harry gathered himself before turning his attention back to them "For five years she has been coming to the Manor and doing the practical part of our studies…the Manor with Lily and James guaranteed to be away all year except their treasured son's birthday gave us the benefit of having a location to practice without detection,"

"If there was a time when you saw Ginny reading material such as ancient runes, arithmancy or other advanced books, there is a more likely than not chance she was reviewing the theory side of magic we would've been doing a few days prior."

After his long explanation he lifted his eyes from Ginny's hand and up to the adults. Mr Wealsey's face was one of anger and shock while Mrs Weasley's was a combination of sympathy and deep sadness. "The Potters willingly abandoned a child simply because they believe that one of two children wouldn't be able to wield a wand and produce results?" Mrs Weasley asked rhetorically in undisguised anger. The woman well known for going from pleasant to pissed in a matter of minutes whilst concerning her children or just children in general.

"I don't think they are at complete fault for it but still a major part. When Elliot turned five Dumbledore had them move to Hogwarts to train Elliot early to bring out his magic," Harry said as he reflected back on the eavesdropping that he'd done in his younger years. "Though they could have brought me along, maybe they though they were doing the right thing? It would be awful to be surrounded by something you couldn't do…Any way that's another story for another time." He finished wanting to moved back to the original topic rather than receive sympathy from the elder Weasleys.

"Harry…" a weak voice came from Ginny as she stirred and attempted to rise out of the lounge. Tucking one arm under her upper back Harry supported Ginny as her eyes began to focus on her mother and father.

"Shh…They're fine Ginny. They're all fine; none of your family got hurt," Harry spoke quietly but enough that the adults would hear before giving a quick kiss on the forehead and a firm, brief hug.

Her body visibly relaxed at the news and she turned to her concerned mother. "Mum…" within an instant Molly was at Ginny's side and holding her daughter in a tight hug.

"What were you thinking Ginny? You could have died. You could have…" A second later her welled up tears overflowed and the woman began crying as she held her treasured daughter.

Giving the two a bit of privacy Harry turned to Arthur and followed him into the kitchen at his prompting, where Arthur sat down directing him to the seat across from him. His mind producing multiple justifications for what'd happened he awaited the probable talk about the dangers of performing magic without supervision.

"Harry," he started off whilst looking at the young boy in front of him. "From the brief time I've had with Ginny and yourself inside and outside of this house, it is evident that your care for her is greater than brother-sisterly. It seems to be leaning towards something more…" Arthur seemingly drifted off towards the end as he looked out the window.

At this Harry went a little red as he realised what was implied and looked at the Weasley patriarch a little shocked. Arthur chuckled before continuing

"Like many young boys I didn't expect you to have realised it. As I see it, it is only just beyond brother-sister love but it is there. Considering that we won't be around at your school I would happily gamble that the two of you will become a couple when you're older if your care and devotion to her remains." Harry's face was nearly beet-red and screaming the expression of _'I get the idea'_.

Chuckling again Arthur decided to put an end to embarrassing the poor boy. "No matter what happens you will always be welcome at the Burrow, Harry. I trust you," Reaching across the table with a kind smile on his face Arthur messed the boy's hair up and went to the lounge room to join his two favourite girls.

Shaking off the shock Harry walked into the lounge room and saw that Ginny was still rather magical exhausted from the fight she'd had against Voldemort. On the lounge she was now sitting up, slightly sloughed, but sitting up nonetheless. Joining her he gave her a smile before turning to her parents.

"We should really get back to our dorms before it is too late to get last minute sleep. Have a good night Mr and Mrs Weasley," he said whilst avoiding Arthur's eyes when he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly had been watching the exchange as the young boy explained their circumstances. Although a little obvious she could tell the boy didn't want to look Arthur in the face when unnecessary. Bill had acted a little like that for a day or so after being given The Talk recently. _What did he do to embarrass the poor boy?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Limbo had retrieve them Ginny and Harry went to sleep in the spare rooms of the agents' house. Rather than using the room assigned to him, Harry had joined Ginny for bed and held her in a firm grip around her tummy. Initially she was uncomfortable but after returning the hold he loosened his in subconsciously, falling deeper into sleep.

Ginny who had thought of different ways to increase the sleep they'd get before morning beforehand pulled out the time-turner she'd summoned from Bill's room earlier. Placing the chain around Harry's and her neck careful not to wake him, she wiggled the pair to the other side of the bed and clipped the free end of the chain back into the clasp.

Doing the math in her head she turned the hourglass back nine times and watched as her other self just left the room. Taking in his face she found he'd slept through it all. Putting the time-turner away she sunk into the bed and was soon reclaimed by Harry's arms but not such a tight hold. The pair slept until awoken by the knock on the door. Harry scrambled out of the bed as quickly as he could and apparated to his room to prevent the chance of their deed last night being discovered. Not a moment later Ginny did the same.

It wasn't long before the two joined their housemates in the dining room for a refresher before fitness.

"Morning sleepy heads we were wondering if you were ever going to get up" Brett said in high spirits to the youngsters as they sleepily walked down the stairs.

"Looks like the Death Eaters for Voldemort are pretty useless lately," Andre commented looking at a newspaper before apparating away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius had been on an Auror nightshift.

_Merlin, how many more patroni am I gonna get tonight requesting help and the Aurors?_ First it was Arthur Weasley under attack from Death Eaters and the second message was from Harry saying the same thing.

"Alright you lot! Get off ya backsides, finish your coffee and get to briefing room in two! If you're late you'll be doing paperwork instead!" he barked at the trainee Aurors he was in charge of tonight, generally paperwork night. That last sentence worked like a charm. They hated doing paperwork, he hated paperwork. _Who didn't hate that boring shit?_

Sirius wanted his Aurors to learn how to get a move on unexpectedly. The sooner they could the entire team would be better off. He had to deal with some slack trainees and some coming into briefing room halfway through, it really pissed him off and the paperwork threat seemed to get the need of urgency through some thick skulls. The lot of them looked up and began dashing about, getting ready.

The timer on his watch went off as he was waiting for Delanchy to get his ass in briefing room, but Delanchy needed a lesson since he was still in the offices even with the paperwork warning.

_Sonorus_ "Delanchy! You're staying behind and doing paperwork. No excuses, I warned all and you failed to organise yourself unlike the rest" _Quietus_.

"Alright folks, I've received a patronus informing me the Weasleys' home is being attacked by DE's. On the board there is an image of where we're apparating, from what I've been told there are at least thirteen hostiles attacking," he deliberately didn't say Voldemort, or there'd be hell to pay later.

Casting _Flagrate_ he made a red dot and curved line appear. "The dot's where we're apparating, the line will be our formation. On my signal we'll take their attention while the family makes a runner for safety." Looking around the room at the faces of his Trainees he saw determination to prove their capabilities.

About to give the go, Sirius was cut off by a patronus "Lads, lady apparate in 5…4…- WAH?"

"Sirius Black for a very long time you've wanted to lock your cousin Bellatrix in Azkaban. Well here is your chance with a bonus. You'll find her in a DMLE holding cell tied with their buddies given to you on a plate, literally. Have a good night and tell Moony too." _Good timing kid, at least you won't have to explain yourselves to Aurors now._

"I'll check it out," Sirius said as he apparated to the holding cells.

Being an Auror Captain gave him the clearance to apparate around the department but not to the department or from a random place. Not far from where he stood Sirius could hear the sound of multiple people trying to talk but had their tongues stuck on their mouth roof. _Ah… good old Hogwarts days._

When he reached the cell Sirius dropped onto the floor and started pissing himself laughing at the sight. There were his cousin along with six others individually bound then bound together with an elaborate gold and silver ribbon on top of a transparent plate and underneath them were their wands; snapped in half. The sleeves of their robes were gone and making the Dark Mark visible to all. To top it off was a picture that was perfect for an article.

Sending off a patronus to Director Bones to inform his boss Sirius apparated back to the briefing room and told the Trainees of the situation. Some were rather down trodden about not catching the DE's themselves, a few started laughing and others looked relieved at not having to facing Voldemort. Although many of them didn't believe Sirius they were still scared.

Sirius told them that since they had arrived at the briefing room on time they could just complete half of their paperwork and then go home. Delanchy will have a lot more paperwork to do than the usual Sunday night shift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day the front page article caught so many eyes that the Daily Prophet was sold out within hours. Rita Skeeter was grumbling all morning...

_Death Eaters Defeated By Two Children_

_by Fiona Davidson_

_At approximately four in the morning the Weasley household was under attack by twelve Death Eaters when two children appeared in the front yard of the house. Showing no mercy the children fought the Death Eaters fire with fire and the twelve were killed within a short time._

_Placing a large dent in the remaining forces of You-Know-Who the two believed it was time to call it a night when another seven appeared along with You-Know-Who himself. However their presence appeared to have had no effect on the children as they made short work of them._

_Seven Death Eaters were bound in a golden and sliver ribbon and sent to the DMLE of the Ministry along with their snapped wands on a plate with the roof of their mouths somehow seemingly permanently attached to their tongues. The sleeves of their robes had been severed off and the left arm of each witch/wizard contained the Dark Mark._

_Olivander identified the Death Eaters upon looking at their wands. The test of time also showed there hadn't been any potions were used such as polyjuice to hide their appearances._

_The names of the Death Eaters are as follows:_

_Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Nott Sr, Evan Rosier and Barty Crouch Jr_

_The likelihood of a real trial occurring is extremely unlikely since these Death Eaters are unable to talk for an immeasurable amount of time until an Unspeakable produce a counter for the spell. For the mean time it is expected the eleven will take up residency in Azkaban until then._

_With Lucius Malfoy whom is often considered to be a consistent briber and the cause for the forever-lasting bulge in Minister Fudge's pocket; found guilty of working for the Dark Lord willingly there will be a high chance of Fudge losing office, or having to put a lot of effort to remain in office. The children in question didn't give the witnesses their names leading to a difficulty of contacting or to summon them for a trial to defend themselves or plead guilty for the murder of twelve wizards._

_DMLE had this to say;_

"_A murder in defence is still murder however in times such as these the wizarding world will be better off if we work on preventing further damage from You-Know-Who and his followers. We'd be more productive trying to end the grief You-Know-Who's residual followers create, rather than chasing two kids, who in the wrong way helped us by removing twelve Death Eaters from the world,"_

"_The young witch and wizard who prevented the probable death of the Weasley family are either now squibs from core damage according to the large quantities of magic the magical energy sensory system used in DMLE and the Improper use of Magic Office picked up. Considering the magic they used at such a young age or have magical potential close to Elliot Potter, Dumbledore or You-Know-Who themselves and are expected to be recovering from an extensive use of magic or now living as squibs. We may never know…,"_

"_We hope to catch the remaining Death Eater that these children didn't defeat, and that he will be the last,"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore sat in his majestic headmaster seat at the front of the Great Hall having his breakfast when the Daily Prophet delivery owls flew in and dropped the morning paper into the laps of the subscribers. Picking up his own copy of the paper Dumbledore was shell-shocked at the title of the cover page story. He couldn't believe it! Reading the article he noticed in the back on his mind that the hubbub between the students was growing in volume. Pushing that aside he continued reading.

By the end of it to say Dumbledore was surprised was putting it mildly, however within five minutes the surprise was gone. Dumbledore dismissed the possibility of children being the same age as Elliot Potter being equally or more powerful as a fluke and decided to believe the unnamed children were now squibs.

Remus Lupin, the Defence against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, who had been watching Dumbledore the whole time knowing of the event beforehand via Padfoot, and couldn't believe his eyes. Dumbledore read the article like everyone else, however rather than speculating the event he simple chose to believe the children had become squibs, which had been one of the suggested outcomes by the paper. It appeared that Albus wouldn't consider the possibility of somebody else being magically more powerful than his weapon to defeat Voldemort, even if it slapped him in the face.

Turning his head down towards Elliot and the other Potters whom were dining at a small table which had been attached to the end of the head table, he watched as the three acted in outrage. The nine year old even screamed a few times making loud claims that no one his age or younger could be more powerful than him. The werewolf shook his head and returned to his breakfast with the intention of teaching until the day was over and messing around with Padfoot later in the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 7.00am on the outskirts of the Golden Phoenix Society where ten students were warming up, a young adult appeared, a Fitness tutor. In their shorts and tops for the lesson, the group of children walked up with the two additions looking ready to do whatever was going to be thrown at them.

However that wasn't the case; firstly the tutor had the ten students run around the entire premises of the town, the eight students, who he'd been teaching for a while, began the trip with the two beginners in the middle of the pack.

After running approximately a kilometre and a half, the beginners ran out of steam and changed to a fast walk for the rest of the journey; it turned out to have been a larger running track than they'd anticipated. By the time they arrived back to their tutor, their peers were well into playing a fast game of football. The kicks the goalies made seemingly surprised the two lagging students by how strong they were.

The speed and intensity of the game looked as though it over whelmed them quite a bit; deciding to be a little merciful towards the beginners since they'd put their best in the running track the tutor decided to send the new members back onto it and have them power walk the course for as long as they can if their previous performance was accurate to go by.

At the end of the fitness session to say that they were exhausted would be an understatement; they were ready to drop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apparating back Harry and Ginny joined the other four housemates and had a filling breakfast. Apparation was a little complicated at Golden Phoenix Society; internally apparation, apparation that didn't leave the society, could be done without trouble but externally or incoming apparation was impossible. The only incoming or outgoing instant travel possible was to flame into the society or out to the 'real' world. With that in mind Harry felt determination flood him, fuelling his desire to becoming an animagus as soon as possible to make life easier for him and Ginny in the future.

As they ate Boppy's porridge Saran gave Harry a right telling off for leaving her for so long and having the nerve to summon her while she was hunting. No one beside the two knew what was being said but facial expressions were more than enough for the others to get the gist of it.

After Brett explained that Parselmagic was a Stage 2 elective Harry relayed the message to Saran who was quite taken with the idea of sharing her knowledge with other Parselmouths and shortly after was slivering her way to the headmaster's office to express her interest in becoming a Parselmagic tutor.

Initially Harry felt as though he'd abandoned her but after further discussion with the older housemates he came to understand that he was being respectful towards her by not treating her like a possession, by letting her do as she wishes. The main talk this morning after that little chat appeared to have become the fight Ginny and Harry had had last night against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"I wonder why the kids bothered with all of the decorating for the Death Eaters before sending them to the Ministry. They are really just filth that desire domination over the Wizarding World," Brett commented at the table whilst eating his bacon and eggs.

"To mock Voldemort would be my guess or perhaps as a joke…Why Golden Phoenix Society colours though?" Brigette said in thought. Harry was mentally kicking himself to making such a stupid decision that night.

"The article said the Weasleys were the targeted family that night. They're known for being followers for the light. Makes sense I suppose, if such a family got harmed or killed others would be afraid to oppose Voldemort" Esmeralda said. A moment later she turned to Ginny. "You're lucky that someone protected your family that night." Ginny gave a slight nod in agreement just to go with it.

"Ginny you look slightly bothered by us discussing it around you would you rather we didn't?" Andre asked the youngest female in the room, upon observing her discomfort.

"_Say yes Ginny. They'll put it together sooner or later but I rather not be around when they do"_ Harry sent telepathically.

"_I'm not stupid unlike you, Golden Phoenix colours, honestly. I was going to say yes anyway,"_ Ginny countered before answering Andre.

"You guys keep talking Harry and I need to start walking early to next class, I don't have the willpower to apparate. Fitness really did a number on our bodies." She said before getting out of her seat and heading to her dorm. Giving a nod to the housemates Harry did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edited 4th August 2014


	10. Grounded and Genealogy

x

The Golden Phoenix Society

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, etc

Adopted from katac

"Speech"

"_Telepathy"_

_:Parseltongue:_

_Thoughts or emphasised words_

Ages: Harry 9, Ginny 8

PS I've thrown in a surprise in here. I did it on a whim while free writing. Please review and tell me what you think!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10: Grounded and Genealogy

The Staffroom- Hogwarts

For many hours now Lily and James had been blowing a fuse towards Dumbledore blaming him for Elliot's failure. All of the staff at Hogwarts had heard and seen it all before; Elliot fail casting a spell, Elliot throwing a tantrum and Lily and James, taking it out on Dumbledore. Professor Snape who knew of the older son's abilities didn't say a word because it would raise too many questions and suspicions on his part.

Sitting in his office the Headmaster of Hogwarts sat in his high back chair glad to be away from the parents of the Chosen One. Day in, day out the boy failed to successfully cast First Year spells with the exception of Transfiguration which Elliot had proven to be the easiest for him although he still couldn't transfigure the match to a complete needle. Needing to give his sore mind a rest Albus went into the Forbidden to enjoy the scenery, fresh air and the presence of magical creatures.

Elliot was out in the Quidditch field once again practicing Chaser position with his father, with Lily sitting in the bleachers with a closed book in her lap. Professor Flitwick was standing on a pile of book looking out the window, merely thinking about the Potter boy's lack of progress the time that he has been here.

Back in his prime Filius Flitwick had been a Master duellist, still was actually, and remembered that even the best of duellists could make mistakes. Continuing to watch the pair on the field Filius speculated the possibility that Dumbledore had made a mistake either pushing Elliot so early or Elliot Potter period. Flitwick believed it to be the former due his high faith in his friend and colleague.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GPA - Head Office

Currently standing in front of the Headmaster of Golden Phoenix Academy Headmaster Azzuri, Harry and Ginny were feeling quite intimidated by the displeased look from their headmaster. They had been standing for almost twenty minutes before he spoke.

"When we first introduced you to Golden Phoenix Society to train you the agreement was you were to remain inside the wards unless told otherwise…" Antigo said looking at his newest students with disappointment.

"Twice now both of you have left the premises without permission and endangered our secrecy. You both knew the rules and yet you broke them in less than twenty four hours!" Antigo's anger was so evident that both children had back away a fair distance. Harry actually bumped into one of the chairs as Headmaster Azzuri rose from his seat.

"I should have you both expelled and obliviated for this behaviour, however you wouldn't have learned a lesson from disregarding the rules without consequences!" he was pacing in front of the students looking livid. Finally returning to his seat he looked the pair of them in the eyes and began to give out their punishments.

"For this misbehaviour you won't be allowed to use magic whatsoever for an entire month," Handing the eight and nine year old a pair of black braces each. "These in a sense are cuffs to prevent you from internal or external magics. As I understand it the both of you are well trained in Wandless magic and Occlumency, however your Fitness is extremely lacking and Animagus theory needs work," he informed them without pause as he saw the looks of horror.

Walking around the table Antigo took the Black Braces from Harry, placing them behind the wrists and pushed the pieces together until there was an audible click. Turning to his other arm Antigo repeated the process. Facing Ginny Antigo took her Braces and clicked the pieces together.

"You must learn to obey instruction or it will get the better of you one day. Mr Potter, Ms Weasley, the two of you will be required to attend class as normal but in the house you are to only be out of your rooms' when necessary such as meals and hygiene but not otherwise. Charmed owl access will be denied to you along with spending your free time around the village. You are to be in classes or bedrooms and nowhere else for the month. Dismissed,"

Ginny opened her mouth to tell Headmaster Azzuri her reasons but caught site of her best friend shaking his head and thought better of speaking out. She turned and left the office and walked with Harry back to the house.

"I half expected to have been expelled from GPA, Ginny. I never thought that the Headmaster would have these braces. Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining, I anticipated finding myself at Potter Manor with no memory of Golden Phoenix Society." Harry commented once they were a fair distance from the Headmaster's Office.

Ginny looked at Harry as though he'd gone mental. "Are you crazy? We're not allowed to do magic and the only class that we will be able to participate in will be fitness four times a day and animagus theory for the rest. We might as well be running a stupid marathon!"

Harry could see his friend's reason but countered her "When you think about it, it isn't as terrible as it sounds. We are doing well in our magical training and kind of need to work on those classes, but I do admit that the amount of time is a little extravagant," he debated.

"What about being under house ar- no we're under bloody bedroom arrest for a month!" she exclaimed as they walked back to the house.

"I suppose so, but at least there are plenty of books and tomes we can read and learn from," he conceded but trying to be optimistic. Looking at Ginny he could tell that she was still as mad as she had been in the beginning about their punishment.

The first day of punishment had been one of the worst days that Harry had had. For four hours he had done nothing but sport and cross country and his legs were screaming for a rest. Ginny hadn't been as vocal about having to do the Fitness sessions as he'd expected and took her tasks in stride. Not being about to use magic meant no telepathy and so the two sat in their rooms using what they had to remain sane if they weren't studying animagus magic. The next morning Harry found a note poking out from under his door that he couldn't remember leaving there. Inside was a letter Ginny had written concerning her family.

_Harry_

_What are we going to do if my family get attacked again? We can't do anything magical or leave our rooms. _

_I'm scared Harry, what if some rogue Death Eaters attack. _

_There could be some sympathisers for Voldemort who might want help him attack my family._

_Ginny _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

_As they continued to fight, the Dark Lord went into a gloating spiel about the loyalty of his followers and immortality, and took pleasure in seeing fear within their eyes. This just amused Voldemort further as he advanced on Harry, concluding he was the greater threat. Within moments, Harry hit the ground again and Voldemort looked ready to deal a blow, but had been sent flying by Ginny who was already preparing another spell. Taking advantage of Voldemort's position Harry threw a dark spell, ensuring to put speed behind it, hitting the wizard's heart. Harry saw him slow for a moment but continue to fight, however blood began to soak his robes as he refused to show any weakness._

_They continued their onslaught for as long as they could before needing to go on the defensive to catch their breath and give their cores a moment's rest. Deliberately positioning himself in front of Ginny but out of her way, Harry took the brunt of the Dark Lord's spells, either magically or physical when the spell type wasn't fatal. _

_The duel lasted longer than the disposal of the first round of Death Eaters by the pair and exhaustion began to show in Harry and Ginny. Eventually the duo were convinced Voldemort that he was losing the fight from both blood loss and magical energy, leading to the monster using a sense of self-preservation and altering his fighting to a defensive strategy. The two didn't have the energy to continue fighting against such as experienced foe and gave themselves a short respite from their brutal casting by changing to weaker, large area covering spells. However that didn't last for long as the older wizard began to falter._

_Taking the opportunity to deliver a blow Harry used his last strategy. :Now!:. The dozen snakes he'd summoned shot out of their hiding places, however they didn't manage to land a bite on the Dark Lord before they were vanished by Voldemort. Harry, not about to let Saran be vanished like the others, sent her to his room in Golden Phoenix and hoped she'd be a bit forgiving when they spoke later. Distracted by Ginny looked a bit woozy he sat her down behind the cover of debris, failing to notice the lack of spells hitting his shield at the time. _

_As he whispered a promise to come back Harry heard something strange, rather than the usual POP from apparation, Harry heard something more like cloth hitting the ground._

_Flashback end_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting at his desk Harry began to write a reply to slip Ginny during breakfast.

_Ginny, _

_There shouldn't be too much to worry about. _

_I don't think you remember but when Voldemort retreated he did more than just retreat. I saw his clothes on the ground where he'd, what I first believed, disapparated. _

_I'm pretty convinced that he no longer holds a corporeal form. Even if your family was attacked again, I believe that we should shout out to our house mates and ask them to deliver a message to the Headmaster._

_I know that it would leave us in the dark but it's our only option. I don't want to get on the headmaster's bad side again. _

_This education is so scarcely given that it'd be stupid to risk expulsion again._

Having gotten dressed after writing the reply Harry went to breakfast and slipped the letter in Ginny's lap as he sat down. Eating his porridge he snuck a sideways glance at her seeing a surprised look and grim nodding. Finishing his meal he summoned Boppy who took away the dishes with a smile. Ginny and Harry walked out the door and began their trek to Fitness.

"Harry, why is this the first time that I know Voldemort no longer has a body?" Ginny questioned looking a little betrayed.

"It happened just before you fell unconscious Ginny. It escaped my mind because the sight of you collapsing made me panic," he answered hoping she'd understand.

"Still you should have told me about it, Harry. Stuff like that is pretty big," she replied sounding a little forgiving.

"Sorry Gin," Harry apologised, looking sullen.

The rest of the trip was silent as the two made their way to Fitness. Somehow yesterday word got out that the two were sentenced to wearing level Black Braces, and their restriction to their rooms except for class and meals. They didn't cop any torment from their peers or house mates, however they saw a few sideways frowns from the older students. Arriving at the field they did their stretches and await their tutor's instruction. However the tutor appeared to be running late and a few jealous students took the liberty to tease and taunt Harry and Ginny about the Black Braces.

"Well lookie here, if it isn't the rule breakers with Black Braces. Absolute magic restriction and stuck in your bedrooms, that'll teach you to go gallivanting outside Golden Phoenix without permission. With a month's restriction we'll be better than the pair of you in all of the magical classes," one boy with sandy blonde teased, knowing full well of their pride in their abilities. Another boy was about to start when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Elliot," the tutor said firmly at the first boy, before turning to the student in front of her. "Don't even think about it, James. These students have received their punishment and there is no need for their fellow students to torment them," the tutor stated using the same tone. "Alright, now that's averted, everyone warm up. I want two laps on the track done in one hour. If you don't finish them in that time you'll do it again. Go!" And with that all student were off. Harry and Ginny was at the head of the pack and did their best to beat the limit.

Never in a million years did Harry imagine that the names of his biological family would come to haunt him. His brother's and father's name no less. The boys didn't look anything like them but the mere fact that it had to be those names disturbed Harry a little. Upon completing the laps Harry and Ginny were alone for five minutes before the rest of the group arrived.

"That was creepy. Are you okay Harry you looked a little bothered back there. I would be too but are you alright?" Ginny asked with worried eyes

"I'm fine Gin, I was surprised is all. I seriously thought I'd never come across those name while in Golden Phoenix" he replied running his hand through his hair. "I'm fine but I'm not Freaked Out, Insecure, Neurotic or Emotional," He said laughing at his own joke, looking over and seeing the smile on Ginny's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A Week Later…_

"Alright, split into five teams collect one baton per team and line up with half of your team at the end of the track and the other half here. Winning team starts their martial arts training the losing teams continue Fitness class." There was a mixture of expressions amongst the student some were excited other were optimistic while the rest looked doubtful. "Positions, class," everyone hustled to their respective place and prepared to race "Go!" Five students were off going as fast as their legs would carry them.

Harry and Ginny were at the back of their team quietly talking amongst themselves.

"If we win this thing we won't have to put up with those immature boys," Ginny said sounding hopeful.

"I don't see why we wouldn't win, we're the fastest one in the class. I think that a cross-country relay is a bit far but we can do it easy with all of the practice we've had," he replied happily.

"Once we pass this we will be able to take a mastery test for all of our subjects if we can cram Animagus class within the limit we have, I doubt it though. Stupid Black Braces," Ginny remarked grumpily.

"That's the catch Gin, if we weren't sentenced to Black Braces we wouldn't have been ready for this test. Since we were sentenced we are ready for it because all we could do was Fitness and Animagus theory," Harry explained.

"You're kidding me, right?" an average height girl in front asked "Mastery Tests? I'm eight and I'm not ready for any subject Mastery Test,"

"Well we've been learning magic since I was 2 and Ginny since she was 4. I've been neglected since I was little so I turned to books to entertain myself. Ginny didn't get much time with her family so she often snuck over to my place and we learned spells and other magic together," Harry explained looking at the surprised peer.

The student looked at the two as though they were a pair of lunatics and raised her eyebrows.

"You're nuts! That's some pretty extreme ages to start magic. I'm pretty much starting from scratch, I barely know anything. Oh I'm Emma by the way, the Headmaster and his wife found me on the streets trying to fight off some bad men. I'm what magical folk call a mundaneborn. I guess you could say I was kicked outta my home 'cause I freaked the parents out. That happened when I was five," Harry and Ginny looked at the redhead with sympathy, thinking of the tough she'd have had on her own.

"According to Stella Azzuri I only survived because I use things like a warming charm and such that kept me in good health. I thought I survived because I was lucky or something, I didn't even know I'd been using magic while on the streets."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was looking thoughtfully at Emma without be too obvious.

_Emma had it so rough in the past. She loses both her parents at an early age; her own parents kicked her out at the age of five. It shocked me when she said she'd been living on the streets for nearly three years. As if being an orphan was bad enough for anyone my age, let alone rejection and getting kicked outta home by your parents._

_Sure I complained about not getting much time with my parents in the past but that is nothing compared to the hard time Emma had been put through by the cruelty in this world. I want to help her. I want to be her friend. I want to get to know her. I don't think that many people she met in the past were kind to her. That's it! I can get to know her by teaching her magic! She did admit to not knowing much. It should work. _I looked up and saw a wave of runners heading my way using every ounce of adrenaline that were in their veins._ I guess I'll have to wait a while because now it's my turn in the relay._

The second the baton was in her hand she was off, pumping her legs as hard as she could possibly go. _I'll show those gits!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After the race…_

Harry and Ginny were on their way back to their rooms as per their current punishment form Headmaster Azzuri. Suddenly out of the blue a classmate from Fitness collapsed onto the snow covered ground and began to mutter incoherently. The two students dashed towards their peer and lifted her up onto her feet. As they supported the redhead whilst walking to their house a few of the words could be made out by Ginny, which included but not limited to; "bullies", "help" and "hungry". She didn't know what to make of this and continued bringing the incoherent peer home.

Once inside and upstairs "I'm afraid I'm not very good with distraught or upset people Gin. Could you take this Emma with you?" Harry asked looking a little guilty.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do Harry" she replied understanding his lack of people skills.

Taking the fellow redhead girl with her Ginny guided her onto her bed. Sitting next to the girl Ginny began to rub her back, trying to coax the girl out of her stupor. She continued this for some time before Emma finally came out of it, at first she looked confused before turning to Ginny.

"Excuse me, where am I?" she enquired, taking in her surroundings.

"We're in Academy Accommodation House 308 and my name is Ginny, Ginny Weasley," Ginny told her kindly.

"I'm Emma Evans and my A.A.H is 286," was the answer

_Merlin's beard. First Elliot and James are Fitness classmates, now a redheaded Evans too. Harry will feel as though he's being haunted by his biological family._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly Ginny Weasley was looking at her strangely. Almost like it was pity or something. _I don't want pity!_

"Ginny? Um Ginny" Emma said worriedly. _What the hell_.

"_Rictusempra_! Done gawking at me yet?" she said as Ginny came out of her stare.

"I apologise Emma I didn't mean to be rude. I was thinking about Harry – _What does Harry have to do with me? _– the boy who helped me bring you here. The thing is, Harry had quite the solitary childhood at Potter Manor because his parents never took notice of him after a particular event," the other redhead had begun. "The names of his brother and father are Elliot and James respectively; he'd had hoped that when he arrived here he wouldn't be reminded of them. As we both know we have classmates in Fitness who have the name of Harry's brother and father and the fact your surname is Evans caught me off guard," Ginny finished solemnly.

"Why?" she asked, slightly impatient. _Get to the point will you? Surname is Evans, so what?_

"It wouldn't be right of me to divulge any more about Harry, though I don't doubt he'd explain it to you if asked kindly," Ginny replied.

"How am I to enter his room? Every student's room is only accessible if with said student or unless I'm keyed into the portrait," Emma commented politely.

"Do you know telepathy, Emma?"

She nodded

"Using telepathy find Harry Potter's mind and ask to be let into his room. I'd do it myself but I've been given Black Braces by the Headmaster" I frowned at that. The whole society knew the story about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley receiving Black Braces, the news had spread like wild fire when they were first seen with them.

Emma left her room and knocked on Harry's portrait- _Might as well try_ – She nearly tried the telepathy when Harry opened and held the portrait for me. Walking inside and plopping on the end of his bed the girl turned to him.

"Hi Harry. Thanks for what you did earlier. I'm Emma Evans". _Wait for it…_. He looked surprised be didn't gawk like Ginny had, for which I was thankful. "What is it Harry? Why does my surname make you and Ginny look at me like that?" I ask waiting for the answer.

He sat down next to her and launched into his life story answering any question she had. Still hasn't explained my surname yet, might as well listen. By the end of it to say the redhead was shocked would be an understatement. _I've met some bastards sure, but it looks like he got the short end between us though_.

"Before Headmaster Azzuri offered you a place here what were things like?" he asked curiously.

"In all honesty it was ok in the beginning, brother was a pig though not too bad. But when I was five I had my first bout of accidental magic, and that's where it went to hell. My mother cracked and went berserk; she called me a freak of nature and started comparing me to some sister of hers I've never met. Apparently I had an aunt who was a witch and looks just like me. That day I ran away with the clothes on my back and what pocket money I'd saved up. Since then I've gone by my mother's maiden name and lived on the streets, one day the Headmaster found me and well, here I am," Emma explained breifly.

_At least he is nice enough not to jibe. Like some I know_. I saw that this boy was just busting to say something and decided to give him a shove. "What got you looking like you've got an itch to scratch Harry?" Emma said with a small smile.

"Is your aunt's name Lily?" he asked full of hope.

"Yeah, Lily Marie Evans" she replied, before turning to Harry and find that he had fainted and unconscious on the bed. _This is getting old…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake to the feeling of someone prodding me in the side no stop. _What's the time?_ Harry looked over and see that it's now seven in the evening.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, did you have a nice snooze?" Emma asked smirking before becoming stern.

"What's sleeping beauty?" he ask feeling a bit confused.

"Mundane fairy tale," she answers quickly, obviously getting a bit putout at his reaction earlier.

"Emma, Lily Marie Evans was the maiden name of my mother. Nice to meet you my dear cousin," he explain, and am soon able to see only red hair as Emma hugged him with all she had.

_Never in a million years did I think that I had a cousin, alienation certainly kept me in the dark. Not that James and Lily would have spoken about them; all they care about is Elliot and fame. Add to the fact that Emma is a GPA student – the odds being astronomical as it is to become a student for anyone – is just shocking. I have family_. As I returned the hug I could hear Emma sobbing slightly and could feel her tears running down onto my collarbone.

_We have family now._

He led Emma onto his bed and rubbed her back, attempting to calm her down which worked a little. A few minutes later she pulled back and smiled a watery thanks before looking him in the eyes. Not knowing what she was getting at he returned the favour, after a little while she looked at me knowingly. "Harry, there is nothing wrong with crying. Let it out, don't hold it in" she told him softly.

_Over time as I came to accept that my parents had lost their brains to the limelight due to Halloween '81, I had developed a hard shell towards my 'family' and pushed all emotion aside. The presence of Ginny and Remus in my life made things easier for me to hide the true effects the horrid treatment had on me._

Emma however did the complete opposite. She had shattered that hard shell and now he was pouring them out by the bucket load.

"It's alright Harry. You have us now; Ginny and me. We're family and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Blood doesn't mean everything; I learnt that while on the streets. James, Lily and Elliot may be biological but that doesn't mean jack considering the way they are to you. You were kind to me before you knew I was your cousin,"

"When you first met Ginny you were kind and now you are like brother and sister thanks to the time you spent together. You've only known me for a little bit and yet you care about how I am. Love is what's important and it shows between you and Ginny. I haven't known you long enough. However I don't doubt I'll come to love you as though you're a brother to me in the future," Emma whispered softly as Harry held onto his newly appointed sister and continued to release the pent up emotions.

No expectation, no terms, only love in return. Even now as he released what he'd held back for so long, Emma supported him for him, not because he was some celebrity or because she'd gain something.

The fact they were related by blood and had both been rejected by their mothers and fathers only strengthened their bond. "You know Harry, Ginny loves you and considers you family, but if I were to make a bet though, I'd say you'd end up together," she teased raising an eyebrow at him.

_What?_ "I don't think of Ginny like that! She's a sister to me Emma, are you off your rocker?" he argued, he couldn't believe she'd say such as thing. _We're only eight and nine! _

"No I'm not insane. I just wanted to bring you outta that grim mood of yours" the girl countered cheekily.

"You're going to regret that comment, Evans" Harry said before tackling her onto the bed and putting my fingers to good use.

"Is t-that a-all you c-can do Pott-er?" she asked squirming under my wrath. _Maybe it was but I wasn't about to let her have it easy…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon befriending Emma Evans the three were inseparable with the exception of classes. With the punishment still in effect Ginny and Harry took turns teaching Emma what they knew in their rooms. As great as it all sounded they occasionally had spats when the teacher was pushing Emma too hard.

"Ginny! Shut up! I understand what you're saying but stopping being a bitch about it!"

"You're getting slopping with the movements and need to use more magic," she tried to explain.

"I'm trying and that as good as I can right now! I'm using my magic all day in classes, so cut me some bloody slack!"

"Emma, jus-!" she begged her friend.

"NO! I'm outta here!" _SLAM!_

_And I thought Mum had a temper._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emma, please use more focus. You'll get it soon" Harry encouraged kindly.

"This is the umpteenth time Harry! Stop nagging already!"

"You need to think about only the spell. Try it again," he instructed with emphasis.

"Silenco!" The mouse was still squeaking. _SLAM!_

"…" _She didn't just…? _

_I hope it wears off by morning._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_.Three weeks later…_

The Black Braces were finally off!

Every evening and weekend they could be seen sparring together two vs one or Ginny and Harry teaching Emma what they knew. She wasn't progressing as well as they'd done before they came here and so Harry consulted Esmeralda.

The Spanish beauty sat down at the dining table. "Harry, as we both know, you and Ginny practiced magic heavily for years and therefore developed strong cores, however Emma didn't get to while she on the streets. It will take time and a lot of it, you will need to have patience with Emma but pushing her will be necessary. The best avenue to get her up to speed will be to have her casting until she becomes very tired," She explained.

"Esmeralda, won't that endanger her core? Ginny almost did when fighting Voldemort," _Oh shit, me and my mouth!_ He wished he had stopped himself from blurting that out and looked at the housemate with pleading eyes.

"I won't say anything about that but you need to control yourself Harry. As for Emma you won't endanger it. That only happens when someone knows they're running out of magic and continues to cast with large amounts of magic," she finished before shooing Harry out of her room.

Once they told Emma what was required she threw herself into the practices with more vigour and went to bed utterly exhausted on a daily basis.

One weekend Emma and Ginny approached Stella Azzuri and requested if Emma could bunk with Ginny. Emma was then bombarded with many questions from Stella but answered each one politely to prevent any chance of being given a "No". By the end of it Stella relented seeing that there shouldn't be any harm in the girls sharing a room, much to the redheads' delight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was nervously pacing back and forth in his room wondering if it would be a good idea to ask Emma of this. He'd been thinking about it all week and had often put it off having doubts if his cousin would agree. Locating his familiar, Saran, hadn't been an issue but sometimes she was busy with teaching Stage 2s Parselmagic. The idea of sitting in and learning what he could was tempting, but Harry already had too much study to cram for his Stage 1 exams. However when she was available Saran had gotten straight to the point and advised there was no harm in what he wanted to do, but Harry still felt nervous about rejection.

"_Harry will you stop it? The racket is really getting beyond a joke,"_ the voice of Ginny in his head. Deciding that there was no better time than the present he went into the girls' room.

"Emma I've been thinking, how would you like to come to Gringotts with me and become my sister in blood? I know we're cousins already by blood but I thought that since we all view each other as siblings maybe we could really be brother and sister," he propositioned hurriedly, fidgeting with his slacks as his nervousness seeped through his attempt of being calm.

He turned to Ginny half expecting to see her feel a little left out, but found himself proven wrong. "Don't worry Harry. I know why you didn't ask. I still love you as I love all of my brothers," she told him sincerely, giving a brief hug.

Being told he was already as a good as a real brother to Ginny put his mind at a lot ease, and remove any concerns he'd had before about her before asking Emma. "What kind of a stupid question is that Harry? Of course I'll do it! Thank you so much!" Emma was ecstatic; Harry didn't know what she would be thinking right now.

He did know however that she'd been kicked out by her biological family and betrayed by a 'family' of sorts that she'd joined while on the streets. One thing he did know for certain was that this was that this moment meant everything to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Does anyone want me to write a heart to heart chat between Saran and Harry in a future chapter?


	11. Bonds and Battles

x

The Golden Phoenix Society

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, etc

Adopted from katac

"Speech"

"_Telepathy"_

_:Parseltongue:_

_Thoughts or emphasised words_

Ages: Harry 9, Ginny 8, Emma 8

AN: 19th August 2014: I hope the story flows a little better for you . And I'd like to say a big 'thank you' to Lilykees for all the help in sorting out a plot for this fic!

**Chapter 11: Bonds and Battles**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was with Harry in Stella's office at six in the evening on Friday waiting for the deputy to arrive. As they waited Harry told Emma that Voldemort doesn't have a body any more, due to the fight he and Gin had had with him after enrolling in Golden Phoenix Academy. Another fact to account for was that a large portion of Voldemort's Death Eaters were imprisoned in Azkaban. Somehow the wealthier of the Death Eaters managed to worm their way out of imprisonment, saying they had become Death Eaters involuntarily under the Imperious Curse.

The day they'd found out is a day Emma won't forget. Harry was inconsolable. So full of hatred and anger at the Minister of Magic, for being so easily influenced by galleons that stealthily made their way to his pockets. Ginny wasn't much better. At least she hadn't conjured a large mass of things to destroy like Harry.

They didn't know what could cause Stella to be this late. Punctuality was something that the Golden Phoenix community exercised all the time; from the starting students of Golden Phoenix Academy of Advanced Magics and Battle to the top agents of the Phoenix's Shadow.

Phoenix's Shadows was the organization which many of the community's citizens had joined or been a part of at one point. The organization was what its name implied; from the shadows. The Shadows didn't ally themselves with any of the known forces in the world, for doing such a thing would only hinder the Shadows' mission performance. The witches and wizards of the world whom weren't former G.P.A students would more than likely request training in what the Shadows knew; hold desire for the knowledge which the Shadows learnt; even suggest to use Golden Phoenix Society as a militaristic base.

How would a mere eight year old come to know of such things one may ask? History.

The answer is history.

There had once been a time where witches and wizards were at war, a war of a far greater scale then Gellert Grindelwald's wrath and a war that made the damage of Voldemort's attempt for supremacy look like a drop in an ocean. It was a war against one of the most feared witches of all time; Lucifina. Those who didn't follow the beliefs of Lucifina were slaughtered by the thousands; the forces that killed mercilessly had been known as Impurity's Purges.

It occurred in time long before the union of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin whom built Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before the founding of Hogwarts witches and wizards learnt wandless magic for spell casting, however even then there weren't incantations or required movements. All magic were created by the intent of the caster without the use of a wand.

Lucifina's war had been one of extreme varsity; it had begun in Asia where tolerance towards mundane humans had reached an all-time low. The Mundanes' treatment had been so inhumane that surrounding towns had gathered their bare necessities and fled the continent. Not many mundanes had made it to Europe or Africa, and of the low percentage that did over half fell to the dangers of plants and creatures of which they'd no knowledge of.

Mundanes and Magicals alike from Asia whom made their way to Africa, the majority were attacked by Nundu, snakes both of magical and mundane nature, dragons. Quicksand had also been a culprit, pulling many down to their deaths. Europe hadn't been any better with its own share of snakes, dragons, unique species and plantation of perilous nature.

Of those who'd decided to stand and fight against the beginning of the long lasting feud between beliefs, were cut down instantaneously. Out of fear an extensive mass of witches and wizards throughout Asia resigned themselves to the litanies of Lucifina and her forces. Others however were enticed at the idea of a mundane-free world and carried out the given orders with so much enthusiasm that their sanity became questionable.

The conflicts between Lucifina and those whom called themselves the Freedom Fighters continued for five decades before the crazed witch died of poisoning. No one knew who'd done the assassination but that turned out to be the least of their worries. Without their leader Impurity's Purges became lax in discipline and management; the forces although strong in numbers became weak in performance, caused by the completely loyal to coward ratio being 1:5.

Although Lucifina was dead those against her cause weren't about to celebrate the murderess's absence.

The Golden Phoenix Society at the time had been a very small village with approximately 50 citizens in total; hardly a large enough force to counter the Impurity's Purges. The chief of the small village at the time had made a great many of mistakes. Amongst them were to ally what fighters the small village had to the Freedom Fighters.

The chief, as much as anyone else, wanted peace and the Purges dead, however the consequences were dire. Of the times that the village was attacked their only defence were children; children as young as five died at the hands of the Purges. Inexperienced citizens were forced into combat to protect their family and neighbours, so many died that Golden Phoenix Society had almost been wiped from the plains of existence.

As the Freedom Fighters continued to chip away at the Purges through poisoning, assassination in the dead of night and on the battlefield with little losses of the Freedom Fighters' side, the chief made another mistake; he turned Golden Phoenix Society into a base for the Freedom Fighters.

Of what recovery the village had made in the five years of peace and protection it had received against the Purges, it had been completely reversed along with even more damage.

Somehow the Purges had managed to find the location of the village and remove the wards surrounding the area. Many people speculated that there had been a spy within the Freedom Fighters, however the cause of the attack was never found. During the attack homes were turned to rubble, bodies of all sizes strewn across the destroy plantation and upturned dirt. Animals' blood stained the ground and the sky was thick with smoke. Only eight of twenty people survived, none of which were the then chief.

The only adult to survive had been a three month pregnant woman, who'd was said to have been a force to be reckoned with. The other seven survivors were children, on the edge of being teenagers. Due to her level of knowledge and magical ability the mother-to-be, Raylene, became the new chief, and she took it upon herself to share everything she learnt to the seven remaining students in what spare time they had.

Aware of the fragility in the balance of their village's chance to recover and return to what it used to be, Raylene confronted the leader of the Freedom Fighters and informed the leader that they would no longer participate in the Freedom Fighters' activities. She then followed the alliance withdrawal by building the very wards that continue to defend Golden Phoenix Society to this very day.

Once the students had recuperated from the attack, they threw themselves into taking out the remaining Impurity's Purges forces. The intercontinental forces were attacked repetitively by the seven students who called themselves the Phoenix's Shadows, for they were exactly that; Shadows. They were behind the scenes; unseen; unheard.

These agents struck the forces in different locations at different times of the day. There was no pattern in the order which the seven newly graduated agents attacked known locations and decimated the Purges' numbers. In the time span of four months the Purges' had been severely reduced to only two hundred members in total. The amount of damage had been quite extensive since the assassination of Lucifina. Before her death she had nearly eight hundred members attacking, torturing and murdering Mundanes.

All seven agents performed their missions on their own. A small number they were but with the seven of them spread across three continents causing devastating results individually, altogether the effects detrimental. Raylene was by no means out of action. During the four months she performed reconnaissance missions and low risk attacks to ensure the safety of her unborn child.

The eight remaining citizens of the village returned to the battered remains of what used to be their beautiful and safe home. The agents held the desire to continue their work and avenge what they'd lost, however Raylene spoke against it. There'd been much protest from the seven agents claiming they needed to end the war as quickly as possible. They all knew that it was true and it was necessary to save as many Magicals and Mundanes as possible, however the agents failed to see what they were doing.

The chief saw that if the agents continued to make direct assaults towards the Purges they would reduce themselves to nothing more but killing machines. The argument came to a close when Raylene informed the agents that they'd be required to perform the soul cleansing ritual before continuing carrying out missions, even then the missions were only to be tasks that assisted resistance forces, but never alongside them in battle.

This didn't mean the Shadows weren't to battle at all; they could still interfere if a fight was likely to end in ill favor towards the lives of innocents. It was paramount that Phoenix's Shadow became an unknown force to both friend and foe; nobody held any wish to be affiliated with other organisations that fought for one reason or another.

The eight remained in the village for the last two months of Raylene's pregnancy. The agents had decided on repairing the village while their chief worked on creating a rune pattern that would enable any chief or a close member to the chief to find younglings that met the criteria of a Phoenix citizen.

Raylene went into labour and to the surprise of all of them it lasted only four hours. However this wasn't the only surprise that day. Not long after her recovery she transformed into a true golden phoenix. Many tried to revert Raylene back to her human form, however no matter how much the agents tried she remain as a real phoenix. The next chief was easily decided; the daughter whom Raylene gave birth to. She was too young at the moment to fulfill the role as chief, so the agents made group decisions for the meantime.

Nobody knows how or why Raylene became a phoenix; however it is said that she watches over Golden Phoenix Society and helps good-willed Magicals protect the innocents of the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes after the scheduled time Stella arrived and asked for Emma and Harry to take a seat.

"Miss Evans, Mr Potter. I apologise for running late, however I was required in America to protect wizards from magical mafia," she explained with an apologetic smile.

"Emma and I wish to visit Gringotts, London Branch to tend to some family business and we have come to ask if you'd be an escort for us, Ma'am" he replied, brushing away the apology.

"It won't be a problem Mr Potter. I'm available to make the trip on Saturday mid-day at the earliest. Is this suitable?" the deputy offered.

_Wow. I didn't expect such a straight answer considering the behavioural history of Harry. At least I will be able to become his sister tomorrow; pure luck would be my guess_.

I'd anticipated having to wait a week or something to go and if Harry and Ginny's description of the Headmaster when angered is anything to go by, I don't plan on breaking any rules soon.

"Thank you ma'am, that is perfect. When would you like us to arrive here in preparation to leave?" I ask with a voice full of excitement and gratitude.

"Please be prepared to leave by 11.30, Miss Evans. I do request the two of you to be in your smart casual robes. Academy robes will be unwise for tomorrow and it is prudent that no one is aware of the Golden Phoenix Academy. The slightest hint can cause trouble. Good night and please be prepared tomorrow," She instructed before rising and making to leave her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_11.20 The next day…_

Back in the deputy's office again Harry and Emma were awaiting for Stella to arrive. Last night she had been so hyped that Ginny had to cast the sleeping spell on her to get some decent sleep. When Emma got out of bed this morning her honorary sister gave her a pretty good glare. That caused Emma to wonder how much racket she'd made in her sleep. She quickly threw on her smart casual robes; a soft green with a silver floral pattern with a soft white outer-robe.

Running my hand from the top of my head down to the end of my hair, it rearranged itself to form a braid running across my forehead and the rest straightened out which stopped just above my bottom.

_What in the world is Ginny doing with my other set of smart casual robes? She better not tamper with them, I love my purple ones._ Emma wondered as she saw her carrying them up the stairs towards the rooms.

At the dining table Harry was wearing a royal blue with gold trimming and a gold phoenix in flight split in two on the front with a plain black over-robe. His hair was as it always will be; messy and sticking up in all directions no matter what methods were attempted to neaten it.

Soon Stella arrived and she looked stunning. Her robes were not set in one colour; as they gently swayed while she walked they would change to different soft metallic colours. Light blue, soft yellow, baby pink, lilac, soft gold, soft silver; the list went on. Even as she stood still they would change, there was no pattern on her robes unlike Harry or Emma but her robes were never entirely one sole colour. _Maybe her robes have demiguise hairs mixed in?_

The robes' colours would move in a soft ripple effect like the water in a lake would. Her outfit appeared as though the colours were blended into each other making it impossible to say what colour it was. Her black hair was in a bun of sorts that seemed to have the look of an open flower gently flattened onto her head.

Just as Emma was going to comment, Stella pulled a plain soft white over robe, held together with a phoenix broach at the neckline, from a hanger on the wall and quickly donned it.

"Mr Potter, Miss Evans, please each take my hand and I will take us all to the apparition point in Diagon Alley," she requested which was soon fulfilled by the two students now by her sides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Following the adult's lead two children dressed in beautiful robes was seen walking towards Gringotts. Their appearances gave off an aura of humble power, as though they weren't people you'd want to bother. The three continued their trip to the bank, acknowledging the presence of other people in the alley, unlike some prominent families whom would turn up their noses for one reason or another. No, these people were respectful by moving around others when necessary, unlike some whom would plough through the masses as though they owned the world.

Upon entering the goblin-run bank they bowed to the goblins standing guard, earning a few looks of surprise from those who as good as expected human to ignore their customs nowadays. Once there was a vacant teller, the younger two of the three approached

Harry and Emma stepped forwarded in front of their deputy whom they'd flanked until now. The teller who'd conversed with the middle-aged witch in Gobbledegook upon their arrival turned his attention to Harry and Emma as they now stood before him. They did a bow and curtsy respectively hoping to get in the goblin's good graces before they began their business.

"Greetings Master Goblin, may your gold flow freely," Harry said looking the goblin in the eye without wavering.

"Greetings young man, may your foes flee in fear," he replied. "My name is Master Stabfang. How may I assist you?"

"My name is Harry Potter, Master Stabfang, and this young lady is Emma Evans," Harry said as he gestured towards his cousin. "May we discuss our business in private? It would be of ill-favour towards us should we be overheard, Master Stabfang," he requested politely.

Keeping his emotion in check Harry eyed the goblin hoping that things shouldn't be too difficult. So far they'd been respectful towards Master Stabfang and followed goblin customs to a T, short of speaking their language, something that they hadn't yet learnt at the Academy.

"Mister Potter, Miss Evans, follow me please," Stabfang instructed before leaving his desk. The children followed without hesitation. As they went through the door they both felt the wards which surrounded what looked like a ritual room. "Master Potter, what is your business here in Gringotts today?" Stabfang enquired, looking expectant at the boy.

Without missing a beat he answered confidently "Master Stabfang, Miss Evans and I wish to carry out a familial ritual. Miss Evans is my cousin; however we both wish to become blood siblings under the Potter name."

"Mister Potter, do you or Miss Evans have approval from both of your birth parents or adult of the Potter family?"

"We don't have the approval that you speak of Master Stabfang. Is it possible without it?"

"No Mister Potter. Is that all?" Stabfang said looking a little irritated about the waste of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They re-entered the hall not far behind the goblin and Emma was absolutely devastated. She'd been so thrilled at the proposal Harry had made but now Emma felt like shit. Walking up to Stella who appeared to be speaking to another goblin at the end of the hall. Not understanding a word she was saying Harry and Emma patiently waited behind her. Glancing over at Harry she could see that he was a rather disappointed. He hid it well, had someone else looked at him they'd assume nothing was wrong.

You had to know him extremely well to know how he was feeling. Looking up at Stella the redhead saw that she was taking off that broach which held her over-robe together. Stepping forward to catch the back of it only to find nothing but thin air in her arms she felt a little foolish. _Magic... Why didn't I think of that?_

Shaking her head slightly and looking back up watching as Stella place the broach on the desk. Shortly after cutting her index finger and pressed it on the broach, which turned into a document of some sort.

After a few minutes more Stella is being led away from the teller desk by Stabfang who held the document. _"Harry, Emma, follow me please,"_ she called out to them in their minds. Taking at least half a dozen turns the group walked into an office that was filled with filing cabinets and goblin-made weapons. In the centre of it all was a fancy ornate desk with parchment blood quills and many goblin items Emma had no clue what they were. At the desk was a goblin working, looking up he puts the quill down and she spotted a plaque in English with another engraftment under it but too hard to read.

_Director Ragnok_

She had no idea why Stabfang would bring them here to the office of the bank's director. The two goblins spoke for a brief moment before Ragnok sent the teller away. With no understanding of the goblin language Emma stood quietly with her cousin behind Stella as the director and the deputy conversed in Gobbledegook for a while, signing something here, ticking something there. After some time she heard Director Ragnok address them.

"Mr Potter, Ms Evans. After much discussion with Mrs Azzuri, it has come to my attention that you wished to perform a familial ritual without Mr Potter's birth parents being notified. Master Stabfang explained that you didn't have the means to perform it before without notification to Lord and Lady Potter, however you now do," Ragnok said looking between the two children.

_What!_

"I beg your pardon Director, but we were told by Master Stabfang we couldn't without the approval there'll be no ritual," the redhead responded probably looking gob smacked. "Mr Potter and I haven't done anything since then that could change Master Stabfang's answer. How are things different now?" she asked, not quite believing her ears.

"Ms Evans, the society although scarcely known by humans, it is well known by the Goblin Nation. Golden Phoenix Society although not allied with the Goblin Nation, has an agreement with it. The agreement is thus; should the members of Phoenix's Shadow prove that they will respect our customs in regards to the renting of goblin-made goods, alert the Goblin Nation of artifacts that endanger the citizens of the Goblin Nation and keep any affairs that don't concern it away from the Goblin Nation. In exchange of Golden Phoenix Society fulfilling their part of the agreement the Goblin Nation will perform a ritual which was long lost from wizards before the time of Merlin; this ritual is one where Magic itself will judge whether or not a student from your school is worthy," Ragnok explained before continuing.

"A prerequisite made between the Goblin Nation and Golden Phoenix Society is that the being in question has completed all four of the beginner level Masteries Test. Deputy Azzuri has informed me that Mr Potter will be taking his Masteries Test at the end of the month with his peers and holds full confidence that Mr Potter will pass without trouble. Yourself on the other hand Ms Evans is prepared to take three of the four. Deputy Azzuri however has signed a waiver in regards to the fourth mastery. She believes that although you won't be prepared for your Wandless Mastery in time and given a two-week extension you will be. If you feel you are ready when the time comes you may take your Wandless Mastery at the same time like the rest of your peers, however should you fail the Masteries Test the emancipation will be at risk of becoming revoked,"

"The Magic's Judgment Ritual, if proven worthy, will make the subject an emancipated minor, thus able to make decisions that are left to a human that's of age. Should you pass this ritual you will be able to perform the Blood Bonding Ritual and fulfill your end of becoming siblings," The bank manager explained before taking two blood quills out of his drawer and placing two identical documents in all but name on the desk.

"Would you be available to perform Magic's Judgment today? The ritual chamber isn't booked to be used until this evening," he asked eyeing Harry and Emma with a look of seriousness.

"Yes Director Ragnok, we are," was our answer in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella was watching the children's reactions as Director Ragnok explained the ritual and process.

"Yes Director Ragnok, we are," the children responded.

In Gobbledegook Stella quickly speak to the director hoping to make a request. "Director Ragnok, there is another child whom I'd like to have perform Magic's Judgment. Her name is Ginny Weasley and she will be fully prepared for her Masteries Test alongside Mr Potter. She has the same level of training as Mr Potter and I have faith that she will not abuse the emancipation should she receive it," the woman explained seriously as she addressed her order of business.

"Deputy Azzuri, I trust your judgment due to yourself and predecessors not leading us astray so far and will allow for the inclusion of Ms Weasley. Be more organized in the future for I won't be lenient the next time you visit for Magic's Judgment," he replies rolling out the goblin version of the original document once again and passing her the blood quill.

Putting both hands together, on top of the goblin and human originals and spreading them along the parchments, expanding them where necessary. _"Miss Weasley, please go to Gringotts, London Branch and meet us in the hall. You are needed. You're permitted to leave Golden Phoenix Society," _Stella instruct with her telepathy.

Writing down Ginny's name onto the list and signing beside it, I pass the goblin copy back to Ragnok and kept the human version for Golden Phoenix.

The director got up from behind his desk and gestured for the trio to follow.

In the past only Director Ragnok dealt with Golden Phoenix business and it seems to have remained that way. She'd only been here for Magic's Judgment rituals once in the past and that was roughly twenty years ago. Following the goblin down the multiple corridors they arrived at the hall to be joined by Ginny, who was waiting there, before re-entering the corridor. He then took a right continuing making many turns. Eventually the group entered a room that was vaguely familiar to Stella; a room with gemstones embedded into the wall; emeralds, rubies, sapphires, amethysts, diamonds, topaz, lapis lazuli, and many, many crystals. Almost like a cave.

Runes were scattered on the walls and the deputy could feel the warding of all sorts inside the chamber; strengthening, privacy, energy suppression and many more. When she'd visited Gringotts as a child Stella had asked Director Ragnok why there was so much warding and the stones.

_Flashback_

_Looking around the room in awe I noticed that the chamber was so potent in magic that I could almost taste it. From my studies I knew that long in the past before the time of Merlin that wizards used to have chambers like this for their rituals. The goblins' chamber made the description of a wizard's pale in comparison. The range of magical gemstones used by goblins is far larger than was the history book describe. Apparently each gemstone type has a certain property making a ritual more effective, but if too much of one type could be trouble._

_"Ms Donahue, is there a problem?" Director Ragnok enquired._

_"No Director Ragnok, why is there so many stones? Can't too many variables increase the chance of trouble?" I asked sincerely, hoping I didn't just insult him. If I did he didn't show it._

_"Ms Donahue, I don't have time to fully explain the chamber; however this chamber was created and corrected very long ago. Due to that each ritual is performed more accurately," he said, not quite answering the question…_

_End of Flashback _

The director made a slight alteration in the runes on the floor to accommodate for Ginny. A moment later, one child stood in each circle of runes when Ragnok said the ritual was prepared.

Three goblins that'd been standing outside the chamber were summoned by Ragnok and followed orders from their boss. They nicked the index fingers of the children and healed the fingers when enough blood had fallen onto the runes activating them, while Ragnok oversaw the ritual. They were then dismissed as the magic inside each child began to seep out and surround them, making them look as though they were protect by a translucent orb of light.

Ginny and Harry's orbs were still translucent, if only just, once the runes flash a red indicating their full power was visible. Emma on the other hand was in a bit of a pickle; she was no longer visible to the goblin as her magic continued to show itself. By the time that her runes flashed red her orb of magic was as solid as a rock. Unable to move her head with the exception of breathing the girl was beginning to panic, telling her friends via telepathy.

Before the ritual had begun the goblin had informed them to remain still and inside their rune set until he indicated the ritual was complete.

The deputy having some idea of what was happening, told the girl to calm down and let the ritual take its course. Following her advice she did her best to relax and wait it out. Five minutes later each rune set flashed a startling white before disappearing completely. During the time of the ritual the stones had been as bright as a light bulb as they held the magical energy of three children within the chamber. They had been on the verge of cracking before the rune set had flashed and disappeared.

"It appears that Magic believes all three of you capable of making important decisions," Ragnok said, before putting the document in a chute and muttering in Gobbledegook. "You are now regarded as adults in the wizarding world. Don't abuse that power otherwise Magic will remove your new status as an adult, should it consider you irresponsible. Beware that this can happen at any given moment without you knowing," he warned, looking deadly serious.

"Ms Weasley, is this the last of your business here at Gringotts today?"

The girl nodded.

"We will need yourself and Deputy Azzuri to leave this chamber before I can prepare the next order of business. Good day Ms Weasley; Mrs Azzuri I will send Mr Potter and Ms Evans to you once the ritual is complete," Ragnok said as the door opened itself.

The two children and the goblin began to prepare following the goblin's instruction without question.

Ragnok cut Harry's palm with his dagger, catching the fast flowing blood in a silver bowl until it was almost full. Running the flat side of the dagger along the bleeding hand, it healed up nicely looking as though it never met an abrasive surface.

Pouring the blood into the centre of a Ying and Yang shaped set of runes it began to ripple moving around clockwise. Once it completed a full rotation the blood on one side of the runes lit up slightly with what looked like a 'J'. The same happened on the other side of the runes set but with an 'L' instead. There was a small mass of blood that had made its way back inside the bowl with an 'H' in the centre.

Taking a good five paces backwards Harry held the bowl in both hands, watching Emma step into the now still blood with her bare feet.

As instructed, she remained still while inside the runes. Ragnok making sure to not touch the runes or blood used his dagger once and cut her palm, catching the blood in a tube leading to a large bowl a small distance away.

After a while Emma began to look slightly pale from the loss of blood so far. Feeling a bit woozy she looked down and felt liquid splashing lightly against her shins. Strangely the blood pooled around her feet were held in place by an invisible barrier of some kind.

Looking at the goblin he said one a short sentence. "Prepare yourself,"

With her palm in the centre of the runes she lowered her hand into Harry's segmented blood and could feel it entering her body. Her appearance began to morph, changing into that of a young version of Harry's mother. A few minutes later the runes lit up dimly and disappeared taking the few droplets of blood left, with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With thier business concluded the trio left the room where an Evans, Weasley and a Potter entered but two Potters and a Weasley left. Upon completion of Magic's Judgment Ginny was sent home to Golden Phoenix, once the Blood Bonding ritual had been completed Emma looked into a mirror and found that she'd changed a little more than she originally anticipated. Her eyes were now a reflection of Harry's. Her hair was predictably the same as before but could see that it had gotten wavier. While they were in the ritual chamber of Gringotts, Harry created two projections with his hands; a before and after of Emma's appearances. There wasn't too much of a difference between them, but when he showed her a projection of his mother the new sister was surprised, having anticipated similarity between them but when she looked carefully Emma could see that'd she'd pass as a twin sister of Lily Potter if she took an aging potion.

"Stella? Could we have a look at Flourish and Blotts? Harry and I'd really like to see if there is a particular book Advanced Runes and Arithmancy" She asked Stella with begging eyes.

"That will be fine. Don't worry about time Ms and Mr Potter, I have business of my own. If you need help it's best if you call for someone else. It won't be a good idea to call me while I'm on a mission. I'll meet you at Fortescue's in two hours," she instructed before walking out of sight.

The two went to Flourish and Blotts and soon found the book they sought and Emma bought a few journals for spell crafting. Handing over the money to the store owner, Harry sent it to Ginny and Emma's room to read later with his own magic. With the book found so easily the two now had well over an hour of time to spend browsing and began seeing what else Diagon Alley had to offer. The people they spoke to were mostly polite but there was one man who was quite an arsehole. One moment he's all nice and sucking up and the next he turns up his nose. _Bloody snob_.

That guy made their skin crawl. Leaving the pet store, the brother and sister entered the cobblestone street again, feeling a bit queasy from the way he leered at Emma. Failing to notice the gap in the path or that her foot collided with someone else's, she fell.

"Whoa!" _Ouch._ As Harry helped her up she saw that there was a boy who'd fallen down too. He wasn't fat or chubby but still had a bit of his baby fat from when he was a toddler. This boy looked like he was Harry's age, roughly the same height, black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. My name's Emma by the way," Emma said as she brushed the mess off his shoulder. What compelled her to do that? The boy didn't seem to mind though, only looked a bit confused. _Probably the shoulder thing…_

"It's ok, nor was I," he confessed "I always seem to be a bit clumsy; my mother is helping me be more confident about myself. She wasn't too happy with my Gran's ideas of finding out if I'm a wizard. Mum says that it only made me lack self-esteem. Normally I'm with Mum but she said I could spend some time in Diagon Alley if I wanted today," he replied looking a little more at ease now.

"What's your name? I told you mine but I don't know who I'm saying sorry to," she asked, dropping him a hint.

"My mistake, sorry Emma, I'm Neville Longbottom. I haven't seen you around Diagon Alley before Emma. What's your last name?" he asked a little curious.

_What do I say? Evans or Potter? I really am a Potter now_ "Please don't tell anyone, Neville. I'm a Potter no matter what the papers say. So is Harry here," she gesture to her new brother who gives Emma a _'So-I-do-exist?' _look and interrupts.

"James and Lily only have eyes for Elliot, it's been that way since Halloween '81. We've grown use to it and it doesn't bother us anymore," Harry explained patiently. _"Play along Em. It'd be too complicated if we went for full on truth,"_

"It's true Neville," Emma confirmed at Neville's shocked look. "They don't care about us and considering the way they've turned out its good no one believes we exist. We don't want to be like them," the girl continued, backing Harry up.

"If you wish for it to remain a secret I won't say anything. You deserve to have at least a say about it. I don't think I'd want to be compared to people like that, I promise," Neville swore earnestly.

I feel really bad lying to such a nice boy like Neville. _Nice boy? I've only known him for five minutes_.

Leaving the stewing confusion to sort out later, she looked around at the people behind Neville and saw a disturbing pattern in the behaviour of some people every third store down the street.

"_Harry, call Ginny. Now."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled gratefully after Neville had promised to keep their secret, however he was beginning to feel the hairs on the back of his neck stick up.

"_Harry, call Ginny. Now."_ he heard Emma say in his head sounding edgy.

Instantly Harry began to use telepathy _"Ginny! Could you come to Diagon Alley? Something has Emma feeling edgy. Stella gave us permission to call for someone. Stella isn't here,"_ he said quickly.

Not a second later he received an _"Affirmative"_ before turning his attention to Emma.

"Emma what is it? Ginny's on her way." he asked wondering what has gotten into his sister. _It still feels odd thinking like that. I've been alone for a long time._

"I recognize an ambush anywhere," was all she said still scanning people behind Neville Longbottom, who was understandably panicking. _Bloody Hell! It's the last thing I need!_

"Harry what does she mean? One second we're talking, the next she looks stressed out and saying 'Ambush'," he asked freaking out a fair bit.

"Harry what's got Emma uneasy?" Ginny said the instant she appeared beside Neville, scaring the boy out of his wits, leading to fall on his backside.

"Ginny this is Neville Longbottom, Neville this is Ginny. She is here to help," his voice sounding like a commando. "Neville keep your voice down!" Harry hissed as he manoeuvred Neville towards a shop wall. "Keep calm, stay near us but out of the crossfire, don't say anything stupid that'd give us away and you'll be fine," he said, a bit demanding. _Bit harsh, but no time to be a bubble wrap person._

The boy nodded dumbly before standing a little straighter whilst trying to be discreet. Not long after he did this people begin screaming, running in all directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three students charged towards what the sister of six boys could only assume to be rogue Death Eaters. It wasn't an easy thing to do when you've got people banging into you every second. Casting a _Sonorus,_ they continued running as the angered Weasley girl shouted insults at the culprits. "YOU COWARDS! WE DARE YOU TO FACE US! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN SCUM!"

After a few more insults Ginny saw innocents who were too foolish to leave were huddled outside Gringotts looking at the three wide eyed as though Ginny and friends were a group of suicidal kids.

"You're a cocky little bitch, aren't you? Why don't you run home to mummy?" the terrorist said sadistically, before sending a bone breaking curse at Neville.

Fortunately the spell hadn't even made so far as half way to Neville before it had been countered. Emma launched herself towards the curse throwing up a _Protego_ before sending a _Confringo_ back at the monster's head. Harry and Ginny were only half a step behind her throwing curses, hexes and jinxes of their own. For some reason Emma appeared to have quite the bit of an enraged aura as she fought against the terrorists unlike the other two who were only giving off an aura of danger.

The way she duck, dodged, darted, dived and spun around the spells while giving as much as she got, it looked like she was dancing; as though the whole thing was choreographed. Red wavy locks of hair were twirling around with grace and much velocity nearly becoming a blur. Soft green satin robes swayed with the silver embroidered flowers lighting up as spells pasted by the fiery girl.

The trio was making a lot of headway against the terrorists quite easily while keeping their spell work limited to third year with the exception of _Protego_. Harry, Ginny and Emma were nearly complete in removing the problem when a stray purple spell was heading Emma's way. Neville charged forward and mimicked the gesture he'd seen many times and screamed "_Protego_!"

A visible shield appeared in front of the boy, the spell clashed against it but didn't dissipate. The shield formed by Neville shattered from the spell, and out of instinct he dropped to the ground, a moment later it struck Emma, sending her sprawling onto the cobblestone; her red hair lying on the ground like a halo above her head and the satin robes torn from the fall. Harry and Ginny were battling the remains of the terrorists and failed to see their comrade hit the ground.

So far with the exception of feeling magically worn from the _Protego_, Neville had fared well staying out of the crossfire between the three and the terrorists who'd turned their full attention onto the children. Here and there Neville was forced to dart out of the path of stray spells and avoid the debris created from damage made to Diagon Alley's shops. Having tripped at one point he was a little roughed up; a few grazes and tearing done to his clothes, but otherwise fine.

He was out for blood. Anyone with half a brain could see that Neville Longbottom wanted revenge. He tore after the cowardly excuse of a wizard who'd sent a kind-hearted, friendly girl to the ground with a possibly deadly curse. However when he ran into Knockturn Alley Neville lost the culprit, regardless that the alley was empty of beings. Turning back the boy returned to the scene and knelt down beside the other two who were now looking over Emma. Harry's face was covered in guilt looking at his sister, as though the spell was his fault. Ginny was trying to talk Harry out of blaming himself while keep her hand on Emma's neck feeling the pulse. Doing the same but with her wrist Neville could sense that she needed medical attention and fast.

The witnesses of the fight were hovering near the four children trying to catch a glimpse of the injury and in the process encircled the group. Seeing that they were all just being idiots gawking at the injured witch and her companions who'd saved their skins, Neville jumped up and shouted "Make way! We need must get medical help!" the crowd just stood there looking stupidly at the nine year old. By now Ginny had conjured a stretcher under the girl and began to walk towards The Leaky Cauldron.

Nobody budged.

This was getting nowhere and Emma needed help. Harry jumped up and bellowed with all he had "_MOVE_!" He wasn't about to lose a sister. The onlookers' gaze shattered and they scattered in response to the red-faced raven, once the four reached the apparition point in the pub Harry grabbed Neville's hand and they disappeared out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ran to the emergency desk in St Mungo's with Emma in the flouting stretcher behind Harry earning quite an audience. The distressed brother was about to speak when Neville jumped ahead of him.

"Code X-Ray! Diagnosis: unknown. Condition: critical. Cursed by foe," he said in a commando tone.

Nothing happens.

Harry look at the receptionist and spot a badge under his name. Trainee_. Are you kidding me! Why is there a trainee on the emergency desk?_

"Harry, her pulse is getting too slow. Do something!" Ginny tells him desperately.

Snapping into action he turns to Neville. "Neville, I need you to repeat that in the count of three," pressing his hand against the other boy's throat and thinking _Sonorus!_ non-stop. The effect almost burst his eardrums.

"EMERGENCY DESK! CODE X-RAY! VISUAL DIAGNOSIS: UNKNOWN CAUSE. CONDITION: CRITICAL. HEART RATE IS DANGEROUSLY SLOWING!"

A few seconds later two people dress in lime green robes came running in like bats out of hell. Taking control of floating the stretcher they make a hasty retreat into the Diagnosis Room with one of them transfiguring Emma's robes into a hospital gown and casting a Health Levels spell, projecting a sphere with colours as indications, which were slowly darkening. The children followed the Healers and stood in the corner out of the way. The Healer in charge was continuously casting different spells, using different pieces of equipment from time to time. The other was writing something down on a clip board the whole time.

"Merlin's beard!" said the leader "Simon! Prepare a bed and take her to the Intensive Repair Theatre!" she ordered as she was activating the life support. Leader then holding the wand so that the tip was inches from her lips she speaks as though it were a microphone, however it came out like a normal voice, "Ali we need you in the IRT ASAP code Yankee,"

"This is not something that children should see; there are seats outside the theatre. Follow me," said the Healer. 'Diana' said the badge as she hurried past them and towards the IRT.

"Neville how did you know the codes and how to summon Healers? No offence or anything but you're our age and haven't gone to Hogwarts or anything yet," Harry turned to the boy curiously.

"I've been around St Mungo's a fair bit since my mother's mind was repaired a little while ago by a golden phoenix. She had the credentials to become a Healer when she graduated Hogwarts so she did a crash course to be up to date on discoveries and other stuff. After that she's been working here a Healer," he replied with a shrug.

"If a phoenix were what healed your mum shouldn't Dumbledore try using Fawkes on your dad?" since the time Gin and Harry dreamed of healing Alice Longbottom there had been articles shortly afterwards discussing possibilities to heal Frank but nothing prevailed unless he'd missed the news.

"It doesn't make sense Harry, but when the paparazzi died down and gave St Mungo peace again Dumbledore did try. I don't know what was wrong because I was kept out of the ward, but from what I heard from Mum, Dumbledore's phoenix didn't fix my dad. Healers looked Dad over and said that Fawkes didn't have any effect," Neville, understandably, looked a little sad when he said that. _But if Fawkes didn't change anything why did the other one? Surely the colour wouldn't be of any consequence?._

He heard Gin turn in her seat and look Neville in the eyes "Neville it must have been hard for you when you heard that but never give up hope. At least be happy that you got your mum back and she loves you. Some people don't have the luxury of getting their parents back, let alone one parent back. I didn't lose mine but Harry and Emma did, but they aren't alone now, they are as good as family to me. Never give up hope no matter how dim it may be," she squeezed his shoulder, giving a soft smile.

"How is it that you three can cast wandless and defeat evil wizards without fainting? Shouldn't that be near impossible?" Neville asked, baffled.

"Practice and a lot of it, how you may ask, well Potter Manor is warded against under-age magic but not that is matters since we aren't using wands and with elder Potters and Elliot gone we don't have to answer questions, but back to the topic. It becomes near impossible for magicals who began practicing magic using a focus tool such as a wand, there are others but commonly it is a wand. Wandless is done using will power and intent, doing wandless magic will be magically draining but that is to be expected when starting out. Eventually one's magical core will grow to accommodate for the energy needed and continue to grow until the person is seventeen," Gin was explaining.

Neville was sputtering and gob smacked "But during the fight you had you weren't saying any incantations except for _Protego_! Silent casting isn't done until sixth year at Hogwarts from what I've heard!"

Looking a little amused, Gin smiled before continuing, "I agree that Hogwarts doesn't teach silent casting until later on in a magical's education but there is much advantage in casting silently, as you would have seen during the fight. All three of us learnt many spells, from very basic to extremely difficult magic verbally and from there we went through those same spells silently. It is very hard to cast silently in the beginning because a person needs to adjust to the increased amount of intent required to perform the spells, but once they have that down silent becomes very easy,"

"Will I be able to learn this? It's obvious you have a lot of experience using wandless silent casting and to be completely honest I'm jealous. It looked so cool, and you got to stop the bad guys even if you were holding back. Can you teach me?" Neville was practically begging.

He had no idea of what Gin would say because it isn't like they could take him home as though he was a pet. No, he was a person and if he didn't receive an invitation to attend from the Headmaster, then he didn't know what to think.

It seemed Gin had something going on inside that head of hers "Neville, I'm quite sure that after the battle we had that there are going to be a lot of questions on our identities, something that we don't want getting out. If you were suddenly getting taught something considered near impossible then your mum will want to meet us and that'll blow our cover," by now Neville looked heart trodden but Harry wasn't about to let a potential good friend go to waste. He needed a mate in his life and Neville saved his sis so he must be a good guy.

"But, that doesn't mean all is lost Neville, there is a way you can still learn. How about you practice at home and write to me when you have trouble?" The boy looked a little skeptic for a moment.

"Harry if you want to remain secret to my mum and whoever else, I can't go sending the family owl. Owls can be tracked and it'd be sus to mum if I write when I usually just visit friends,"

_Mmm good point. How to communicate in secret? _

_Owls are out even if I send one from G.P, fire calls are too easily intercepted or eavesdropped._

_What else? Two-way mirrors? Too easily broken or overheard. _

_No one can get nosy with parchment unless no can read it._

_Why not create a cross between two-way mirrors and charmed parchment?_

_If he wants to keep advice I give him it will be bigger than a piece of parchment by the time his done._

_The journals! _

"Got it! Could you pass me two of those journals please? Just a sec, Nev. Gotta do something," the boy looks at him like Harry had grown a second head as his hands dive into the bag that Neville had held since the ambush.

Pulling out two of the journals from Flourish and Blotts, he charmed them so that anything written in one will appear in the other. Next Harry spelled them so that they have endless pages. Nicking Neville's finger with cutting curse he held one journal under Neville's hand until seven drops landed on it, quickly healing him Harry did the same with the other journal but his own blood instead. By now Neville was looking at him like he'd gone nuts. Lastly charming them to only show the person who has had their blood absorbed into it can see the writing.

Handing his over to him Harry got a raised eyebrow "What were you doing Harry?"

"I made it so that we can write to each other in these journals and only we can see what is written. To anyone else it'll just look like you haven't used it. I do advise that it is kept out of sight of other people just in case," Harry replied happily. Neville smiled glad that they could teach him to an extent, but still raised a question.

"How am I to hide it now Harry? I'd look odd carrying it in St Mungo." _How could I have missed that detail?_

Casting a shrinking charm on it, it went down to the size of an inkwell. Quickly explaining what he'd done, Neville stuck it in his pocket and nodded to Harry in thanks.

Sitting in the seats, they could hear what was happening thanks to Ginny's eavesdropping charm. The group had already been sitting there for half an hour and Harry was getting edgy. From the sounds of things, the procedure was going well and Harry learned that Emma had been hit with a slow organ-crushing curse. Luckily the Healers were almost done because he was extremely tempted to barge in there and attempt his phoenix form, putting their secret in jeopardy and Harry didn't care if he'd cop shit. Five minutes later Emma could be seen being pushed down the hall and into a ward to rest.

The Healer Diana walked out of IRT and approached Gin, Neville and Harry, "You're very lucky that you got her here when you did because we were hard pressed to counter the effects of that curse. She will be fine, give her a few minutes to fully wake before you leave. When she's awake ring her bell for a Healer to give a Pepper Up potion before leaving."

Things happened just as the Healer had said and we left the hospital with barely enough time to get back to Diagon Alley. The place was still in the process of repairing and beginning to return to its former look.

He turned to Neville to say goodbye and saw Emma and Neville hugging briefly "Neville we appreciate all of the help you've been and that you saved Emma's life. Hadn't you cast that Protego I would have lost my sister to that curse. Thank you," shaking his hand Harry looked up and see Stella looking at them.

In his mind he heard Gin _"Oh shit"._

He couldn't agree more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two weeks passed by quickly for the three students. The Masteries test was rapidly closing in on the student body as everyone was studying both the theoretical and practical sides extensively. Ginny and Harry were doing well in classes, both had finally achieved full control of their phoenix animagus forms, however both felt that they needed to review their performance. The shakeup that the Diagon Alley attack had given them.

Harry and Neville had been writing back and forth as Neville started his wandless magic. Neville was a little disappointed that it took a week to cast Wingardium Leviosa wandlessly and another week to cast the same spell silently at the same time. Harry didn't know how many times he explained the first time was always the hardest.

Emma was doing either of two things when not tending to her needs; practicing spells or sleeping. The witch was running herself ragged every day pushing her magic to the limit as she worked hard to improve the strength of her spell work while remaining accurate and casting at high speed. Not an easy thing to do.

By the end of the two-week preparation that they'd had the three entered the exam room for the theoretical side of their learning. All three entered the room a bit nervous, Emma more than the other two but all three left with smiles of satisfaction.

_Flashback_

_They were seated according to surnames placing Harry and Emma next to each other. Unfortunately for Ginny this meant that she was all the way at the back of the room; a room which was currently housing all of the Stage 1 students._

_The exams went on for what felt like hours but in actual fact it was only the time span of forty five minutes. After the half hour mark a scarce few students' papers flash green and one of the number flashed red, upon placing their quills back in the box at the front of the examination room and papers into the chute-like slot, sucking the papers in once a pass or fail was confirmed._

_The exam was definitely a stressing time to all of the students, considering the fact they were taking an exam for all three magical classes and had to pass every subject to pass at all. If one was failed they didn't continue into the Stage 2 group and repeated classes for _everything_. _

_Roughly ten minutes later Ginny and Emma along with the majority of the exam room submitted their papers, some smiled and some frowned when the papers flash their result; leaving a dozen students in the room at their desks._

_Soon after Harry left the examination room and gave the girls a thumbs-up. The three then began to play on their brooms chasing a phoenix, alternating between being the phoenix. _

_Flashback over_

The next day was the practical side of the Masteries Test. This part worked in a similar format as the theoretical side; it was all done at once.

The Stage 1 students' practical test is in fact a duel against the folk of Golden Phoenix Society. The duel will comprise of protecting the mind whilst using wandless casting, during the duel the students would be required to demonstrate that they fully understood their forms and could use them in a battle if need be; the student needing to counter mental attacks from the villager. All in the time of seven minutes.

_Flashback_

_In the morning when they woke in their beds they each found a piece of parchment attached to the frame of their bed with their name, arena location and a number written below. _

_Harry, Ginny and Emma met in the kitchen in their battle robes and ate a quick breakfast before going down to the erected arenas spread out across the running track with a number of seats, half filled with townsfolk awaiting to test the students._

_Surrounding each arena was a visible ward to keep all spells from hitting anyone not in the arena. In total there were twenty arenas setup for the practical exams and standing in each was a member of the town awaiting for the examinations to begin. Outside of the arenas was another citizen, most likely to judge the battle and final outcome. _

_At nine o'clock numbers were call and the duels began. In the first group of students were Harry, Ginny and Emma, whom were relieved yet nervous. Firstly; they wouldn't have to wait for their number and get jittery whilst watching other and secondly; they had no idea how hard the townsfolk would be to defeat._

_Harry entered his arena and was to go up against the local bookstore owner. She was a very kind woman but today she didn't look to be that kind woman she was known for. At the sound of the whistle they both started firing their curses. However it didn't appear as though he was dueling a phoenix, on closer inspection he remembered hearing her using verbal casting and a wand to boot. As to why he had no clue but seeing that he had six and a half minutes left he began to get creative, laying traps while his foe was countering a leg locker spell. He turned into his form and shot towards her luring her into one of traps beside her, which had been a time delaying tripping jinx._

_Feeling a bit smug from the trickery Harry had unknowingly let down his guard. Looking at his foe he suddenly felt a mental invasion and pushed her out quite easily, the ease of it had him a little curious and wondering. He flamed above the women and dove towards her with his wings brought in. When he was three metres above her he transform fired off a stunner, transformed again and flamed away, returned to human form and summon her wand._

_The judge took the wand and gave his assessment on Harry's performance_

_"Mr Potter, you were the victor but there is room for improvement. Awareness of your opponent needs some work, you got a bit cocky and could have had cost you the duel, but recovered quickly enough that you protected your mind. You used your form to your advantage adequately and you didn't hold back on your spells and good creativity. You passed the examination and now a Stage 2 student, good work," he said._

_"Excuse me sir, but why did the opponent cast verbally and with a wand? It seemed too simple," Harry asked._

_"Your opponent was instructed to duel as though they were a Death Eater, Mr Potter. As you can see if you look around you can see some of the younger ones are still dueling. They don't have the experience you have from the fights that yourself, your sister and Ms Weasley always get yourselves into," he said before calling out a number._

_Flashback over_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had just finished her practical exam and met up with Harry and Gin. While she was in the middle of her duel, Emma felt as though she'd just accomplished something I'd being desperately trying to achieve. It just didn't make sense. She was still doing her exam when the girl felt it. _Maybe it was just one of those gits trying to mess with me using telepathy_.

The exams were over and the three were hanging out, talking about anything and everything. Sitting at the dining table Harry, Gin and Emma were writing letters to family and friends. Gin, naturally, was writing home to Molly and Arthur about passing her Stage 1 exams and making friends here. Harry was writing to Remus and Sirius saying how he missed them and wanted to drop Sirius in the Black Lake again, adding a side note of passing Stage 1 exams. Emma, well she couldn't go writing to Remus and Sirius because she wasn't born a Potter and that'd raise questions, so she wrote to Neville saying she'd like to meet up with him some time and chat.

Walking to the village's post office to send off the letters they began talking about numerous topics. Using a Muffliato to have a bit of privacy.

"So Harry, how is our secret G.P.A student coming along?" she asked happily.

"Nev is doing well considering he's on his own. Just mastered silent Wingardium Leviosa actually," he answered sounding a little proud. _I'm glad my brother is becoming friends with Neville, even if it's only as quill friends at the moment._

"That's great Harry, I hope his mum isn't catching him at it," said Ginny.

"Nah. Apparently he's started staying home with his gran, who is usually a gossip with other women. So he doesn't have anyone sticking their nose around," Harry reassured them.

"Even if they did they'd probably pass it off as accidental since he's only nine," she suggested.

"Do you look forward to Stage 2 classes? I can't wait!" Harry and Emma looked at Ginny like she's grown an extra head.

"Are you _nuts_? We just finished Stage 1 exams. Don't you think a bit of a break is in order?" Emma commented to her mental honorary sister. "Haven't you noticed we are already doing a Stage 2 class? Martial Arts, remember?" _My sister can be so silly sometimes._

She looked sheepish but only briefly "That's not what I meant! I wanna learn classes like Battlefield Strategies, Dueling and Healing, Warding and Dissembling, Spell crafting, and Plants and Potions. Not so much psyched for Magical and Mundane Languages, and Legilimency though," _This girl is insane_.

"Gin you do realize that we have no knowledge of any of these classes do you? Stage 1 classes were easy for us compared to what Stage 2 will be because all we needed to do in Wandless magic was learn how to cast spells at any time rather than times of stress. Em had it pretty hard because she was working from scratch."

"Harry's right Ginny. I was pretty hard pressed when I started because I didn't have a clue. The class names will give us a hint but having seven classed instead of four, considering half the classes are doubles like Plants and Potions, it's going to be a lot of worked. We've got eleven topics altogether if you split the multiples," Ginny's jaw dropped_. Hehehe, not so eager now are we?_ A second later she picked up her jaw and was smiling with a glint in her eyes. _Uh oh…What have I done?_

"I wonder why the classes are named differently to what Brigette told us. It just means we'll need to work hard and study up during the break," _This girl just won't give. She's insane!_ Harry chuckled when he glanced Emma's way. _There must have been a look that gave it away_.

"_That time-turner of hers will no doubt be put into heavy use. Study during our entire break is worse than exams on my birthday!"_ She hear Harry in my head. _Kill me._

"Gin, Em. While we were in St Mungo's I remember Nev saying that when Fawkes tried to heal his dad it didn't work," Harry commented.

"Harry, who is Fawkes?" she asked, feeling a little in the dark.

"Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts has a phoenix who he calls Fawkes. A little before Gin and I joined Golden Phoenix we dreamt of going to St Mungo's in our forms and healing Nev's mum. We were going to heal his dad too but we ran out of magical energy and had to high tail it before someone got sus. Nev's mum saw us when we bailed but we were kids then so I doubt she'll remember us. She didn't see our faces. In the dream, I mean. We weren't there," he explained.

"How about we try to heal his dad? I mean he has his mum back, sure, but wouldn't be good for him to have his dad too. He's got his gran and mum but no father figure, besides I don't want my first mate to turn into a sissy," he continued casually. _You bloody git, Harry_.

_Crack!_ "Ow! Gin! What was that for?" Harry rubs his red cheek, looking like a kicked puppy.

"For being a jerk. Besides, he was very brave during the Diagon Alley attack," Ginny was glaring at Harry but smirked when she saw her work.

_Sadistic bitch, could have mistaken her for Bellatrix Lestrange._

While the other two were still bickering she snuck off and flew to Stella's office and landed on the windowsill before tapping her beak on the window lightly.

Our deputy looked up from her desk and opened the window. "I don't normally have students knocking on my window but I'll let it pass. I'm in a good mood at the moment" She said, watching as Emma landed in front of her desk and transformed. "Ms Potter, congratulations from passing onto Stage 2. What is it you wish to discuss?"

"Hi Stella, I was with Harry and Ginny when Harry suggested going to St Mungo's to heal the father of Neville Longbottom. The boy who saved me in the attack," Stella looked at Emma remembering the day she saw us at Diagon Alley after I was healed but pushed the thought away.

"Neville Longbottom's father is currently in a permanent residency ward because he and his wife were under the Cruciatus curse until they were driven mad. Neville's mum was healed by a golden phoenix before Harry and Ginny joined Golden Phoenix Society. However when a more commonly seen sub-species attempted to heal Frank Longbottom there was no success. Maybe a golden phoenix animagus could heal him," Emma continued explaining her request passionately.

"The act you wish to do is one of kindness and I see no problem with allowing you to do it, however I will be watching you. Last time I left you to your own devices you were involved in a fight and you, Ms Potter, had to visit the hospital. You can go but I will be in the shadows watching you, your brother and your friend," Stella offered conditionally before turning her attention back to the parchment on her desk. "Once I've finished the examinations report and any immediate missions, we will leave, but beware there may be a long wait before the time comes," she finalised before shooing Emma out of her office.

"Thank you Stella, I will tell the others," Emma thanked her with a curtsy and dashing for the door.

Emma was thrilled. She had the chance to make Neville really happy and to repay the life debt. The girl didn't care about the life debt all that much, but getting rid of it would remove any hurdles between Harry and Neville becoming good friends once Neville's parents meet them. Flashing back to Harry and Ginny, she gave the good news and they were psyched, Harry more so than Ginny. Changing into my casual robes she threw on her purple and white set, Ginny putting on her light blue and brown set, and met them outside the bedroom portraits. Harry was wearing a green and black set, making his eyes stand out as they match his emerald green eyes.

That evening they spent wondering around the shopping district and visiting their friends in celebration of everything. That night they went to their beds with relaxed grins, promptly falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Emma had awoken early as the sun began to peak out from behind the horizon. It was the crack of dawn as she looked through the curtains and decided to go for a run to clear her head before the others woke.

She hadn't said anything about it to anyone but she hardly slept past dawn anymore, or woke as well rested as the other were in the morning. Emma had come to terms with whatever this was because without this habit she'd developed prior to Golden Phoenix Society she wouldn't have survived it on the streets. When Stella first found her, Emma was so malnourished that part of her daily routine at the Academy had immediately been made that she was to report to the Head Healer's office morning and night. Harry and Ginny never knew that she did because she pretended to be taking a shower before apparating over to the medical centre and taking the prescription.

The potion was a well-kept secret from the 'outside world' because the potion could be as harmful as it was helpful. Caution in its distribution was paramount due to the potency of the potion. It acted to slowly correct physical and magical development, whilst providing nutrients and vitamins to the consumer's body. Any witch or wizard would think these Healers were being selfish, but the reason, it was so closely monitored by them and restricted to use in Golden Phoenix Society, wasn't without logic. This was justified by one of their discoveries in the past, which they'd shared, had been turned into a poison during World War II, used to torture and kill instead of healing.

The young girl continued her run around the community, letting all loose thoughts flit through her mind to enable it to calm down. Running up a steep hill she reached her favourite spot for Occlumency.

Emma sat down on the fallen tree trunk and watched as the sunlight began to hit the sandstone buildings of the entire society. It had been built within a valley close to a large lake that surrounded the western half of the valley until hills and mountains, that were too high the see the top, encompassed the valley for the eastern half. From her spot was close to an old outpost in the east outskirts, Emma gave the valley below her one last look before starting her meditation and arranging her memories behind Occlumency defences.

It was a soothing exercise to Emma, for she hadn't lived a sheltered life like Harry or Ginny and consequently held many memories a child's mind should never contain. What Emma had seen she would never share with another soul, for they were far too large of a burden to inflict upon another person. Luckily the girl had yet to have nightmares of her past because her mind hadn't had the chance to recall those memories due to the constant inflow of information and learning as a G.P.A student before exams.

Once her morbid thoughts faded into nothing as she went deeper into meditation Emma, within her mind, could feel a gentle pull of sorts urging her forward. Giving into curiosity she began 'looking' at it and found nothing evil, and so began prodding the edge of a transparent barrier where the pull had brought her. After some further poking and pulling on the barrier, there some finally some change in its state. A light or warmth possibly both, began emitting from it, which strangely was making her content and relax.

She startled at what happened next. _"Why do I feel like someone touching my mind? Where am I?"_ came the voice of a boy.

"_I'm sorry,"_ she apologised softly, equally confused. _"There's some kind of barrier on the edge of mine, so I was trying to find out what it was," _she explained to the 'boy'. _"I'm Emma. Who are you?"_

"_Emma? I know that nam-"_ the 'boy's' response was cut short somehow, and Emma's meditation climbed from the depths of where she'd been back to her normal level.

Despite her attempts meditation simply refused her as her mind was flooded with questions. Changing into her phoenix form, she glided down from the outpost heading for the medical centre in town. Strangely she felt quite drained from the unusual experience and in need of a Pepper up potion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two months since Neville received word about Harry and friends passing their exams. In that time Neville's own progress with magic had taken off, he now understood what Harry had been trying to tell him. The meditation before bed and after breakfast each day had provided much assistance in keeping himself organised, particularly with important magical facts.

It was two in the afternoon on the 1st of August and Neville and his mum, Alice, were visiting his dad when three silver phoenixes and one gold phoenix appeared at the far end of the ward. Frank's bed had been moved into the corner of the ward and with the addition of see-through walls erected, including privacy wards surrounding the makeshift room. Three of the phoenixes flew over to Frank's bed while the oldest looking of the four landed on the top of a hospital screen, simply watching. The mother and son watched the younger three as they landed on top of the bedhead part of the bed's frame and leaned forward and beginning to produce tears.

"Mum, what are they doing? Fawkes didn't work," the boy looked at the three birds that had interrupted their visit.

"I don't know why Fawkes didn't heal Dad, Neville, but I was told when I'd been healed that one phoenix had cried onto my head. One golden phoenix, why there are two silver phoenixes and a gold phoenix this time I don't know," Alice told him, just as curious as her son.

The mother and son sat there watching with hope as the three phoenixes cried their tears onto the husband and father. After an hour they began to become less optimistic, but still hoped none the less. After another half an hour of crying their tears the golden bird of the three stopped and began to sing a song of promise and happiness while hovering above the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the presence of Emma in the group the work would've been double without her, it made things a lot easier. There were other factors to account for as well; Gin and Harry had grown and developed powerful cores; they knew what they were required to do, having shared their theory with members of the GPS medical centre. They came to help Frank Longbottom specifically and had done studies concerning the brain and the effects of the Cruciatus. Emma being here to help was a bonus making healing Neville's dad a lot faster. Her exams were a close thing.

Looking around the ward as Harry sang in harmony with the girls when he noticed that Stella is absent. He did not know where she'd went and couldn't feel her telepathically near them. _Maybe she saw that we weren't about to get into trouble. This is a hospital after all._

At the end of the song, Harry flew down onto Alice's knee and looked her in the eye. Feeling a shift from Alice he looked over and saw Ginny had landed on her other knee, looking a little more relaxed than he felt. Sensing Neville looking at us strangely he chirped to Emma.

"Em, could you do that Reverse Legilimency thing you did to me a while to Nev? Try sending him a memory of the time we met him, or something that will clue him in," he suggested optimistically.

"Alright I'll see what I can do," she replied before catching Nev's attention.

Seeing that Alice wasn't really focusing on them, he realised she's looking at her husband wondering why he wasn't waking. Flying over onto the pillow calling Ginny to do the same, landing onto Frank's pillow he peeked at Ginny and bobbed his head. Three seconds later Frank shoots into a seated position before having a teary reunion with his family completely ignorant of the presence of phoenixes.

"Em, Gin, lets flame to a nearby empty room and change back. They deserve a private moment all things considered. I mean Nev just got his dad back and will probably want some time alone with his parents," he chirped quickly and as quietly as he could.

They flame into an empty private patient room and transform back to human.

"That was a lot faster than what we expected Harry. I'm glad that we studied at the medical centre and had Emma to help us," Ginny commented with a small grin.

"What happened when you healed Alice, Ginny? In your dream?" Emma enquired as she sat on the edge of the bed. Harry and Ginny hated taking credit for what they hadn't done, and always got worked up if someone said they'd healed Alice, so Emma had quickly learnt to mention the dream when talking about Alice Longbottom's healing.

"Harry and I healed Alice but we didn't completely know how to, so it took a fair while. It took _hours_," she explained, making her feeling a little odd. Those dreams always did.

Harry nodded in agreement "Yeah Em, we used our magic to repair her mind but because we were doing it on guesswork the tears weren't as potent and effective as they were today. Those dreams are only guess work so we can't truly compare the two," It really did use a lot more of our energy with Alice.

"Do you two have any thoughts on how an animagus phoenix is capable our repairing a destroyed mind but a real phoenix like Fawkes couldn't? I just don't get it. Any ideas? Harry? Ginny?"

"Not a clue Em. I'm baffled when you looked at it like that," he admitted.

"I have a theory Emma. The mind of a phoenix would be different than that of a human so it wouldn't understand what repaired human mind should look like. A human would know how their mind is meant to look. While an animagus isn't the real deal it would still have the effects of the creature of their form to an extent. So a human with somewhat the abilities of a phoenix could use those abilities and repair the mind to the structure a person is meant to have. It just means more work on the person's part because their animagus tears won't have as much potency," Ginny explained with conviction. _Where in the world did she come up with that? Made sense though._

"How will we find out if that's true? Maybe Fawkes was being lazy," Harry commented offhandedly. _Crack!_ _Not again…_

"You really have a death wish don't you Harry?" said my own sister. _My sister betrays me!_

"No. Ginny just likes to strike me," he commented before turning to Gin. "Are trying to break my ribs Gin?"

"Nope, I'm trying to break that attitude of yours,"

"What attitude? I'm charming and you know I am. My attitude is lovely,"

"That attitude,"

"Oh come on! Can't someone take a joke?"

"You're sounding like your twin and you know what his like," _Merlin that was a bit low. Well…anything to please Gin._

"Will you two kiss and make up already! This is getting ridiculous. Harry quit being a git. Ginny stop beating my brother around. –_My sister loves me_- I need him to pay for things I want to get," _What! Gold-digger! User! Traitor!_

The girls take one look at said brother before busting out in howls of laughter. Eventually they die down and Gin gives Harry a peck on the cheek, healing his side with her hand before her cheeks turned a light pink. He could feel his cheek heat up slightly before it faded quickly.

Emma just goes back into hysterical laughter smirking at them.

_I don't understand girls sometimes. Why did I make Em my sister again?_

"Come on lovebirds lets go say happy birthday to Neville," said his sister, leading the way to the long-term ward.

"Em, did you manage to give Nev a clue?" Harry asked as they went.

"Sorry Harry, I couldn't I don't know why it didn't work. The first time it happened it was an accident after all,"

Seeing reason in her answer, he nodded and thought of other ways they could tell him.

When we arrived at the ward Harry was still contemplating ways to tell Nev it was them. He just felt that they should. Nev knew about their wandless silent magic and hadn't gone shouting about it so he didn't see any harm in being honest with him. Looking towards the end of the ward he saw the makeshift walls and the magic of the privacy warding. All three of them were still in there but Frank appeared to be asleep. They reach the door and give it a soft knock hoping not to disturb Frank, a moment later Alice Longbottom opens the door and is about to say something, when Neville turned about in his chair and has a huge grin on his face.

"Emma, Harry, Ginny! How are you?" their friend greeted in joy.

"We're great Nev, Happy Birthday,"

"Indeed" we look up at Alice "It has been quite the pleasant day today. We just witnessed three beautiful phoenixes heal my husband. Naturally Frank was shocked about the time he missed with Neville, but we're overjoyed about his recovery," Alice still had a watery smile from their reunion. "Please take a seat, but I must ask. How did you meet my son?" looking a bit serious and made the three of them wanting to squirm in their seats.

There was no way out of this. They couldn't give her a load of fibs because they didn't exactly know how often Nev got to hang out in Diagon Alley let alone on his own. They couldn't give their secrets away no matter what. Requesting an oath would seem suspicious and Alice being an Ex-Auror only adds icing to the cake. _What to do? What to do?_

_Buzz!_ "Isn't there somebody else?" Alice grumbles.

_What?_

She takes her wand out of her pocket and holds it near her ear. I pick up a few words such as 'Zulu', 'IRT' and a few others but they all seemed to be jargon.

"Neville, stay with your father. There's an emergency and I'm needed," Alice explained before turning to the newcomers "As for you three when I come back, I want answers," Alice said before transfiguring her robes into the Healer lime green of St Mungo's and hurrying out of the ward.

_Thank Merlin!_

"Neville, remember the time when we fought in Diagon Alley?" Gin asked

"Yeah… I'll never forget that, the way you knocked them down like bottles was so awesome!" Nev replied

"You were involved too Neville. You saved me that day. Hadn't you cast that Protego I'd have died before we made it here," Emma told Neville, giving a soft smile.

"I know. I'm sorry Emma, the way you all fought was pretty impressive. You gotta admit that,"

"It took a lot of training to be able to fight the way we did," Ginny reasoned gently.

"Nev what are we going to tell your mum? Being an Ex-Auror she'd no doubt know if we lie to her, but we can't have her go screaming to the world what we can do," Harry asked, feeling worried.

"Guys, mum will probably take an oath of secrecy if I beg her. Maybe," he replied looking a little optimistic.

"Neville, there is something we want to show you. No one must know," his sis told Nev, who gave a nod.

They stood up in unison, transformed into their forms, and flew onto the seats they just vacated. Neville almost went into shock when he saw them.

"You were the phoenixes that healed Dad! But how did you? I've never seen anyone turn into an animal before. Thank you! You guys are the best friends someone could have!" Neville looked surreal and had tears in his eyes. When the three students changed back, he gave them hugs that almost killed Harry, it was so tight.

"We're happy that you're happy Neville. You saved me in Diagon Alley against that Death Eater and we cured your dad. You're our friend and friends look out for each other," Emma told the hyper boy.

"Mr Longbottom?" said two voices. We look up and see…

Dun dun dun. Cliffie! Who are they? Give it a guess! Let me know what you think. Took forever to write this one!

27/06/2014

If anyone can spot my Merlin BBC reference, the first to tell me in a review gets to have an event of their choice added into my story


	12. This is Me

x

The Golden Phoenix Society

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, etc

Adopted from katac

"Speech"

"_Telepathy"_

_:Parseltongue:_

_Thoughts or emphasised words_

Ages: Harry & Neville 11, Ginny & Emma 10

AN: A big thanks to Jedi SteelWolf for giving me all those questions to think about. I would've have a huge plot holes otherwise.

**Chapter 12: This is me**

In his room with the door closed, Neville stood with his right hand outstretched towards a hovering book, slowly rising and lowering with his hand. When he began to feel his magic thrumming within his body Neville grabbed the book with the other, quickly putting it away before leaving his bedroom.

The manor was pretty quiet lately now that Gran spent her time gossiping at the homes of her friends rather than here at Longbottom Manor. Since his dad had been released one week shy of two years ago from St Mungo's, under strict instruction of much rest and a little physical activity while he recovered. After reaching the one year mark, his father's magic core had returned to 100%, but physically he was still required to rest on the occasion every few days.

Making his way to the backyard he heard no sound coming from downstairs and quickly poked his head into the master bedroom, spotting the slow rise and fall of his father's chest, before withdrawing from the room, satisfied that all was well. Once he was outside Neville summoned the family house elf, Dewus, who prepared an accuracy course as Neville practiced firing spells of light at a snitch charmed by Emma not to fly too far way. Continuing his warm up for a little while longer before turning to the course and blasting both the stationery and moving targets using a verbal _Expelliarmus._

Taking a step back from the far end of the course and looking at the carnage Neville shook his head in disbelief, remembering the surprise he'd felt the first time upon completing the course, it had been an abysmal performance and now he was scoring within 70-80% regularly.

Removing a chain from his neck Neville tapped a book the size of a Christmas tree decoration and watched as it grew in size, before sitting down on the garden bench, where Dewus had left a quill and inkwell every time Neville requested an accuracy course.

_To Harry_

_I'm not sure how I should feel about my accuracy course score today. I was faster which was good but I scored lower today, 72%, rather than 75 – 78%. What do you suggest?_

_-Nev_

After waiting for a few minutes it was clear he wouldn't be getting a reply soon and began firing sparks of light as the snitch, trying to hit the damn thing. How Emma managed to hit it amazed Neville and he hoped to reach her level one day.

_Nev_

_Accuracy and speed will take time because one is no good without the other, as well as the contradiction when learning them. You could be fantastic at speed casting but if your accuracy is awful, you'd be down and out before you can say 'Quidditch'….Actually I'm visiting Remus later today because I had booked today as one of my annual days off, can I flame over? I want to show you something rather than in writing._

_-Harry_

Thrilled that Harry could make one of his rare visits, Neville quickly jotted down a reply.

_Harry_

_Sure, my dad's asleep._

_-Nev_

A moment later Harry flashed into existence in front of Neville, completely dressed in black.

"I didn't expect you to come over but thanks mate," Neville greeted with a one-arm hug before looking him over. "What are you wearing?" he asked eyeing the different clothing.

"It's called a gi. They're worn for mixed martial arts at the Academy. You won't get cold but neither will you feel like you're in an oven after practice," Harry replied before turning to the accuracy course that stood off to the side. "Now, about speed and accuracy," he started as he eyed the course "your course itself is fine and I'm guessing you're casting verbally?" Harry asked to which he received a nod. "Alright let's try something a little different. I know you can do it, so I'd like to see you complete the course silently then compare it to the course done verbally," he instructed as he wave his hand towards the practice course, which was repaired and ready.

One minute later it was utterly destroyed, swiftly repaired only to be destroyed again but faster.

"How'd I go? I was slower for silent though," Neville said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"For Academy standards? Not too bad for a beginner, all things considered. Although you were slower for silent the percentage was higher because silent casting is harder and I doubt you'd want to miss the targets. Your verbal round was faster but a lower percentage because you seemed more at ease with the actual spell, so you fired it more often," Harry pointed out as he paced, tapping his chin with his index. This continued for a couple of minutes until Harry caught sight of the snitch and stared at it thoughtfully before suddenly sending a spell its way.

"What did that do Harry?" Neville asked as he approached the hovering snitch. Once he was three metres from the golden ball a stinging hex shot out at Neville, producing a yelp of surprise from the unsuspecting boy. "_Protego_" he cast, keeping the now evil snitch at bay. Harry sniggered for a second before making a straight face. "Haha, very funny Harry. Hilarious," Neville commented sarcastically as he backed away from the snitch.

"Sorry mate, but you walked right into that one. Literally," Harry chuckled, earning himself a sore rib. "Alright, the purpose of cursing the snitch is twofold. Firstly to improve your footwork, I noticed you were a little heavy on your feet during the course, and secondly if you manage to hit it with a _finite_ it'll stop sending stinging hexes at you. However the snitch will come in later," he explained, giving a small demonstration by firing spells in a flurry at the ball, which dodged them skilfully, before firing fewer but more pin-pointed spells and soon hitting the ball. Harry was a little out of breathe but only slightly from dodging the stinging hexes.

"What I suggest doing first is wearing these bands every time you practice the accuracy course. Give it a go," Harry instructed as he pulled out a pair of simple leather bands with runes cut into it. With a wave from Harry the accuracy course repaired itself once more and the targets changing places just as they had the last two times. "Verbally and try not to flourish your hand movements," he specified before watching from the far end of the course.

Putting the bands on his wrists Neville went through the course taking more care with his casting, however finished it thirty seconds slower than what had been his norm.

He looked a bit disappointed with himself but Harry quickly squashed that with his next remark. "That was to be expected Neville, the bands there bind your magic a little making you work harder for the same result you'd normally get without them. If you keep wearing those the speed of your casting will increase over time, but it will take time. Speed and accuracy are factors that need a lot of practice. Lots of practice," He reassured Neville kindly.

Casting _Tempus_ Harry swore "Bloody hell, Emma is going to kill me!" Turning to Neville he gave his friend a one arm hug before back off a few steps. "I'm sorry mate, but I was meant to meet up with Emma fifteen minutes ago. I'm sorry!" he said hurriedly before disappearing in a burst of flame.

Neville couldn't help but laugh at Harry's predicament for a moment as the last flecks of fire died out. Turning to the bands and looking at the runes Neville recognised a few of them from his studying and could partially interpret the message within them. Sliding the bands on, Neville turned to a nearby tree with fallen leaves and began familiarising himself with the new feeling the flow of magic gave him as he performed the spells he'd already achieved.

Hearing the sound of a door handle turning Neville immediately vanished his course before leaning against the tree and pretending to read his journal. As his father approached Neville, the boy snapped the book shut with one and tapping it, making it shrink down again, he met his dad halfway across the backyard.

"Good morning Dad," he greeted with a smile "I'm glad you're getting better. You're not sleeping until noon anymore," Neville observed happily.

"Morning son, I look forward to when the extra sleep won't be necessary," Frank replied in a similar manner before leading the way to the manor.

Following his father inside they entered the dining room where two servings of fruit salad were waiting for them. Within moments, the father and son were happily chatting about Frank's recovery progress when Frank surprised him with a random question.

"Neville, don't you get lonely being at the Manor with no boys your age?" his father asked unexpectedly.

"Not really," he replied before adding his reason "Most I've met are only interested in me because I'm the scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, not in _me,_ Neville," Neville justified in displeasure.

"Not all families are like that son; there are the Weasleys for one. Their children aren't raised the same as the Zabinis and Perkins. You've been cooped up in this house for too long Neville, I know I've been," Frank encouraged as Dewus collected the dishes and popping away again.

"Yes Dad, I hope you're right," Neville conceded before remembering his manners "May I be excused?"

"Of course, Neville"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a quick shower and throwing on casual clothes, being mindful to take the wristbands off and hide them, Neville met his dad in the living room, who was leaning against the frame of the fireplace looking through a photo album and touching the pictures within gently. Sneaking up behind him, Neville peaked over his dad's elbow and could see the photos of when he was only a baby. In many of them, at least one of his parents was with baby Neville, big smiles plastered on their happy faces.

Slipping in between his father's arms Neville touched the hand resting on top of a photo before turning to his dad and giving him a hug. "No one will separate us again, Dad," Neville promised as he felt dad's arms wrap around him tightly.

They remained that way briefly before Neville stepped back with a smile, before cocking his head pointedly towards the fireplace. His dad took his hand, threw in the Floo powder and stepped into the green flame.

"The Burrow!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After much spinning, the father and son duo emerged from the Weasleys' fire to be greeted by Molly who'd evidently heard the flame flare from the kitchen.

"Frank, it's great to see you're recovering well, and this must be young Neville. It's nice to meet you, young man," she said, shaking their hands respectively, before offering a drink, which Neville politely declined but his dad happily accepted. "Ron is outside with the others, Neville. Playing Quidditch I believe," she provided before turning to the kitchen with his dad not far behind.

Following the ruckus noise Neville soon found himself outside the Burrow and took a moment to see his surroundings. The house looked like a child with toy blocks had built it, magic was the only thing holding it together, which made him not feel too worried whilst looking at it. Apart from the strange house, there were rolling hills in all directions with an orchard off to one side of the house whilst a metal shed rested near the back of the house. As Mrs Weasley had told him, there was a group of boys playing Quidditch. From what he could see three of the four boys were redheads, while the other was a brunette.

Not far from the metal shed was a much smaller, wooden one, presumably a broom shed. As he retrieved a Cleansweep and took to the air, he noticed the other boys had finally realised they were no longer the only ones outside. Picking up speed, he soon joined them, no longer at risk of a collision caused by an unanticipated turn.

"Who do we have here Gred?" one of the twins commented, breaking the ice between them.

"No idea, Forge," the other twin replied before making introductions "I'm Gred, that's Forge, we'll be third years this year. Our bottomless pit there is Ron –Hey!- will be a firstie soon and every knows who the last one is," Gred said care-freely, grinning at the annoyance of the younger two.

"Elliot Potter!" the twins said simultaneously with flare. Elliot had a superior look and sat up straighter on his Nimbus holding out his hand. Maintaining a casual look Neville shook his hand, careful not to lose his grip on the broom. _Who does he think he is? What a snob._

The first twin leaned forward on his broom "So what's you name shortie?" For the record he wasn't short, but he let it slide since to the third years he probably was.

"Neville Longbottom," he replied confidently, shaking the hands of all three Weasley brothers in quick succession before grasping the handle again. Things were starting to feel a little awkward when they were saved by the bell, or in this case Molly Weasley.

"BOYS! LUNCH IS READY!" Molly's loud voice carried from the house.

Following the others' lead Neville quickly landed near the shed and put the Cleansweep away. In his opinion the twins weren't bad company so far, Ron was alright but Elliot's behaviour just didn't sit right with him. He found it almost disconcerting to meet Harry's identical twin, who behaved nothing like him, however he found comfort in the fact that Harry had a leaner look with all traces of baby fat gone, ultimately providing a way to distinguish the two.

With all five kids and two adults seated at the table, both Longbottoms having a jam-packed sandwich, lunch was a pleasant affair for Neville, who currently was enjoying the show of the twins playing tricks on Ron with his lunch, using their mother's nicked wand.

"So Neville," Molly started kindly "How have you enjoyed the Burrow so far?" she asked curiously.

Turning to the mother of many he opted to be blunt "The house is nice but things got kind of awkward outside," before adding "your cooking is lovely by the way, Mrs Weasley," to soften things a little bit.

Taking it in stride Molly quickly rectified the situation "Fred, George, Ron, Elliot," she addressed "Neville here doesn't know many boys around his age and Mr Longbottom thought you might get along," she explained which produced a few different reactions. The twins had a mischievous glint in their eyes; Ron looked a bit wary as though Neville was going to steal something from him, while Elliot looked pleased.

The meal continued on pleasant terms soon ending with the twins suggesting a game of Exploding Snap.

Once Ron had had his fill, they migrated to the living room the five boys were into their third game when things began to get ugly after two harmonic rounds.

It was Ron who'd unknowingly started what was to unfold "So who do you know and get on with Neville?" the youngest redhead asked before slapping his card down onto the pile casually.

Thinking nothing of it at the time, Neville replied quickly, focussing on the game "Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass is alright, and Ginny and Harry," he rattled off, watching the card pile intently.

"What? The squib?" Elliot replied incredulously "Are we talking about the same Harry?" he asked before continuing arrogantly "I sure hope not. You shouldn't know him,"

Realising his mistake Neville quickly took the opening Elliot had given him "I'm talking about Harold Rettop, who are you talking about?" he improvised having practiced improvisation with Emma during a visit after her Stage 1 exams, when she'd told him about her past on the streets, and how she survived.

A flash of surprise was quickly covered by a cool façade "Oh, nobody important. Just a git I had the misfortune to meet," he said playing off his mistake. "So how is it that you know Ron's sister?" Elliot enquired curiously, effectively turning the conversation away from him. "She's been gone for years," he added thoughtfully.

This time watching his tongue Neville carefully phrased his words "I met her in Diagon Alley quite some time ago," he admitted casually "Do you remember that fight there a few years back?" Neville continued, promptly receiving nods from the others. "I ran into her in Flourish and Blotts while her caretaker was looking for something there. Nice girl and keeps a cool head in a bad situation," he fibbed to the others. He was peeved with what Elliot had said about Harry, but didn't want to expose his best mate.

Unfortunately it seemed that Elliot had a sharper eye than Neville had expected "Got a problem with me, Longbottom?" Elliot asked with a tone of warning.

Ron, unable to hold back his two knuts, jumped into the situation like a loyal puppy "You got a problem with Elliot, you've got a problem with me," he announced standing by Elliot's side within seconds. Neville just rolled his eyes and stood up before turning to the twins.

"It was great meeting you Fred and George. Perhaps we can meet again sometime," Neville suggested before turning away towards the kitchen.

Needless to say, the three youngest ended up in a scuffle when Ron and Elliot blew their tops after being ignored like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now evening and Neville was in the Manor's library studying runes to get a full interpretation of his wristbands, jotting it down on parchment and making notes of the rune combinations. He was so engrossed in his work that he'd failed to notice his dad had been peering over the back of the armchair and seeing everything his son was up to. Not saying a word, Frank continued watching Neville and was surprised when his son tapped that pendant of his and saw it enlarge to the size of a journal. That wasn't to say items charmed as such were unheard of, in fact there was one such thing resting on a desk near the window. A pensieve to be exact. He just didn't expect it Neville to own one yet.

What Frank saw next was a larger surprise than the first. Neville was scratching away onto the parchment without leaving a trace of ink, however as he followed the path of the quill Frank understood what his son had written.

_To Harry,_

_I met your brother today. What a git, I hate him! We both know you haven't seen each other in years but I never thought I would have met someone so rude! To his own brother too! My dad took me to The Burrow hoping to introduce me to some boys my age but it turned ugly fast after Elliot insulted you. I didn't say anything but he must have seen me angry for a second or something. Fred and George are pretty funny though. Shame they're not in first year this year. They would have been wicked year mates._

_But enough of that, how did things go with Emma? I hope she wasn't too angry._

_I'll be getting my Hogwarts letter soon, but for some reason it just doesn't feel right knowing that you're not coming. Or Ginny and Emma next year. Hopefully there'll be someone I'll get on with._

_-Nev _

As his son sat in the chair simply staring at the journal, waiting for an answer, Frank pondered what Neville was getting himself into. He'd heard the tail end of the boys' conversation just as things got ugly at The Burrow, and while it may have fooled the kids, he suspected that Neville had met Harry Potter at one point. Alice's suspicions were confirmed when he thought back to the day he'd recovered, Alice had told him of the three children that had been in the ward that day. Two of them were easily identified and the third had apparently looked like Lily Potter's young double, however Lily had only given birth to twin boys, not triplets or a girl.

It had been nearly two years ago since his release and in that time Alice hadn't seen those children again. Not just in St Mungo's either; in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and other wizarding hot spots Alice had kept an eye out but never saw them. Many could say it bordered on obsessive, but Alice cared far too much for her only son and didn't want him in unnecessary danger or with questionable strangers. While those three hadn't done anything wrong that Alice saw, their behaviour said otherwise. It wasn't bad per se, but their mannerisms were strange considering their physical age. The third one had looked at her with a hint of suspicion, Alice had told him.

Suddenly Neville was scratching away again and Frank's eyes quickly followed the quill's path once more.

_-Harry_

_Yeah, he did refer to you as a squib. I look forward to the day you finally see him again and show the prat just how wrong he is. What do you plan to do for your birthday?_

_Nev_

Now that he thought about it, Frank had never heard anyone tell him Harry was a squib. Or speak of him for that matter. With a lot on his mind, Frank quietly slipped away while Neville was reading whatever the reply was, the boy completely unaware of what had transpired. Frank could have been wrong about Harold Rettop being a false name but his mind kept telling him he was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

….A week later…

Neville was outside tending to the plants in the greenhouses shortly after lunch when he heard the tapping on glass above him. Looking up at the source, he saw a tawny owl with an envelope tied to its leg. Quickly putting his equipment away Neville went outside and soon relieved the bird of its task. In green script was his address, right down to his bedroom, flipping it over he saw the Hogwarts wax seal and felt a kind of emptiness at the finality that he wouldn't be learning the kinds of magic his three friends were.

For the rest of his birthday Neville was a little bit downcast with the knowledge from that letter, however after showing it to his parents Neville was happier, knowing that he made his parents proud for receiving an acceptance letter. Later on that same day Neville was to host a small birthday party, where family friends, the people he got on with and relatives were invited to celebrate. What made his birthday however was to see his three friends arrive unexpectedly and dressed suitably to avoid attention.

"Harry! Ginny! Emma! You came!" he called happily, giving them all a hug before leading them over to the others. Harry was under a few glamours but Neville could tell it was him anyway, it was all in the confident but humble personality.

The gifts from them were opened in front of everyone, most watching while others continued quiet conversations. Emma's gift was a rare-when-magical plant along with a guide for taking care out it.

"It's a magical Galanthus Nivalis,"she explained after he looked up again. "These are great for the memory when you're going to be swamped with new information. It never dies unless the stems are broken or damaged, or a lack of proper care. All you have to do, if you want to use its properties, is take one petal and boil it in a cauldron full of water for a day on the day of a full moon, store all of it in vials and take a one before the beginning of classes. But be careful to only use it every second day because your mind will get slow and lazy if you're using the potion all the time," she finished with a warning.

Neville was stunned, but had a huge grin told Emma how much he liked the gift.

Stepping forward, after Neville placed the plant on the table, Harry held out his own gift "Aw, thanks Harry!" Neville cried gratefully looking at an ornate box, the size of his hand, with two full vials visible and the numbers 1 to 50 engraved in the frame.

"Just like the journals, but it needs magic instead of blood. Each time you want to access it, just send a spark of energy into the wood and it will click open," Harry said as he showed the numbers running down the left and right sides. "And if you want to activate the charm that will refuse to open the box on every second day, just twist the vial you drink from within its slot. To deactivate it, do the same next time," he continued before adding "Charmed against breaking and outside temperatures too, naturally,"

The box soon joined the flowers before Neville accepted Ginny's gift. Her present, like the other two, was a thoughtful present and of equal value except it was knowledge rather than monetary value. Inside a charmed, skinny-looking folder, were notes upon notes about magic, book references, as well as animations demonstrating the trickier pieces of magic. Neville was shocked at just how much there was inside the deceptively light folder.

"Is this your entire Stage 1?" he remarked in disbelief before stumbling onto another surprise "_Plants and Potions_ class?"

"We thought you'd like it," Emma commented caringly "Here," she said touching a rune cluster in a corner of the folder "Stage 1 Fitness," she intoned with a glint in her eye.

The pages flipped and within seconds pages of animated exercises become visible. After seeing the annotations Neville groaned in dismay, to which the other three started cracking up laughing, making him blush in embarrassment.

"Oh shut it," he complained, consequently igniting more laughter from the trio, but admittedly not much more than the first time.

Once Neville'd safely charged Dewus with looking after his gifts, the four friends began to mingle with other guests their age. Using plausible cover stories such as 'Harold' being a half Japanese half English student from America who'd been a quill pal with Neville for nearly a year, thanks to Ginny. Ginny had been friends with Neville before moving away, and Emma was Ginny's friend at her school 'Phoenix Academy of Magic' in America and wanted to meet Neville.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the party was nearing its end and the trio were the only guests left, Neville turned to them quietly as they were walking to the fireplace. "How'd you know there was a party?" he asked curiously before adding a thought "You didn't have to use one of your days off for being a Stage 2 on me,"

Harry nodded his head towards Neville's dad "Someone had sent me a patronus, inviting us to the party. Towards the end, your dad spoke to me in private and said thanks for coming and that I'd better not put you in danger, basically. And Neville..." The birthday boy looked up "You're worth it,"

That made him smile "Thanks guys. I hope you had a good birthday Harry. You certainly made mine great," he complemented gratefully

Pecking Neville on the cheek, Emma looked at him apologetically "We're sorry we can't come to Hogwarts but we'll do our best to finish studies ASAP, so we get to have at least one year at Hogwarts together." That made him smile as they all nodded in agreement, promising to join Neville as soon as they can.

"Harry's was similar to your birthday, but with classmates instead," she clarified for Neville before turning slightly serious "Your parents only know Harry's cover story, not the partial truth that Emma and I gave them," Ginny warned "We'll join you as soon as we can, ok?" she promised before giving a goodbye hug, and stepping into the fireplace and flaming away.

Giving one last man-hug Harry smiled encouragingly "Work hard, Neville. It'll pay off in Hogwarts," before following suit.

Emma gave a confident nod and stepped into the fireplace "Use those potions, Neville, they'll help loads. Good bye!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the rest of the night the Longbottom family spent time together looking over the present, the parents listening to Neville explain or showed how each thing worked. The majority of them were self-explanatory, while others required the user to have the knowledge on how to utilise it.

When he got to Harry's, Ginny's, and Emma's, his parents were quite curious, and as a family they talked about different ways to look after it at Hogwarts, as well as prevent it from be broken. All three of them was quite surprised at just how much spellwork would have been put in to create the small, subtle box that had such a large capacity. As they watched Neville key the box to himself with a spark of magic, touching the centre with his index. Frank who'd been watching more closely than Alice, realised his son had just performed wandless and was more than meets the eye. He kept quiet for now and would ask Neville about it later.

After learning that only Neville could remove the vials from their holders, said boy handed one to his mother "Neville I just want to make sure it was brewed properly. It's nothing against your friends, I'd just like to know for myself that you're safe to drink them. I am rather curious about this potion as well. It would've been a great help during OWLs and NEWTs in our time. Never heard of the potion actually, the ingredient isn't foreign but the way it's been used it interesting," she explained before heading off to the laboratory, carrying the stoppered vial and one petal carefully.

Turning to his son Frank turned to the folder "If I know your mother, and I assure you I do, then she'll be a while Neville," he smiled fondly towards the hall where she'd wandered off briefly. "So what's this folder son? Your friends seemed to have found something rather funny when you opened it," the father commented curiously.

Neville looked up at him a little hesitantly before his dad put a hand on his "Why don't you show me Neville? We'll keep it a secret from Mum," he suggested with a wink.

Neville calmed a little at the fact his dad was at ease about what he'd seen about his abilities, rather than demanding answers. "Alright Dad, what do you want to see?" he offered, a little embarrassed he'd been caught out.

"You're not in trouble, Neville. Just relax and do your best. Perhaps we could work on it while your mum's at work?" Frank encouraged with a partially reined in excitement. This seemed to be the magic words to loosen Neville up.

"Really?" he replied hopefully

His dad chuckled "Really. Knock my socks off, Neville,"

The eleven year old stood up hastily, his face the epitome of happiness "_Expecto Patronum!" _he intoned, creating a wispy wolf from his outstretched hand to charge forth, circling the room before stopping in front of Frank. A few minutes later the wisp faded out, when Neville looked a little tired.

His father was speechless, but the pride radiating from him was evident to Neville. Deciding to be a little cheeky he banished his dad's bed socks to the other side of his room, before giving a shit-eating grin and diving for his dad's feet and tickling them mercilessly, giggling merrily as he found Dad's weak spot. The folder left forgotten on the desk

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the tables had turned during the tickle fight between father and son and Neville was at Dad's mercy, making shrieks of laughter as Dad teased him and laughed each time he tried to resist. Sometime after becoming subject to his father's evil fingers, Mum had walked in and didn't provide any assistance to either side, no matter how much they begged.

Seated on the desk the mother watched the scene before her, feeling a sense of peace and serenity knowing that Frank was also completely healthy and her son had both his parents. She occasional tickled the pair of them, but quickly retreated before her men in her life got revenge. After seeing Neville beginning to tire even further at such a late hour, Frank relented and Alice told them the potion was fine, giving the vial to Neville to put away.

After a heartfelt goodnight Alice went for a late shower which left Frank with their birthday boy.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Dad asked softly, messing with his hair causing Neville to yawn.

"I didn't know what would happen. Wandless is different, and when things are different people like Rita Skeeter get nosy. I just want my family," he answered, trying to stifle another yawn.

Nodding gently Dad smiled "I understand, son. You make me a very proud dad, you know that?"

"Thanks. Love you, Dad"

"I love you too, Neville. Goodnight, little man,"

"Goodnight, Dad," he replied with a yawn, before snickering a moment. "_Nox_,"

"_Lumos_," a small ball of light within seconds rested on top of Dad's wand, who soon closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hi all, hope you enjoyed Neville's 11th birthday and Frank learning about Neville's skills. I've got a plot on a word doc so the story should be smooth sailing from here on.

Have any thoughts you want heard let me know in a review


End file.
